


Crisis On Another Earth

by MMPRPink



Series: The Lost Child of Zordon Universe [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Earth, Earth-x, F/M, Inspired By Drakkon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Another Earth sits parallel, an Earth rather left forgotten. A ranger who acts like a God, rebels who want to slay the God. What happens when two Earths connect with each other?





	1. Welcome To Earth-X

**Author's Note:**

> I took some heavy inspirations from BOOM! Studios' Power Rangers comics. I really liked their idea of Alternate Worlds and dystopian futures, where the Power Rangers failed, so I thought I'd play around with that.
> 
> Also, I took the name of the different Earth from DCU and the names were fitting for this to distinguish one world from another. Only now, I am introducing Conor's, Ethan's, Kira's and Trent's Dinosaur Spirits; Jaëgar, Hercules, Rey and Alduin. That's going to be fun.
> 
> You don't need to second guess who I used as the antagonist, sadly, there'll be no Lord Drakkon; he has his own world.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"In an infinite multiverse, there is no such thing as fiction."_

\- Scott Adsit

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To Earth-X

* * *

Legend:

**Bold: Flashbacks/Nightmares**

_Italics: Communication via other sources; e.g: phones, morphers, transmissions/Thoughts (TPS Only)_

_Italics/Underline: Animal and Dinosaur Spirits communicating; Mental Communication; Year/Time/Week/Date Change_

* * *

Interlude:

William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston: _"Many either believe or don't believe in the theory of The Multiverse or Alternate Universes. A world of different Earths paralleling each other, side by side; but neither one interfering with the other. Each Earth having its own timeline, some timelines being similar to others but with small variations, that have a big impact. Others can be more otherworldly."_

Jason Lee Scott:  _"The Power Rangers; a fighting force devised by the powerful Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar, to protect the Earth from all evil, without reward and his legacy lives on, growing strong."_

Thomas ' _Tommy_ ' Oliver:  _"However, his legacy has not been fulfilled on all parallel Earths. There is an Earth where the Power Rangers have collapsed, now powerless. An Earth so dark, even the brightest light will cease to burn."_

Unknown Narrator:  _"Earth-X is a world at war between rebel forces and a dictator; the last real Power Ranger. This ranger rules with an iron fist, obsessed with power and will stop at nothing to crush those who attempt to end her rule."_

Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar:  _"But events are about to change and it could be the only hope to save what is left of this dystopian world; before it falls."_

* * *

_One Year Later…_

_12:20…_

_Friday…_

_30th October 2005…_

Canon:  _Wormhole_  (not connected to  _Power Rangers SPD_ )

( _Scene: Corridor, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

I made my way through the old corridors of Reefside High School to meet up with Conor, Ethan and Trent. We're all here to give Dr. Oliver, Dr. Hart and Mr. Callaghan a friendly visit, also a brief Dino Thunder Reunion. I can't believe a year passed already! A year since we graduated back in two thousand and four. I still remember the final battle and I'm pretty sure, one-hundred percent that my back is still getting the odd twitch, even my muscles! After Mesogog managed to literally split from Trent's father: Anton Mercer, he captured Dr. Hart. That wasn't the best of it, he did some crazy shit to her and it wasn't long until we were facing our History Teacher… well it was not her in a way. Turned out Dr. Hart has an alter ego like Dr. O; her and the former Rangers know her alter ego as Firebird. Boy did she give us a run for our money; makes me regret saying that we will defeat her, she was close to defeating us! On the bright side, she made things easier for us, she turned on Mesogog and killed him; rather brutally. Dr. Mercer told us he saw Mesogog's body, with his head sliced clean from his shoulders. The image sent shivers up my spine. It was a quick lesson that Firebird only works for herself. Then myself, Conor, Ethan, Trent, Dr. O and Mr. Callaghan were next on her hit list.

I have to say, unlike Dr. Hart, Firebird was viscous! More vicious than Dr. Oliver's alter ego Dragon! It was hard to imagine that the kindhearted Dr. Hart that our Science Teacher loves till the end of time, has this side of her that thirsts for power, death and destruction. Firebird caused so much damage, she injured and killed civilians and had a quarter of our city set alight. I'm so glad we got her back. I remember by the end of the battle, we were pretty banged up, it took all of the Ninjetti to help our History Teacher regain control of her mind and body. Then lock Firebird away in her conscience; keyword: lock. Dr. Hart admitted that we got lucky, but should the events be different and we couldn't save her from Firebird's control; she told us to just kill her! That was a hard request. However, as I said, that battle did not leave us unscathed: Conor dislocated his shoulder, Trent was unconscious for three days and Ethan had his leg broken in two places. Then myself? I got out with two fractured ribs and about three others cracked; luckily none if them pierced my lung, internal bleeding will be the least of my problems. You can imagine the struggle of making up cover stories for our parents. By the end of the battle, because the Original Rangers took over, our Dino Gems are still active and at full power. Therefore, our mentors felt it was right, that we would keep the gems and protect them and protect them we did. We take the Dino Gems everywhere with us, they never leave our sides and it allowed us to grow more comfortable with our Dinosaur Spirits: Jaëgar, Hercules, Rey and Alduin. We finally bonded to them and I must say, they're great company.

Snapping myself out the past, I decided to think about what my friends were up to. Conor is playing in major clubs and becoming a rising star soccer player; he soon hopes to catch the eye of a well known manager and ask him to join his club and work his way up to the big soccer teams. Ethan is doing a dual degree in Computer Science and Software Development, boy he is loving it. He's doing what he is doing best: computers and coding. Apparently he is top of the class and the University he is in, has him set aside for scholarships and internships. I won't be surprised if  _Microsoft_  or  _Apple_ come running after him for his skills. Trent is in Art College developing his skill as a comic book artist and thanks to Dr. Mercer's connections, he got his son an internship with  _BOOM! Studios_ ; a graphic novel industry. So apart from getting his Bachelors, Trent is also releasing his own graphic novels based on the Power Rangers; I had to laugh a little. His graphic novels have become critically acclaimed and are best sellers! He even drew an original Power Ranger; an alternate version of Dr. Oliver, he calls Lord Drakkon and I have to say, it is cool! And now, Trent is getting set up for next Summer's  _London Comic Con_  for a Q&A (Questions and Answers) Panel. Both Trent and Ethan are in their second year of university. As you all know, I made my way into the music industry, with help from Cassie; who has an array of contacts and my music are all top on the charts; it's great. So what's there to say about it?

As I walked through the corridors, I nearly ran into three other figures; but thanks to my ranger reflexes, I stopped before colliding with them. I looked up and saw three familiar faces: Conor, Ethan and Trent. I smiled with happiness and threw myself into them for a hug. It's only been a year, but it felt like forever!

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you all!" I screeched, a tad pitch higher than normal. Because our powers are still active, we have to control them and sometimes; the Ptera Scream is the bane of my life. I heard Rey greet her brothers excitingly as Jaëgar, Hercules and Alduin returned their greetings.

"Kira!" They said at the same time, returning the hug I gave them.

"So Kira, what have you gotten up to?" Trent asked me,

"Oh, you know… singing, song writing, tours." I said to him. "Now come on guys! The school is on lunch break, let's go see our favourite Maths, History and Science Teachers." Agreeing with me, the boys stood beside me and then… before we could even make a step, the four of us were suddenly sucked into something in a flash of light!

_Meanwhile…_

_12:35…_

( _Scene: Hayley's Cyberspace Café, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

I was practically weaving through the tables of my café to give the customers their orders. It's that time of the year again, while the Cyberspace café is normally busy like this; it gets busier when the students come barging in. I am thankful that Kira comes in to do gigs when her schedule allows it, but that does mean a large crowd. She has made quite a name for herself, with thanks to Cassie Chan; former Pink Ranger, with her contacts. When she told Kira that she has friends in high places to help kick start her career, she meant it. Hey! More money for the café! Tommy, Kim and Aegis are doing well, they're somewhat relieved to take a break at long last from ranger duties; especially Tommy. Poor boy has been at it for a long time and donning four different colours! What I would do to even snoop through his wardrobe; I'm sure I'd find some green, white, red and black. Kimberly has finally gotten her chance to relax. She had one hell of a time while with us; her and her cousin being forced to take up the suit again, getting frozen in amber and being turned invisible.

That's not the best of it! That idiot of a Pink Ranger decided to use her Power Coin as a source to reverse the invisibility side-effects. Much to the arguments from Tommy, Aegis and her friends; I must say, it did work, however, not without consequences; and I thought Red Rangers were stupid. It led her to being in a coma, with erotic brainwaves that the doctors and neurologists could not understand! The stress of all that on Tommy, did help him to unlock his Super Dino Mode, which put an end to the White Terrorsaurus. I did wonder why it took him so long to activate it, I mean… the kids were able to master it in a matter of weeks! Then just when we thought things were getting better, coming up to the Christmas Holidays, Kim was showing clear signs of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. She was spacing out on us, being jumpy and jittery upon hearing the slightest of sounds; such as a car engine banging… really loud. Hell! A cupboard being banged shut set her off too! Things just kept getting worse, she had nightmares, talking in her sleep and also, she was very snappy at us. At one point when Kim was teaching class, she had a panic attack! Conor ran off to get Tommy, who was teaching a lab, while Ethan and Trent ushered the students to leave the classroom. Kira took control of the whole scene and attempted to bring Kimberly back, but in the end, it was Tommy.

The reason for her PTSD was… because she saw terrible things during  _Countdown To Destruction_. She watched comrades, she befriended in the Eltarian army die, innocent people lost their lives. She has been wounded by a bomb, that almost shredded her left shoulder while on Mirinoi and the worst of it all was: her time as a hostage in The Dark Fortress. To top it all off, she blamed herself for being unable to save a close friend of hers in the army; some soldier named Bohan, a sniper. Kimberly refused to speak to us about it, so we had to ask Aegis' girlfriend Cassie; who was understandably reluctant, but knew that if we are going to understand what is going on in our best friend's head; we needed to know such information. After hearing the story, I felt nothing but regret. Kimberly was interrogated and tortured for information, which she wouldn't give so easily, for what? Five days or something like that. The Astro Rangers' enemies must have thought they hit a jackpot, because they have a lieutenant in their grasp. The one time Kim opened up to myself, Trini, Kat and Aisha, was when she showed us her scars. That was the time I felt like throwing up, they were so bad! I couldn't get the image out of my head, the scar that ran down her back was the worst. She sometimes get phantom pains from it. Other than that, her back was so scarred and… nearly to the point of mutilated, you couldn't tell that was her back! The former Pink Ranger had to live every single day with a constant reminder of her service in  _Countdown To Destruction_.

However, with some convincing, Kim agreed to take up counselling sessions. She spent several weeks after Christmas, seeing her counsellor Dana Mitchell; former Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Yes, she is a doctor by profession, but Dana took up a part-time course in Psychology; she is so glad she did and agreed to help Kim the best she could. It was hard, not just for Kim, but for Dana too. The former fellow pink could see that haunted look in Kim's eyes, how shellshocked she actually was. Dana was trying to help not just a veteran ranger, but a war veteran; understand, cope and release many years of anguish, I couldn't say what the actual time span was. Aegis explained to us, after the war, his cousin buried all these emotions; didn't wish to talk because she was too busy helping other people through the aftermath. Though, Dana told us it wasn't just the war that psychologically traumatised her, it was other events in the past; events like  _The Ooze_  and  _Muranthias Incident_  and final fight between her, as Firebird and the Dino Rangers, who she wounded badly. Even Tommy, as Dragon couldn't pin her down, only weaken her! It took the Ninjetti to bring her back and lock Firebird away in her mind. Kim is getting better, she may have the odd nightmare or night terror, but they aren't as frequent; though she is still seeing Dana, under Tommy's and all her friend's; especially her big brother Jason's recommendation. She even left Earth with Andros to spend time in Eltar for a month to heal. Thinking back, the first week of that month was pure torture! Just seeing Tommy brood day in and day out, asking himself the same questions over and over again. He eventually got better as time went on.

The former ranger set aside her pride and agreed to get further help, in the form of a dog. Yup, Kimberly even has a service dog, a German Shepherd named Rex. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's so adorable! And Elsa DeSantos, the principal of Reefside High School had no qualms about Kim bringing Rex into school. It would have been a different story if she was still Principal Randall, she might have fired poor Kim on the spot with no questions asked. I heard from Tommy some of the new students questioned her about the presence of her service dog, but Principal DeSantos came into each of Kim's classes to ask the students to not question their teacher about her dog; and it is none of their business. It wasn't just students, but other work colleagues too. Anyways, Rex is very well behaved and he loves coming to the café whenever Kim and Tommy drop by… primarily because I have a stash of dog treats hoarded in my office. So… Rex knows whenever he comes to the café, he gets free treats. Other than that, Rex has made Kimberly's life much more manageable, even Tommy told me the exact same. I have a feeling my brother; ex-Special Forces and now Software Developer, and Kim would get on very well, I should get him to see my friends when he does visit me in Reefside. It might make Kim feel at ease that she is not the only person trying to heal and cope with PTSD.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Thanks to Billy, he was able to connect my phone to Tommy's computers and if he's absent, I'll be first to find out for any irregularities. I took my phone out and my eyes widened! Oh shit! This is bad! Really, really bad! I have to get to Tommy's house. I quickly turned to let two of my employees, I hired recently after Trent handed in his resignation, know that I have to leave.

"Max, Ren, I need you two to hold the fort. I have a family emergency, is that OK?",

"It's no problem boss." Max replied, "You can count on us." Ren just smiled politely,

"Thank you! And Max, for the umpteenth time! Just call me Hayley! Not boss!" I turned on my heels and ran out of the café to get to my car. I also have to let Tommy, Kim and Aegis now.

_Back With The Teens…_

_Time Unknown…_

_Days On Earth-X: 0…_

( _Scene: Unknown City, Unknown Location, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Before any of us could count to five, we were thrown out of the portal thing and landed in a heap. So this is the closest to teleporting the four of us will get, huh? Damn it! Having the weight of three guys on your back is not fun! Slowly, after shaking the cobwebs from our heads, Conor, Ethan and Trent got off me. Trent offered his hand, which I accept and helped me onto my feet. We all looked around at our new surroundings, not really sure of where we were. This is totally freaky! The area surrounding us looks like a wasteland! Where are we? What happened here? It looks like a war zone. That was when Rey appeared in front of me.

 _"I feel an unsettling power, very much like the ranger powers, but tainted."_  She said. I wonder what she meant. First things first, find a way to get our bearings, find a town or city, and figure out exactly where we are. For some reason, I'm getting an unsettling vibe from this place and Rey feels it too. I can even hear Jaëgar, Hercules and Alduin agreeing with me. Conor then noticed a structure a few miles from our position. If there's a statue, that means buildings, then there's people around somewhere and it's our best shot. Therefore, we began walking.

_Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Unknown Headquarters, Unknown City, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

A few miles from where the former Dino Thunder Rangers were making their trek, a figure sat in a stone throne, the person completely cloaked by shadows. Behind the mysterious figure was a flag, a banner of a mysterious insignia: a crimson Firebird, with its wings wrapping around a gold three-toed talon; the symbol of the Dragonzord. Despite the figure hiding behind shadows, one could see the unmistakable glint of a Power Coin. Beside the leader, standing at the left and right side of the throne were four other… Power Rangers, Ninjetti actually. The Red and Yellow Ranger stood at one side, then the Blue and Black Ranger were on the other. They stood with eerie stillness, but ready to strike at a moment's notice to protect their rightful ruler. Also guarding the castle were those wearing military armour, colour-coded to a particular ranger colour: Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and White. Others were wearing official combat uniforms belonging to another planet, which is hinted by the coat of arms on their left arm, just half an inch below the shoulder. Their faces were covered by balaclavas and it gave the look of being similar to a tactical strike force, like SWAT, Special Forces or an Emergency Task Force. By the looks of both parties, this army is not to be underestimated.

One of the ranger soldiers, from the Red Ranger Soldier Battalion, stepped forward, braving the fact his ruler could strip him of his powers, if the leader so wished to. The soldier got down on one knee, bowing his head out of respect.

"You may rise R-2187." The person from the throne said, with a smooth, but commanding voice. It seems like this ruler is well used to leading. "What intelligence do you bring me?",

"Our sensors have detected an anomaly roughly fourteen miles from here. It looked like an inter dimensional portal or a wormhole." He reported,

"I see." The dictator purred, "Please elaborate.",

"Four figures appeared through the portal and they are giving off a power signature. One that belonged to the Dino Thunder Rangers." Everyone was silent, the only sound that could be heard was movement from the throne as the unknown figure shifted positions. The people in the room were shocked at the information, they well knew their leader has vanquished the Dino Thunder Rangers, obliterated the Dino Powers by destroying the Dino Gems from existence. The only powers that have remained active are The Original Dino Powers and The Ninjetti. Although, there are a few surviving surviving Rangers from other teams, like Time Force, Wild Force, Turbo and Zeo; their leader knew that. However, it is not enough, all their Zords are destroyed.

"Bring them to me. If they refuse, kill them. Do it swiftly, I don't want the rebels to interfere." The leader then turned to the personal guards. "Wolf and Frog, go and investigate. Bring a small squad from Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus Battalion." The assigned soldiers saluted the leader and left, jogging out of the throne room. The person then stood up from the throne, walking towards the balcony and looked over the desolate, somewhat habitable wasteland of what was once Angel Grove.

The ruler… or dictator for that matter, was imposing to look at. It was a Power Ranger indeed, but what sets this ranger apart; is the suit. It looked to be a cross between the Green Ranger, with the gold, diamond shaped chest plate that protected the chest and shoulders; and the Crimson Ranger, a colour technically border lining pink, but is a much darker shade along that spectrum. The circular centre plate of the chest armour had the Pterodactyl-Firebird insignia too, instead of the three-toed talon. The helmet was a mix, representing the Pterodactyl-Firebird and Dragonzord, there were spikes extending on the helmet; both on the sides and top, with gold lining and the visor being a black colour and to finish it off; a dark red gem rested on the centre of the helmet, above the visor. At the hip of the ranger on the right hand side, was the blade blaster, on the left was the Dragon Dagger. No one knows much about the evil Power Ranger/dictator, except the ranger is female, despite the lack of a skirt; but they could tell by the voice. They only know her name, a name she calls Firebird, no one dared question her rule or authority. Some feared joining the rebels and just enlisted in her army that is strong by the thousands. Those who risked joining the rebels known as The Sword of Light and were caught; were publicly executed by Firebird herself. She rules with an iron fist, commanding the civilians to fear and respect her; some joined her army, the majority were from Eltar. Firebird continued to look out to the vast land that she rules, hands leaning over the balcony.

"If this is some master plan of yours Jason Scott, to end my rule; then do what you wish. Earn the four strangers' trust, lead them into your foolish resistance. Know that you have dug them an early demise. Then, when the time comes; I can't wait to watch you burn." Despite the black tinted visor, it did nothing to hide the fierce red glow from Firebird's eyes, they burned like fire. Whoever she was in the past, the evil Crimson Ranger is now looking for blood.

_Back On The Other Earth With The Ranger Veterans…_

_13:25…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself, Tommy and Aegis entered The Dino Lab, already finding Hayley inside typing away at the computers in a rather frantic manner. It's already been a year since the kids graduated and I do surely miss them. They're all out following their dreams, spreading their wings; Conor is a sought out soccer player and becoming a fast rising star, Ethan is doing well college and set for an internship when he completes the first semester of his second year, Kira is taking the music industry by storm and recording studios are chasing her with their contracts and finally, there is Trent. He's in Art College and thanks to his father, because I get the odd update from Principal Elsa DeSantos; her and Anton have still not gotten together, he now has an internship with a successful graphic novel company and they are looking to keep him after he finishes his three year course. I've also been reading his comics, they're very good… that's my um… secret nerdy side of me. It's bad enough Tommy, Hayley and the kids know about my love for  _Mortal Kombat_ ; they even had the nerve to tell Aegis and Cassie. Aisha was equally as bad, I put up with non-stop teasing for a week! All was forgiven, as a belated birthday present, because Tommy kind of forgot, he went his way to buy me a new console; a  _PlayStation 2_ , with a newly released game called  _Shadow of the Colossus_ developed by Team ICO. Still have to play that. Everyone thought it was so adorable, as it was nerdy; being that… both of us are teachers and they did not stop the teasing for a while, like I suffered a week of teasing! Especially by Zach, my brother Jason and even the god damn Devil's Trio: Trini, Aisha and Kat. It was horrible!

Now, I wonder what the issue is that Hayley deemed as a  _Code Red Emergency_? Myself, Aegis and Tommy had to tell Elsa we had to leave and knowing our secret, she knew what to do, to cover our tracks. Please tell me it is not something that involves a revived past villain or having to take up the suit again? Or has someone been stupid enough to rebuild Serpentera? Is it really this hard to stay ' _retired_ ' from ranger duty? I mean everyone else got off easy, well… maybe during the period of Tommy's new team was an exception; since I was imprisoned in amber, it brought the majority of the past teams together. The main past teams being The Original Rangers, Ninjetti and Zeo. Might I add: being frozen in amber is not fun, let alone being fossilised was not my list! Poor Trent got a Veteran Ranger beat down and was the first to be graced with the presence of Handsome's alter ego Dragon and even before being acquainted with Dragon, he was ' _honoured_ ' to meet the Original White Ranger. I felt bad for the kid, no doubt he was sporting a lot of bruises and sore, pulled and maybe torn muscles. He got away without having any of his bones broken. Actually he's lucky my friends even left him alive! But my friends knew killing another ranger was beneath their morals and what they stood for, instead, they focused on figuring out how to release me from the yellow-brown-orange crystal structure.

Not to mention, while I was frozen, Aunt Dulcea took over as a substitute teacher, under the guise of Diana Prince; real subtle guys! Just imply my Phaedosian aunt is Wonder Woman. That must have been an interesting experience for her and of course, she gave any boy in the class a verbal beat down when they tried flirting with her. She handled it better than I would have; even though I'm calm, my aunt's calmness is legendary. A disapproving tone shut them up, with me I have to literally switch to Lieutenant Mode. Some of the students are convinced I worked for the army for some time before becoming a teacher. Wouldn't they like to know? They're not exactly wrong there. I have been asked about my service dog Rex, so Elsa had to kindly tell them to respect my personal life. She even had to speak to my work colleagues. My thoughts were broken when Tommy spoke to Hayley.

"So Hayley, what's the  _CR Emergency_  about?",

"The computers have detected an energy spike. I ran some scans and the data is similar to that of a Time Portal." She explained. Time Portal? Oh man! That brings back too many memories back in the day. First time we were sent back in time, was all the way to colonial times Angel Grove. We met one of Tommy's ancestor; renamed Tom and let's just say… it led to a clash between Tommy as the White Ranger and Tom as the revived Green Ranger; thanks to the Wizard of Deception. The second incident involved me getting sent to Wild West Angel Grove of eighteen hundred and fifty. I can at least say that the Legend of the White Stranger is no myth or legend. He was very much real and also, another ancestor of Tommy… well his great-great-great grandfather to be specific. Hayley continued to explain the situation. "However, this portal is different compared to the Time Portal. It seems to be connecting our Earth to another." I raised an eyebrow, so did Aegis as he stood there silently listening.

"Another Earth? Are you saying the theory of The Multiverse is true?",

"The what?" Aegis asked. I explained the theory of the concept to him.

"The Multiverse, Alternate and Parallel Earth's are pretty self explanatory cousin. In theory, we believe there are more Earths like ours existing. They exist in the same pocket of Space, occupy the same space; but they exist in way that one Earth does not interfere with the other." I paused for a second to catch my breath. "Theoretically, while the Earths are the same, what differs between them is their timelines and maybe even the flow of time. Events here, could be different there you know? And time one Earth may be slower or faster than the other." Aegis nodded, understanding the basic nutshell of my understanding of the theory. I have read Science Papers and Journals on the topic, it is interesting.

"I really like it when you show off your intelligence." Tommy teased,

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Hayley mocked. Now, back to seriousness. "Bad news is, I picked energy signatures that match to Conor, Ethan, Kira and Trent. I'm guessing…" I paled.

"You think those four got sucked into the inter dimensional portal!?",

"Yes." Hayley sighed. "I'm afraid so.",

"Fuck!" Myself, Tommy and Aegis groaned. Looks like we're getting back into the suit and investigating. Well then… what parallel Earth did The Fantastic Four end up on? And I hope it's not bad.

_Back With The Kids…_

_Time Unknown…_

( _Scene: Unknown Location, Outskirts of Unknown City, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself and the boys strolled through the desert for what felt like hours! We can thank our lucky stars that it's night time, if it were day, we'd die of dehydration. I was still getting bad vibes; Rey is feeling it and no doubt Conor, Ethan, Trent and their Dinosaur Spirits are getting the eerie vibe too. The city we saw was finally coming into view, we are just at the border! Almost there! We all managed to get to the top of the sand dune that overlooked what is left of a town or city! There was light, so humans are still around. In the centre of the town was a large statue, a statue of a… is that a Power Ranger!? Alright! We need answers and we need them now. Silently, crossing over the sand dune, we entered the city to see if there's anyone around willing to shed some light here.

I stayed close to Conor, Ethan and Trent, we were all getting creeped out as we strolled aimlessly through the streets. There were houses, clearly people are living here, but they tightly shut their doors and pull their curtains or shutters; like they were afraid of speaking to us. We could all sense Jaëgar, Rey, Hercules and Alduin were becoming very uneasy, extremely nervous. All of a sudden, a man bursts out of nowhere from the darkness, his heavy breath could be heard from where we stood. His eyes met ours as he stumbled and fell before us. It looked like he was running for miles! Myself and Trent helped him up.

"Oh thank god! They must have sent out scouts!" He said frantically, "You have to help me!" The unnamed man dug through his pants and pulled out an advanced looking disk drive, shoving it into my hands. "Listen, I'm not going to make it! I'm gravely wounded. It was a miracle I managed to run this far. Get this drive to Commander Scott, it holds vital information that can turn the war on its head!" WAR!? What war? Is he a rebel or something? Oh no! What did we get ourselves into? Before any of us could argue, or ask him questions; the unnamed rebel was shot in the back, gun shots being heard a few feet from us! I screamed as he slumped back onto the ground, his blood spraying my pale yellow t-shirt. He took his last breath; as the blood stained his shirt. I quickly hid the drive in the pocket of my jeans. Out from the distance, a group of militant like soldiers stepped out of the darkness, weapons raised. This is strange… why does their armour resemble Power Ranger suits? The one dressed in red raised his rifle, ordering:

"Freeze! You four, do not move!" The four of us complied, raising our arms. Keeping his rifle trained on us, the solider tapped his helmet and spoke into something. Must be a communication device integrated into the helmet. "Tyrannosaurus R-2187 to Mastodon Commander, do you read me sir?",

 _"Copy that Tyrannosaurus, did you neutralise the mole?"_  Oh shit! That guy was a spy!? He died for whatever is on this drive! Who's Commander Scott? He must be the leader of this said rebel group. Damn it! We don't know where they're located. I'm too young to die. We're all too young to die! Can this be any worse than Firebird's attack on our city?

"The mole has been neutralised sir. Also, I think I have found the four strangers that came out of the portal." Our faces paled. Fuck! Not only they were hunting that spy, they were searching for us too!

 _"Keep them there! Back up is on the way."_  That said back up wasn't too far away as another group of military ranger soldiers appeared, along with another two. Then, I felt Conor inside my head.

 _"Kira! Do something!"_  He hissed,

 _"What do you want me to do! We can't risk morphing! We don't know if there is a Morphing Grid and these freaks are armed to the teeth!"_   That was when Ethan and Trent joined in.

 _"Use your Ptera Scream to push them all down and scramble their comms!"_   Ethan said,

 _"And then we all make a run for it!"_   Trent added. The spirits agreed with the plan. I sighed, we better not die over this. I waited until the majority of the troops were in range. Conor, Ethan and Trent quietly slipped on the sound blocks that Billy and Hayley made. This went unnoticed by the guy who was guarding us and talking to the other solider. That was when the boys screamed in my head.

 _" NOW!"_  I took a deep breath, channelling the energy from the Dino Gem into my powers and I opened my mouth. It released a strong, high pitched sound wave that threw everyone in the path away from us, knocking them to the ground. Some sparks could be seen from the helmets as their communication devices were fried and many others were disorientated from the high frequency sound. All of us turned on our heels and ran for our lives. Literally, as one of the commanders were yelling:

"AFTER THEM! AND KILL THEM!"

_Deep Underground…_

_Unknown Time…_

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Unknown City, Earth-X_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Inside the secret headquarters of The Sword of Light, all rebels were going crazy due to the alarms going off; but they weren't just any alarms, they are an alarm system designed to pick up any foreign power source outside our world. After years went by, technology took major leaps and bounds, particularly in the Quantum Physics area. One such scientist who managed to prove the existence of an alternate Earth is Dr. William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston. I rubbed the side of my, as one of my typical headaches were going to hit me. What's happening now? What is causing all this consternation? I made my way to the meeting room to get information by the intelligence officers: Officers Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan-Scott; my wife, Katherine ' _Kat_ ' Hilliard-Cranston and Tanya Sloan-Park. I'll get back to the others soon. Now where was I?

Oh yes, Billy made the biggest breakthrough in Science regarding to proving science fiction is actually science facts. Alternate Earths exist, the only thing he didn't get to further prove was the number of Earths that exist side by side with ours. I mentally sighed, I pray those Earths are better off or much happier; how far our Earth has fallen, crumbled to nothing but a war zone and fight for survival. It all started way back during the final battle between the Dino Thunder Rangers and Ki- Firebird. Tommy and the kids were fighting to free our friend, but Firebird's control was too powerful, she somehow managed to… vanquish my little sister's soul or simply pushed her so far back into the corner of her own conscience, she can't even climb back up. The Rangers managed to weaken her, but she escaped. We failed to save my baby sister! We haven't seen or managed to find her until the newest team of rangers: Operation Overdrive, led by archaeologist Dr. Andrew Hartford.

By the time they finished their bout of enemies, in the middle of that four year gap, Firebird attacked. She arrived with the Eltarian army, firmly under her command. They attacked hard, fast and viscous; like you would expect from a well disciplined military. One that my little sister led, before all this happened. Myself and Tommy gathered and led all past rangers to come to Earth's aid, but it wasn't enough. Most of Zordon's legacy was wiped out, some of our friends were captured, died or executed. A handful of us managed to flee, go into hiding, which is the base housing us surviving rangers and civilians reside and living in. It turns out, Zordon was being very vigilant, he constructed this military grade Command Bunker, containing everything we need: food, water, weapons, medical supplies. If he were still here, he would be greatly saddened that our very enemy, the enemy I've been leading the fight against for years, is one of our own. Firebird managed to conquer Angel Grove and many key cities linking to ranger activity and some key states such as Washington and New York. A few government officials who survived the assault are here too, protected. Bloody hell! We have President Barack Obama and his family here! What remains of the Federal Bureau Investigation (FBI), Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), then General Norquist along with his survived staff from NASADA Mission Control Centre; and the US military, have agreed to follow all orders under myself and my right hand man: Second-in-Command Zachary ' _Zach_ ' Taylor.

It's funny, you probably expected Tommy Oliver to leading with me, or be the voice for everyone; a voice of hope that can ignite the spark of rebellion. Sadly, he is not here. Tommy was one of the rangers captured at the end of our defeat at the hands of Firebird and her army. She also managed to steal most of our Power Coins! She has the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabre-toothed Tiger and Dragonzord Power Coins in her possession! Along with the White Falcon Ninja Coin. I can thank god, we still have the White Tigerzord Power Coin. We have been protecting this coin with our lives. I don't know what happened to the other ranger powers. They… most likely have been eradicated from existence, just like the Dino Gems… and the kids; god I miss them! They were… too young to leave this world. I can never forget their demise and how they died. Firebird was brutal and ferocious towards the kids. Once Firebird established her rule over Earth, in order to prevent any rebellion or dishearten it and break spirit; she publicly executed a random civilian and much to our horror, she executed Tommy. I can still see it, while it wasn't a messy kill, it was sharp and clean. It seemed like a little bit of my baby sister was in there, her enthusiastic love of history; which Firebird used to her advantage. Tommy was executed at the hands of the Eltarian Firing Squad. In a way, Firebird thought that Tommy fought like a soldier, he should die like a soldier. The civilian was killed in a similar manner. After that, people got the message: start a rebellion, you will die.

The soldiers of lesser rank saluted me and I returned the salute; it was a standard military salute, it is illegal to perform the salute of the Eltarian Empire. It was once the salute of SPD, Space Patrol Delta; a policing force that Andros was in the middle of setting up, with help from all the government's of Earth, even the United Nations got involved. Now… that very salute that was going to be used to remember Zordon and the great Eltarian Army by, is now tainted and corrupted. I turned to my wife.

"Trini, status report." I ordered,

"We picked up a power surge emitting from four individuals." She explained, "For some strange reason, the energy is matching that of the Dino Gems." Everyone went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Impossible!" I muttered, "The Dino Gems have been destroyed! How is this even possible!?" This just defies all logic! Wait… could they be from another Earth? Billy said chances of two worlds connecting are very small and very rarely or never happen.

"Also… two squads from Firebird's army is chasing them." Trini added. I groaned, that's just great. Before I could even ask which squad, the former Original Yellow Ranger answered me. "Squads from Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus Battalion are making chase." I almost feel insulted hearing that. Some citizens among the human population feared Firebird so much and that was further instilled ever since the execution. To avoid her wrath, they just decided to betray their own race and enlisted in her army. It is that human population who abuse OUR ranger powers, the very powers Zordon bestowed upon. The Eltarians themselves are physically stronger and faster than us, they have better physical capabilities compared to the standard human; however, they are not super human and are possible to kill. They're just as much as a pain to deal with as is the Ranger Soldier Battalion.

"Also, we picked up two energy signatures belonging to the Ninjetti; the Frog and the Wolf. But… they're returning to Firebird's castle." Kat finished. I looked into Kat's eyes, seeing the sadness and hurt in them. I was met with the same gaze by Tanya. Firebird also succeeded in turning The Ninjetti against us, it costed us very close friends. You don't have to second guess who they are. They were captured and brainwashed, our friends now serve as Firebird's personal bodyguards. I placed my hand on Kat's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Kat, I promise you. We'll get Billy back." I turned to Tanya. "We will get Adam back and we will save Rocky and Aisha.",

"And what about Kim, Jason?" Zach whispered, but loud enough for all of us to hear. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Kimberly is gone, Zach. My… our little sister is dead." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "There's no saving her. The best thing we can do, is end her suffering. She didn't want this, any of this. We shall reunite Kim with Tommy. It's the best we can do." My friends nodded silently, Firebird has grown too strong for Kim to mentally fight her. Now, next protocol, finding the four people who are running for their lives. Before I even acted, seems like I trained my rebels too well, as I can hear commotion going on just outside this Command Bunker. I hear the doors whizz open, revealing four young adults, handcuffed and surrounded by my top rebels: Taylor Earhart-Meyers, Eric Meyers; both married, Wesley ' _Wes_ ' Collins and Jennifer ' _Jen_ ' Scott-Collins; also married. They managed to survive the first battle against Firebird's but they were severely injured and miraculously survived. Onto other matters, they dealt with the enemies fast. What did I expect? The four work like a well oiled machine and can take down, as what has happened, two of Firebird's squadrons with ease, unless they get overwhelmed. Of course, I had them out on patrol too, they most likely ran into the action. The four of them saluted me, Jen and Wes moved to the side, so I can see our… unexpected guests. To our shock, the people in front of us looked like our fallen comrades, from the team Tommy once mentored! The female dressed in yellow, her shirt soaked in what looked like blood, spoke.

"Are- are you Commander Scott?" She asked me,

"I am he." I stood up, back straight, hands behind me. I watched as the four of them cowered at my imposing body langauge. I glared at them. It made them cower even further. War does this to you, it trains your intimidation factor. "Before we carry on," They four began to gulp, the males looked like they were about to piss their pants. "Why the FUCK do you four look exactly like our fallen comrades!?" I demanded and by my tone alone, they knew they had to answer fast; or I'll order Sergeant Earhart-Meyers herself to shoot all four of them on the spot. Welcome to Angel Grove... kids.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. A Test of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Thunder Rangers' mentors get sent to Earth-X, but Kimberly's presence causes unrest and distrust. What will it take for the rangers of Earth-1 to get the powerless rangers of Earth-X to trust their Kimberly Hart?

_"In the end, you have to choose whether or not to trust someone."_

\- Sophie Kinsella

* * *

 Interlude:

Firebird: _"You may know me as Kimberly Hart. You may know me, by my birth name as Kara of Eltar, first-born daughter to Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar and Aria of Phaedos. You, may know me as the Original Pink Ranger and the Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger, but I am not the woman you know. I am a woman from a different reality. I conquered my Earth and became somebody more powerful than I was before. I am Firebird! I will ensure the strong live and the weak shall crumble before me."_

* * *

 Chapter 2: A Test of Trust

* * *

  _With Tommy, Kimberly and Aegis…_

_ 17:00… _

( _Scene: Corridor, Reefside High School, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and the boys decided to hold off from investigating our school until all students have left. It would be extremely awkward to walk around with an advanced scanner in the corridor. Hayley told us the signal from the portal… wormhole… same thing in my opinion, was somewhere along this corridor. Tommy and Aegis called Principal Elsa to tell her to stay away from this area, just in case it reacts. For some reason, many students have passed through here and the portal never reacted, maybe it sucked the teens in because it was reacting to their ranger powers! Maybe the same theory may apply to us? All that aside, our primary goal is to track down the kids before they get themselves killed on an unknown Earth. I won't be surprised if they caused consternation already! Tommy had the scanner in his hand, getting a reading of the hall as we cautiously walked through it. Soon, the beeping got faster and louder, meaning we are nearing something.

Before all this happened, Tommy and Aegis tried to convince me to stay with Hayley, but I argued that they'll need me. The three of us spent the best part of fifteen minutes arguing about it, with poor Hayley in the middle; even asking for her input on the matter. I think we kind of scared her, other than that, I won the argument. My service dog is in Hayley's care, who is manning the computers in the reconstructed Dino Lab. No doubt she will be spoiling Rex with treats, but she promised to look after him during our absence, that also means she'll be on duty to brush him, because Rex sheds… a lot; unless we don't find anything. This isn't the case however, we all made one step forward, before our world flashed before our eyes!

With The Former Dino Thunder Rangers…

Time Unknown…

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! I felt sweat running down my back and forehead. What do we say!? The four of us were quivering in our shoes, what did Commander Scott mean that we look like his fallen comrades? What does he mean by ' _fallen_ '? As in injured,? Crippled? Coma? Certainly he can't be implying dead here? Right now, he and his associates do not seem to trust us. What do we do? Tell him the truth? Will this man believe our story? I'm growing frustrated, too many what ifs, too many risks. He doesn't trust us and he expects the four of us to tell the truth!? A little hypocritical huh. However… if we're going to be honest, we might as well tell him the truth, Rey was agreeing with, as well the boys and their Dinosaur Spirits, there's no point in hiding or lying. The four of us hear the cocking sound of a rifle behind our backs, no doubt belonging to this… different version of Taylor Earhart; she's going to kill us if we don't say anything. However, trust has to go both ways, therefore, Conor got into his old leader persona and spoke on our behalf. He steps forward, as Commander Scott gave her the hand signal to lower her weapon.

"Speak kid." He grunted,

"Conor." Our former leader corrected, "Conor McKnight.",

"Let's stick to Kid for now." Scott replied, with a little teasing in his tone; as if he's making fun of someone below his rank. Conor tensed, not looking one bit happy about his treatment. Don't lose your cool Conor, we seem to be in a different world that plays by its own set of rules.

"Fine. To put it bluntly Scott; myself and my friends are not from here. We're from another Earth." Conor started, "We were visiting our teachers, only to get sucked into a portal of some kind.",

"I believe you Kid. My team have been monitoring the strange going ons." Said Scott. So those soldiers weren't the only ones watching us. He then turned his attention to the former Pink Time Force Ranger, "Jen, show our guests to the rooms, bring fresh clothing for them. Tomorrow, we'll show them the works. Enjoy your stay outside Angel Grove." Angel Grove!? This city on this Earth is far from the Angel Grove Dr. O and Dr. Hart described to us. We walked through a wasteland and were caused by crazy militant Power Rangers serving under who knows! Even though the giant statue did give us a hint. He was about to dismiss them and us, until I just realised about the hard drive. I quickly searched my pockets for it, ignoring everyone as they thought I was probably crazy. Finally finding it, I showed it to Commander Scott. He raised an eyebrow as he took the drive from my grasp.

"You had someone sent out to retrieve data. It's on this drive." I simply said. All of a sudden, he froze. Did he know who he sent out? Next, he started mumbling.

"Skullovitch! You bastard! Why?" Beside us, Jen was beginning to usher us out of the room to bring us to the Sleeping Quarters. So… the guy who was shot, that was Skullovitch? Are they on about Skull!? The same guy who hung with another lad named Bulk? The two people who used to annoy Dr. Oliver and his friends when they in high school!? What is going on?

( _Earth-X_   _Jason's POV_ )

Once the doppelgängers were gone, shown to their quarters by Jen, I placed the drive on the desk. I clenched my fist, trying to keep calm, I sent Skull on an infiltration mission one week ago to find any information, crucial information that could help us be one step ahead of Firebird or learn what projects she is up to. Then these kids show up and are the ones to deliver the drive to me. Unable to control my temper, I grabbed the nearest object on the desk and flung it to the ground, startling some of the rebels, except my friends. Trini knows my temper can flare every now and then, but… why Skull? We lost too many people over this war. Someone has to break the news to Bulk, those two are inseparable friends, as much as they used to annoy us back in high school in the early nineties. It feels so long ago. The memories are so far back, so distant.

I remember all the times we hung out at the Youth Centre, Trini would be with Billy, helping with a science project, Zach is teaching his class dancing, myself and Tommy on the mats sparring and… Kimberly, on the beam, perfecting her gymnastics technique or be writing an essay for her AP History class with her lecturer. After all the things we have been through, being Power Rangers, stepping down from service, just when myself and the others heard Tommy and my little sister have gotten back together; Mesogog ruins it all. He's the reason why we have lost our little sister, it's his fault that the world is fucked up, why we are fighting to survive and take back our home. He brought back Firebird, not knowing the consequences, that she doesn't listen to anyone but herself. Everyone here has changed, losing friends, lovers, team mates has changed us all. Zordon's legacy has been reduced to merely a few stragglers from a ranger(s) or ranger team here and there. The ranger powers that have been completely destroyed are the Astro powers, the Quasar Sabres are broken, our allies: the Alien Rangers of Aquitar are dead, so is Prince Trey: the wielder of the Gold Zeo Powers, the same powers that have nearly killed me. The Wild Force Rangers are stripped of their powers. Firebird had the nerve to face Animus, he's somewhat like a Megazord God overseeing the rangers and their Wild Zords; but our enemy did not back down and she was able to strike him down. The floating island that they called home: Animaria is gone, taking Princess Shayla, Merrick, Cole, Danny and Max with it. Which is why Taylor and Alyssa are all that is left. Also, the Masked Rider of Edenoi is dead too. As mentioned before, the Dino Gems our destroyed also.

Firebird does have blood on her hands, a lot of blood. Our other allies, Ninjor and Dulcea; my littler sister's biological aunt and uncle are dead, they tried to reason with Firebird or attempted to enter her mind to bring Kim back, but it was all for naught. She even put an end to the Blue Senturion. Oh! And how could I forget? The Lightspeed Rangers and Ninja, Thunder and Saumrai Storm Ranbers are dead, all of them! Along with Dr Andrew Hart's team: Operation Overdrive. It's just us and we are barely hanging, fighting in a war that we could possibly lose, but we still have a small fighting chance. Some of my close friends who served as rangers still have their powers, people like Justin, Tanya and Kat to name a few and also, who is left of Time Force; that being Jen, Wes and Eric. In truth, we have some of the Zeo and Turbo Powers, along with the powers of the Chronomorphers and the Quantum Morpher, but it's not enough.

Firebird destroyed each and every Zord belonging to the previous ranger teams; the Ninja and Shogun Zords are desecrated, original reconstructed Dinozords and Thunderzords gone, the Zeo and Turbo Zords, Astro Megaship is gone, the Galactabeasts have been slain, Lightspeed has been reduced to dust, all the Zords for Time force are over in the year three-thousand and twenty-seven bar the Q-Rex, which mets its demise; plus, we have no way of communicating with them. As I said before, Firebird struck down the God Megazord Animus and all of the Wild Zords, the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Rangers' Zords have been eradicated, as their own arsenal and the ninja academies. The Dino Thunder Rangers of this world spoke for themselves, Mystic Force had their magic cut off, the Magic Council gone. Operation Overdrive stood no chance and were obliterated. Our last hope was the arsenal Andros helped construct for SPD, sadly, the prototype Zords for the organisation fell to the wrath and sheer, raw power of Firebird. After that, Firebird began to hunt any other potential places to harbour Power Rangers. In a hidden mountainous forest, a school to teach chosen warriors the way of their Spirit Animals; a bit like the Animal Spirits, except the Ninetti are much older, had been discovered, no one survived. She even vanquished the evil spirit known as Dai Shi to avoid competition. Next was a dojo training the next generation of Samurai warriors, after that, an apprentice of Zordon's: Gosei was located, the Legendary Ranger Keys were smashed and Gosei himself was killed, trying to reach for Kimberly, knowing she was Zordon's daughter. In another city, a Ninja Star, made from Ninja Steel was being protected, the Crimson Ranger destroyed it too, nothing was left. Firebird made quick work, she was ruthless, no future ranger power or team were safe. Firebird made sure that the Ranger Legacy is forever wiped out. We were powerless. We were coinless.

The kids that came through the portal to our world, they might be helpful, even our only hope, but… can we trust them? I did give them a room, I believed their story, but we have to make sure this isn't a sick joke by Firebird, to destroy us from the inside. I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder, I turned around to see Trini.

"You should get some rest Jase. It's been a long day." She said,

"You're right." I picked up the drive. Skull, your death will not be in vain, there better be good stuff on this. I handed the stick to my wife. "Get this to Justin and Hayley, see what they can get out of it.",

"No worries dear, just get some sleep." I smiled weakly at Trini and like she said, I retreated to my quarters.

_ Back To The Mentors… _

_ Time Unknown… _

_ Days On Earth-X: 0… _

( _Scene: Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Before any of us could count to five, the portal opened, literally spitting us out. I face planted on the sandy ground, followed by Tommy and Aegis, who decided to use me as a pillow to soften their landing! Having their combined weight on my back is just so good for it! We all groaned after that little travel, we were not ready for it; despite the fact Tommy and I are used to such travel. However, this is not travelling between time on the same Earth, this is travelling to another Earth. Tommy and my cousin finally got off of me and Tommy, being the gentleman he is, offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand, smiling. Once I got back up to my feet, we had a good look at our surroundings; sand, nothing but sand in every single direction you turn. This must be a desert, I wonder where we are exactly. The best thing to do is find clues or some kind of sign that humans are still around.

Next, Caesar and Rhea took the time to scout ahead for us, telling the three of us that there's a settlement a few miles from here. Looks like a start, maybe get some answers too; let's just pray that we don't meet any hostility on this foreign Earth. With that, myself, Tommy and Aegis began walking east, towards the settlement. While we walked, I was busy taking in the environment, it… it looks like a war zone, it's almost like… Eltar during Countdown To Destruction. Did the Earth invasion actually succeed? What of my home planet here? Images of the war myself and Aegis fought in began to flash, I was hearing explosions, screaming, everything was on fire. I put my hand against the side of my head, trying to shake off the flashbacks. Rhea appeared beside me, landing on my shoulder and nuzzled me, a similar way Rex would nuzzle my hand. Then I felt Tommy's hand on me, he could tell my flashbacks were triggering again. He and my cousin gave me the option to stay with Hayley, but I didn't want to look weak, I wanted to prove to them that I want to be strong again. I just hate feeling weak, and I could fearlessly lead an army into battle. This was all before my PTSD changed me.

After two or three hours of walking, the settlement came into view. Over the sand dune, there were several rows of houses and in the centre was a statue of… a Power Ranger? There's a ranger on this Earth? Why just one? Are there not more ranger teams? Mine and Tommy's Animal Spirits were feeling very uneasy, they seem to be getting a bad or unnerving aura. It's actually giving me the chills. We slid down the sand dune, heading for the main square, let's hope the civilians are not hostile either and can provide some answers for us. Perhaps the kids have taken shelter in one of the houses, if not; then where are they? We all stopped in front of one house and Tommy knocked. There was some movement inside and after a few minutes, the door cracked open.

"What do you want?" He asked. Then, his eyes laid on me and they widened with fear, why is he afraid of me? "NO! Please, don't hurt me!" I put my hand up to try and calm him down.

"Sir, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what's going on." I explained to him, but in a panic, he shut the door in our faces; leaving us all a little flabbergasted. What was that about? What was he afraid of? He was more afraid of me specifically, but why? I heard Aegis sigh, he suggested we try another house. As we walked through the streets, two soldiers walked out towards us and spotted the three of us, much to our dismay.

"Hold it, you three! Don't you realise curfew has been implemented?" One of the soldiers asked. Tommy took control of the scene.

"Apologies officers, we were making our back, but took a wrong turn." Suddenly, both of the soldiers froze, looking back at each other, then turned to to us. Without warning, they raised their weapons.

"Hold on a second! You're supposed to be dead!" My boyfriend's face fell, even Aegis'. What!? Tommy is supposed to be dead!? We all heard the safety being removed, oh that's not good, as my old soldier instincts kicked in; and without second thought, we turned the other direction as my cousin screamed run!

_ After Ten Minutes of Running… _

God damn it to hell! We looked back, hearing the soldiers making chase, while they called for backup. They were also firing their rifles, some of the blasts just barely missing us or our heads; I'm pretty sure some narrowly missed either the lower leg or our knees. I've almost forgotten what a gun fight is like, and I've been in plenty of them; it wasn't long when we heard ships flying overhead, as the light beams focused on us. We're not even one full hour on this Earth and we already have targets on our backs! However, we just kept running, not looking back. In the distance, we could see someone waving at us, are they friend or foe? Are they really trying to help? Going with my gut instincts, we ran to the person or persons. Upon reaching them, the three of us were pushed into what looks like a hole that leads into a sewer. Honestly, I don't care, we just need to hide and not end up dead! Our rescuers jumped down to join us as the sewer cap above closed automatically and we faced our rescuers, after catching our breath. I can actually thank my military training. They removed their hoods, our jaws dropped, seeing Zach, Trini and… is that Kat? I was about to lend out my hand to shake theirs and thank them, but instead, I turned as Tommy and Aegis were being handcuffed by Trini and Kat! I looked back at ' _Zach_ ' to argue, but instead, I was met with the shoulder rest of his rifle to the face, knocking me out.

_ With The Kids… _

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself and the boys were laying on our bunk beds, wondering how we are going to get back to our own world. I was also thinking what sort of things Commander Scott is going to assign us? Is he recruiting us into a fight that should not be ours? It actually worries me, getting involved in a fight that we have no idea who the enemy is. So far, he told us no information, he said to wait till morning and we'll be briefed then. Uh! I hate being left in the dark. This had me thinking as well, are our mentors looking for us? If they are, well… I hope they didn't start any consternation like us. Thankfully, our Dinosaur Spirits or Thunder Spirits to avoid confusion; are good company, right now Rey is snuggled up next to me.

All of a sudden, our peace was interrupted when we heard complaining and yelling through the corridor. Conor, Ethan, Trent and myself got up from our beds, to check out what it is. Two of the voices sounded familiar, oh my god! Did Dr. Oliver and Mr. Callaghan find us!? Wait, where's Dr. Hart? The four of us exited the room, seeing our teachers, two of them, handcuffed, like we were and then Dr Hart was being dragged away, unconscious in another direction. Hold on! Why is she unconscious? Did they knock her out!? Why? She isn't a threat! I ran over to them.

"Dr. O! Mr. Callaghan!" I called out,

"Kids!" Tommy said in a relieved tone, "Thank god you are alright!",

"Good to see you're alive." Mr. Callaghan added. He then turned his attention to the different version of Zach and Trini. So I'm guessing Kat dragged our History Teacher somewhere else. "Now, what is the meaning of this!",

"Sorry, safety precaution." Zach simply stated. "Trust is a fragile thing." We heard another door open, seeing Commander Scott step out. Tommy's face dropped, as did Scott's. His eyes widened with shock, surprise and… happiness? Commander Scott rushed over, locking Tommy in a strong hug.

"I know you're not the Tommy of this world, but it's just good to see you again." He said,

"Jason, bro, what's going on? Can you ask Zach and Trini to remove the handcuffs?" Tommy pleaded. Of course! How did I not put two and two together? Commander Scott is basically Jason, the Original Red Ranger of this Earth. Wow, I'm an idiot, however… he has aged so much, no wonder I didn't recognise him. Jason gave the nod, so Zach and Trini removed the handcuffs. Our teachers rubbed their wrists. After that, Kat reappeared, Jason turned to her.

"What's up Kat?",

"I'm just after placing this Firebird imposter in the cell. The question is: we don't know if she's Firebird or not." Our faces paled upon hearing the name Firebird. Why would they think our teacher is Firebird? She's still Dr. Kimberly Hart! The Ninjetti managed to seal Firebird away deep in her conscience. Dr. Oliver did not look one bit impressed. His eyes even flashed green, meaning he is pissed.

"Excuse me! But that is Kimberly! She's not Firebird! We managed to beat her!" Jason only shook his head. Then Aegis added in another comment, directed towards the rebel leader.

"Wasn't it a bit far fetched to knock out my cousin?" He was clearly unimpressed. So... they knocked her out in case our teacher is Firebird!?

"Let's take this to the meeting room. There's a lot of things you guys don't know." He said to us, "For now, your ' _Kimberly_ ' is not trusted here and will remain in our cell." All six of us just had this look of shock on our faces, what do we have to do to get them to trust our Dr. Hart or vice versa? However, we need answers now, so we followed Jason, Trini, Zach and Kat to their meeting room. Actually, what happened to Mr. Callaghan here? Jason did not mention him once. Maybe he met the same fate as Dr. O too.

_ Back To Kimberly… _

( _Scene: Holding Cell, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I regained consciousness, groaning as I opened my eyes. Being knocked out must be a running gag with me. I really want to punch this Earth's version of Zach, why did he knock me out with his rifle? I think I feel the pain coming now, along with a nice bruise. He got me good on the head. What's his problem? Slowly, I stood up, trying to get a bearing of my new environment. I saw cell bars separating me from this room to the main area. I sighed, out loud, you got to be fucking kidding me! Ending up in prison cells is another running gag or at this stage, a joke for me, they're not new to me. Great, now I'm pissed. I went over and grabbed the bars, who knows, they might be weak enough for me to pull apart by force using my Eltarian strength. Sadly, they would not budge, it was like they were designed to hold Eltarians like me. I sensed my eyes were flashing because I am beyond my wits end of being treated like I'm a low life criminal or a prisoner of war! I attempted to shoulder ram the bars to try and loosen them, they still did not budge, not even a creak was heard.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. The guard who was patrolling my cell stopped in front of me, the person looked like… Taylor Earhart? Former Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger? "Taylor! Why am I in this cell? Where's Tommy, Aegis and the kids?",

"Under Commander Scotts orders, you are to remain here." Taylor said with little or no emotion, "At the moment, you are not trusted in this compound." With that, she walked away to continue her guard duty, leaving me somewhat bewildered. What is she talking about? I hope Tommy and the others can prove that I am trust worthy on my behalf since I'm locked up here. I decided to sit down on the makeshift bed, rubbing my necklace. There is something wrong with world and whatever it is, I don't like it.

_ With The Others… _

( _Scene: Meeting Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I sat in my seat, completely numb, as Jason's words glossed into my mind. It was hard to hear! In this world, the majority of Zordon's Ranger Legacy has been wiped out, leaving only a few survivors and some ranger powers existing. Here, the Dino Thunder Team on this Earth failed to save Kimberly, only weakened Firebird and she fled, vanishing until the end of the Operation Overdrive Rangers' service. Firebird has done some unimaginable things, starting a war, destroying cities to the point they are a wasteland. She also stole the Power Coins belonging to the Original Rangers! The powers belonging to the Red, Yellow, Black, Blue; that was somehow separated, and White Ranger; but it wasn't the Tigerzord Power Coin, it was the Falcon coin. He explained that Firebird made herself ruler of their Earth, a majority of the population joined her army; Jason and the rebels call them the Ranger Soldier Battalion. Then there's the Eltarian Army themselves, so that's who myself, Aegis and Kim ran into. The kids unfortunately, ran into the ranger soldiers. This is one fucked up Earth, all because of one difference during the final battle: their Tommmy and the other Ninjetti failed to seal Firebird away and free Kim.

Sadly for them, some friends have died and others are lost. When I brought up the Ninjetti, Trini explained that their Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy have been captured in the failed fight a couple of years ago. They were then brainwashed into being Firebird's personal bodyguards. I feel bad for this Earth's version of Kat and Tanya, it must be hard for them. So, this Firebird here has the Ninjetti on her side, that's bad. Maybe there's a reason that the portal sent of us here, perhaps a higher power thought that help was needed from an Earth that has not fallen. I know it isn't our fight, but we need to help Jason and his band of rebels. Then a thought came to me, what did the soldiers mean when they said I was supposed to be dead? It can't be true, maybe my alternate version might be… gone into hiding and evaded Firebird for many years. Still, it might be sensitive, but I had to ask Jason.

"Hey Jase, what happened to your Tommy Oliver? Would he not be leading with you?" Jason took in a large volume of air before answering me, looking at my team and I with sad, sorrowful eyes.

"He's dead." We were all silent, we were not sure how to react. I'm… I'm dead? I heard Caesar trying to console me. "When we lost the war, he was taken prisoner. To make a point about rebelling against her rule, Firebird executed him.",

"Fuck!" Aegis muttered, "This is messed up." I then moved onto other matters: Kimberly. There's no need for them to imprison her! She can be trusted.

"Jason, it is safe enough to let Kim out of the cell. She's not a threat." I pleaded,

"That remains to be seen." He grunted, "I won't be made a fool of, if she's playing some mind game." We all turned when we heard Aegis slam his fist on the table, forming a crack due to his strength because of his Eltarian genes. Looks like he's losing his patience because of the way his cousin, my girlfriend is being treated.

"DAMN IT JASON! Kara is. Not. A. Threat!" He punctuated, "We beat Firebird, she's sealed away! What more can we do to get you to trust her?",

"That's the thing." Jason responded, "You only sealed her away. What if Firebird of your Earth returns? Then we'll have two to deal with. Therefore: your cousin will remain in the cell until our Firebird is defeated." Our jaws dropped. He can't be serious! Kim is going to go nuts when she hears this! They're treating her like a criminal when she is innocent! Myself, Aegis and the teenagers are allowed free roam amongst the base, but our Kimberly is to remain in a cell!? How long will it even take to defeat Firebird on this Earth? They should let Kim help, she's knows Firebird better than anyone! She is her alter ego, a monstrous abomination that Maligore created, a monster that thrives on destruction and humanity's end. I pushed everything aside, looks like we have to play a game of trust.

_ Later This Evening… _

( _Scene: Holding Cell, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked through the corridor after getting directions from Kat to where they are holding Kim. She must be lonely and bored down here, so much to Jason's dismay, I decided to not only bring Kim food, but also my own so that we could eat together; even though there are bars keeping us separated. There has to be a way to prove to the rebels that my Kimberly is not a danger to anyone. The kids are with Aegis in the Mess Hall. None of them are impressed with their History Teacher's treatment and I don't blame them. I guess Zach is right somewhat, trust is fragile in this world, you never know who your enemies are; who stab you in the back or out you to the enemy. I finally found Kim's cell, seeing her meditating. A little thing her aunt and uncle taught her, to control her breathing and calm her down, seemingly a great way to pass time if done correctly. I sat down across from my girlfriend and faked a cough to get her attention.

I watched as Kim snapped out her concentration and gave me a small smile, relieved to see me. Kimberly moved closer to me as I handed her meal through the bars and a glass of water. The food isn't much, simple bowl of soup. Jason said something about another supply raid is in the works, food is getting scarce. Kim broke me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like I'm not getting out of this cell any time soon." She said, as she began eating her soup. I put my glass of water down to answer.

"Sadly, yes. Jason and his crew are reluctant to trust you. He said you are to remain here until Firebird is defeated." I heard Kimberly sigh.

"You, the kids and my cousin will figure something out. If not, I will co-operate, no resistance or questions asked." Kim is being very mature about this, she doesn't want to cause deeper rifts with the rebels. The was a brief silence, as Kim and I scraped the last ounce of soup on our bowls. Jason wasn't kidding about food supplies running low, there was enough soup made for a half bowl per person. "I assume the ranger team here could not save their Kimberly Hart.",

"That is the icing on the cake pretty much. On top of that, their Tommy Oliver was executed." I answered. Kim looked away for a moment, before turning to me again.

"Makes me wonder if I'm no different." Kim said to me. She finished her glass of water, then passed the glass and empty bowl back to me. I was a bit shocked at Kim's statement. She is different! You proved you are stronger than Firebird!

"Don't think like that Kim! You are better than Firebird!" I comforted, "We will get you out of this cell. We will prove to this version of Jason that he is wrong about you." I reached through the bars to hold Kim's hand and she returned the gesture by squeezing my hands. I wonder if Hayley is doing alright with Kimberly's service dog Rex and I pray that we have no visitors. Otherwise, there will be war on our own Earth.

_ Back To Earth-1… _

_ 19:28… _

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

For fuck sake! I swear I am going to kill the kids and their mentors! They all vanished! By vanished I mean, now they're all sucked into the portal, which has sent them to God knows what other Earth that is connecting ours to. I can thank my lucky stars none of the other former rangers have come to visit, otherwise, they'll be demanding answers and will want to follow their friends. The worst of the friendship bunch are the Original Rangers and hallelujah, Cassie hasn't caught wind that her alien boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. I then heard Rex whine, he is after eating half his food but I could tell he is worried for his owner Kim. Those two have been inseparable since they were matched, he's not use to being separated from her for this length of time. I rubbed the German Shepherd's head to comfort him. Wherever you guys are, you better not be doing something stupid, because when you all come back and I pray on my life, unscathed; you will all be smacked upside on the head. It's like seeing real life versions of dumb, dumber and dumbest. The kids are Dumb, Kim and Aegis are Dumber, then Tommy is Dumbest.

You think they go looking for danger, but something tells me, danger finds them; like they have a bloody bounty on their heads! There's got to be a way that I can contact them! I mean, they have their communicators, I just have to somehow connect the correct frequency to the other Earth. God damn it! I need Billy's help! All of a sudden, Rex starts barking as the door bell went off. My face paled, shit! Too soon! I wonder who could that be? Please let it be the postman or something like that. Rex bolted off up the stairs and I followed him. Rex was wagging his tail, barking at the door; I gave him the command to sit and to stop barking. Shakily, I reached for the door, opening it; only to see Kim's friends: Trini, Aisha and Kat. I gave them all a friendly smile. Fuck me! It had to be the Devil's Trio? Didn't it? Fate is sure laughing at me now. Kim, if I die, I'm haunting your ass!

"Hey girls!" I greeted, "What brings you here?",

"We were planning to hang out around the city, maybe get some drinks. Trini decided we should tag Kim along for the ride, along with you, of course." Aisha answered. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck. Me! I got to make something up and pray they don't read through it.

"What time is it?" I asked them. Kat had a look at her watch, it was a gift from Billy after their first date.

"A little after seven thirty." They've been gone for two and a half hours, but what if Kim's theory is right? About the fact that time could move differently on another Earth? A hundred and fifty minutes here could just be an hour there.

"As much as Kim would love to go, she's still neck high in correcting homework. Perhaps next time?" I saw Trini frown.

"Wait a minute, where is Tommy? You're usually here when he's there, along with Kim." Suddenly, I saw Aisha closing her eyes. Oh fuck! God damn it to hell with their Ninjetti connection! How did I forget that one little detail? Aisha opened her eyes and she was glaring at me. I found myself suddenly feeling small and inferior to her. At least I enjoyed my time living and it was a very fruitful one too!

"I can't feel Kim or Tommy, even their Animal Spirits Rhea and Caesar." She growled. There's the infamous Mama Bear Mode I've warned about numerous times. "Hayley! Where are the two idiots!?" Well, for one: I have to agree with Aisha about Kim and Tommy being idiots. Before I answered, I felt Rex poke his head out between my legs and Kat looked down.

"Red Head, what's going on?" The former Pink Ranger interrogated, her Australian accent getting thicker than normal. She knows I hate being nicknamed Red Head. Apparently that's what Kim likes to call me when I'm out of earshot and it stuck, until I actually found out. "Kimberly never leaves without her service dog." I'm busted! I sighed in defeat, looking at them and simply asked:

"Do you three believe in the Theory of the Multiverse?" And please don't kill me! We all heard Rex whine as the two former Yellow and Pink Rangers gave me a death glare. They knew exactly that their friends have found trouble once more. All could do was watch as the three female former rangers whipped out their phones to call reinforcements.

_ Back To Earth-X… _

_ Early Morning… _

_ 5:30… _

_ Year: 2028… _

_ Days On Earth-X: 1… _

( _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I found myself being woken up from a peaceful night sleep when someone tapped my shoulder. My eyes shot open, I sat up to see Zach looking down at me with some fresh clothes. He placed them at the foot of my bed and got straight to the point of why he woke me up so early in the morning.

"Get dressed, have breakfast and meet Jason in the Command Chamber as soon as possible." Zach left the room. I might as well do as he says, I wonder why Jason needs my help, or if not just me, but Aegis and the kids too. What does he want with us? Is he now involving us in fight that shouldn't be ours?

_ Twenty Minutes Later… _

_ 5:50… _

After I got dressed and had breakfast, I headed straight for the Command Chamber? Or is it Bunker? The kids told me Aegis left for a moment to bring his cousin a little but of breakfast. Kimberly will have to hang tight for a little longer. I saw everyone surrounding a large table with a holographic map. Is Jason sending us on this mission too? I took my place next to Aegis and the kids as the rebel leader began his briefing.

"Good to see you all." He said to us, "Now, food supplies are starting to run low and we need to restock." Jason zoomed in the map, showing what looked like an aerial view of a warehouse or factory. Hard to tell. "What you're seeing here is a warehouse, where Firebird stores the supplies to feed her army. We need to take as many supplies as our trucks allow.",

"So why do you need us?" Conor asked. Jason turned to him.

"Well Kid, I actually need Tommy, Aegis and Trent. They have invisibility and camouflage. We need them to take out the guards; that's Phase One. Phase Two: the rest of the assault team will charge in then and begin stocking the trucks." I guess that makes sense, seems like Jason is aware we still have our abilities granted by the Dino Gems. Jason carried on with the mission briefing, only to then move onto other things; something about encrypted information on a flash drive, which was cracked thanks to their technical team. Zach stepped forward.

"Thanks to Kira, we are one step ahead of Firebird. After Justin and Hayley uncrypted the files, turns out Firebird is searching for the Morphing Grid." I had to blink twice, the Morphing Grid!? How? It doesn't have a physical form. I decided to voice my opinion.

"I… I don't understand. The Morphing Grid is an… incomprehensible source for all our Ranger Powers. It's like trying to prove the existence of God!" Jason stepped in.

"I'm glad you voiced that Tommy. Yes, the Morphing Grid itself is not a physical thing, but: it can be accessed." Tapping more buttons, another image appeared, showing some kind of crystal. Jason spoke to us again. "Think of this like a key to the Morphing Grid. We can't let Firebird get that key." What can Firebird do if she has access to this world's Morphing Grid?

"We've looked through texts and whatever files our Zordon left us, but the problem is: it is all in Eltarian and none of us can translate it.",

"I can design a code into your computers to translate them." Ethan volunteered. Sadly, the leader of the rebels shook his head, sighing.

"It will take too long. Time is against us." I was going to suggest Aegis, but he's needed on the mission. Then a thought came to me: Kimberly. It's a long shot, but Kim really wants out of that cell.

"Jason, ask our Kimberly to do it. She can translate the files!" I pleaded, "But that means you have to trust her!" The silence was heavy in the air. He finally came to a decision.

"Fine. However, any funny business, none of us will hesitate to put a bullet in her head!" We gulped on the threat, but at least Kim is out that cell. I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy from it. "Now, suit up, claim your weapon in the Armoury and prepare to move out." My team stood up, preparing to leave, just as Jason called out to us. "Tommy! If you guys have to, morph." I pray that this world's Morphing Grid does not reject our powers. There's so much we are unsure of, despite that; I gave him a firm nod. "May the Power protect you."

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird ducked low as a sword came swinging towards her in an attempt to sever her head. She flipped the short sword, changing her standard grip to a reverse and slammed the pommel into her attacker, knocking him unconscious. As she trained, two of the Ninjetti stood at the door from the inside, while the other two kept watch from the outside. Training was a part of Firebird's schedule, a ruler is not a ruler if one cannot defend him or herself. The long standing dictator of Earth has been training since sunrise and decided that it was enough. She has other matters to attend to. Firebird sheathed her short sword behind her back and retreated to her quarters.

Upon reaching her room, she shut the door, so that she could be left alone. With no one in the room but herself, Firebird reached for helmet and removed it. Long, brown hair tumbled out, just barely going below the shoulders. Firebird looked at herself in the mirror, looking back at her was the face that had died long ago. Replacing the soft doe brown eyes were burning blazes of red. The face has become sharp, hardened by the years of fighting, along with a few strands of grey to show that this is an aged version of Firebird; an older, wiser Firebird. Twenty years of ruling does that. Kimberly Hart, or going by her Eltarian heritage: Kara of Eltar is gone and there's no bringing her back. The little Crane everyone knew and loved is no more. Firebird tied her hair back in a ponytail, before putting the helmet back. Her next protocol is to check on the warehouse, she needs to make sure her army can be fed.

Firebird exited her room. She saw one of the guards from the Eltarian Army standing outside, so she signalled to get his attention. His body straightened as he saluted her. Firebird addressed him in the Eltarian language.

"Prepare my ship. I'm going to the warehouse." The soldier saluted again and ran off to alert Firebird's personal pilot. Little did she know, the rebels were targeting that same warehouse and have knowledge of her project to access and/or tamper with the Morphing Grid.

_ Back To Kimberly… _

_ 16:45… _

( _Scene: Research Room, Command Bunder, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Reefside, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was typing away and reading the files Jason told me to translate for him. To be honest, I was surprise that he is willing to trust me, letting me out of my cell was a good sign. Looks like Tommy did make some leeway on him, but everyone was still nervous of me and it didn't help that I have Taylor and Eric not too far from me, waiting for me to slip up. I was threatened that if I do anything, then they'll shoot me. I did my best to ignore them. What does this other version of Firebird want to do to the Morphing Grid? Tamper it? Control it? It would be disastrous if she does have control over it. Tommy and the gang are already gone off to raid the warehouse, as I try to pin point the location of the crystal that can access the Grid. I feel I should be out there helping them, but… I guess no one trusts me enough yet; let alone trust me to charge out there armed with a weapon.

There are many similarities between this world and ours, except for the fact that Firebird is still in control and conquered Earth. Even though Tommy told me not to think too deep on it, though this place is an alternate version of our own Earth; if I ended remaining as Firebird, would I be like this one here? A merciless dictator with an iron fist, a conqueror of a whole planet? This person who has enough power to crippled the Ranger Legacy to a myth of its own and one that the people respect out of pure fear? Could I be that, with or without Firebird? Ironically it reminds of Trent's comics, with Tommy. Is there a world existing next ours, where Tommy remained evil? Is Trent's supposedly fictional character Lord Drakkon real? The universe is just full of surprises, secrets, mysteries; perhaps they were hidden for a reason. Maybe a higher power thought this knowledge would be too dangerous in mortal hands, purposely kept it hidden in plain sight, but out of mind, in fear that we would exploit and abuse this knowledge. I snapped myself out of the whole philosophy going through my head and continued translating the files.

I prayed my friends are alright, even though Jason and his team put a fair bit of planning into the supply raid; they didn't leave until ten minutes ago, and anything could wrong. If my friends die, they'll have another Firebird to deal with. I was about fifty-five percent through the translations, until I stumbled across a page, that hinted the location of The Crystal Key; I decided to call it. It turns out it's just a crystal, a powerful one and not an actual key; however, as I dug deeper, the information was more disconcerting than I thought. It looks like we were right and wrong. We are correct in stating that the Morphing Grid is a power, a source that connects all ranger powers, including their creation. The Morphing Grid is… like an inaccessible dimension, which is hard to tell whether it has a stable form or not. The part we are wrong about, is the Grid having a physical form, the crystal that we and Firebird are seeking is The Morphing Grid! A physical part of it, that took on a form that our minds can somewhat comprehend. So Firebird is literally looking for The Morphing Grid, she wants to use it to control it or make herself more powerful. She could have the power recreate all of the ranger powers and use them for herself! In a way, she wants to be a God. It's all the more reason we need to find it and fast.

Just as I was about to pull up another file to cross link or cross reference, the alarm inside the base went off. I could hear everyone going ballistic, Taylor and Eric left their post, not before telling me to stay in the room. To hell with that! If my friends are in trouble, they need me! Getting up from seat, I made my way to the Command Chamber; thankfully no one was batting an eyelid to my presence in the corridor. I stopped by the entrance, just about able to hear Jason saying something about the supply raid being compromised and Firebird herself is there! My heart began to race, Tommy, Aegis, the kids! I know where they went, Tommy decided to slip the co-ordinates for me, in case I need to find him. When no one was looking, I turned on my heel to find the garage to search for a mode of transport, not before stopping by the Armoury to grab a rifle and surprisingly, a short sword belonging to the Eltarian Army. I found a Raptor Cycle that looks well maintained, must have belonged to the other versions of the Dino Thunder Rangers. I opened the door leading to the harsh wasteland and rode out. Tommy, everyone, hang on!

_ 17:50… _

( _Scene: Warehouse, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I shoulder rammed a table with Aegis' help, to overturn it and use it as cover. Damn it! I thought this would be a simple supply run. Myself, Trent and Aegis followed the plan, knocked out the guards, the Assault Team led by Zach followed through, we filled the trucks and without warning, reinforcements come bursting through the other door and now it's chaos! I worried for the kids, they're not used to being a gun fight, then I watched as Aegis stood up and fired more shots, before ducking to reload. He's well used to this kind of situation, I can imagine Beautiful would be too, she led a freaking army! She carried out many campaigns on various planets. This is why I'm somewhat glad to leave her with Commander Jason, this fight would bring her back. I raised my rifle and returned fire at the enemy soldiers, marking one in the chest and the other to a headshot. This isn't a video game! This is real! I know the kids want to use their powers, but it's too dangerous and the situation is too risky to morph.

All of a sudden, everyone, including Aegis and I were lifted up from our feet by an energy blast coming from behind. It threw us out of our cover, sending us flying towards the middle of the warehouse. We looked around as all we could see were red, yellow, blue and black streaks, running around us as they nitpicked the rebels; killing some of them and knocking others unconscious. Zach was then thrown towards us, as he landed on his side, groaning. The four coloured streaks stopped in front of us, revealing four of the Ninjetti. I couldn't believe it! Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam! I looked into their eyes, they were cold and emotionless, steeled; Jason said something about Firebird brainwashing them, she really did a number on their minds, but maybe there's a chance to get them back. We were all told to drop our weapons and get onto our knees, so we complied. As the mix of Eltarian soldiers and Ranger Soldiers stood guard, another figure stepped in, walking out of the shadows. Our jaws dropped, I looked as Zach began to tremble slightly. Firebird, this alternate Earth's version.

I examined Firebird in a calculating manner, crimson coloured suit; neither pink nor red, her armour resembled that from my old Green Ranger suit, except the symbol of the Firebird in the centre instead of a three-toed talon. The helmet was a combination of the Pterodactyl, being the name: Pterodactyl-Firebird and the Dragonzord, as I could see a red gem sit above her pitch black visor. I moved down to the waist and I caught sight of my Dragon Dagger and the standard Blade Blaster on the other. Firebird also carried a short sword sheathed on her back. Holy shit! She's armed to the teeth. Wait! Does that mean Firebird somehow managed to merge her Power Coin with the other version of the Green Power Coin!? Oh that's bad! Firebird looked down on us, like we are inferior beings and she is superior to us; I can't help but say she is intimidating. She turned her head, looking at us all, but she then turned back to me. Great.

"Well, well, well." She said, in a haunting voice, reminding me when Kim first became Firebird. It terrified me, in all my years, I hoped to never hear that evil voice of her's. No, not her's, Firebird's. "Not only I killed you once, but it looks like I have to do so again.",

"I'm not afraid of you!" I snarled, "How about you look at me face to face, instead hiding behind a stupid helmet!" In that instant, she back handed me across the face, hard. It caused me to spit a small amount of blood out. Ouch, at least she held back on the Eltarian strength. I'm sure I could sense the kids and Aegis flinching. That was a ringer of a back hand.

"I would watch your tongue Oliver. Fine, however, you want to see my face, the least I can do is comply." Firebird reached for her helmet, removing the clasps. Her helmet lifted, making her caramel-brown hair, lined with grey streaks fall out, hair that was tied back in a ponytail; so it rested on her shoulder. She then passed her helmet to one of the soldiers who took it from her. I almost wanted to get sick, red glowing eyes burned into my skull, it looks like there is nothing left of this Earth's Kimberly. Of course, this is an older Firebird, she is no doubt more wiser and plays smart, but to think this was their Kimberly. Jason's no them have went through so much hardship since their Earth literally went to shit. "There's no point in trying to reach for her. The Crane is gone, eradicated; only I remain." Firebird unsheathed her short sword, point its tip at my neck.

"Going to kill me again?" I said to her, as the blade pressed against my bare skin.

"This time, it won't be by my Firing Squad." The soldiers behind me, grabbed my arms and bent me forward, exposing my neck. The kids and Aegis were begging Firebird not to kill me, but their words were falling on deaf ears. I really was that much of a threat, huh? I closed my eyes, praying Kim is not seeing this, but then, we all heard the sound of an engine; a motorbike engine. Is that Jason coming to rescue us? Firebird's attention was diverted away from us, only for everyone in the warehouse to duck and cover as laser were fired. It pushed our enemies away from us, dividing us was a familiar red bike. That's a Raptor Cycle! The figure dismounted the bike and began firing his rifle with the expertise of a soldier from an army.

We watched as our saviour fired, found cover, fired again with dexterity before reloading the rifle. Zach saw the chance to fight back, telling me it was time to morph, as he stood and whacked his rifle into Rocky's head, knocking him out in one blow. Aegis did the same with Aisha and the kids followed suit, not before apologising to the alternate versions of Billy and Adam. Good, with the Ninjetti out of the way, things will run a lot more smoothly and Firebird no longer has her bodyguards. Zach ordered us to cover him as he tied up his friends, with help from the surviving rebels. My team got into position, silently praying the Morphing Grid here does not reject us. Our Dino Gems shifted to their morpher form and Aegis stood into his morphing stance. Conor led us to morph.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!",

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" I inserted and twisted my Dino Key into my morpher.

"White Ranger! Power Up!" And now, it was Aegis' turn.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He raised his morpher, "Phantom Ranger Power!" Chaos insured once more. Firebird ran over to the figure wearing the helmet, raising her sword, before I could yell out to the person as a warning; the pommel slammed hard into the helmet, shattering it. Luck must have been on his or her side, as our rescuer was not knocked out. When the pieces of the helmet fell off, revealing the person's face, my jaw dropped, my eyes widened in surprise. It was Kimberly! What is she doing here! Jason is going to throw a fit!

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Firebird and I faced each other, despite the fighting going on around us. It's strange, I'm so used to having my alter ego in my head, trapped and locked away, only to see her right in front of me like I'm looking into a mirror; then my opposite is looking back. The reflection is not just a mirror image of me, it's like... it is showing another side of me, one that I keep buried. I discarded the rifle after I used up all of the ammunition, I only brought two spare magazines with me; which are already gone. I unsheathed my short sword, glaring at Firebird. She did the same, unsheathing both the Dragon Dagger and her sword. Her eyes burned with a lust for power, it makes my stomach churn, that this could possibly have been me on our own Earth.

"I never thought to be facing a shadow of myself." She chuckled,

"I have been you once, but my friends saved me from this fate." Firebird lunged at me, quickly. Thanks to my enhanced reflexes, I blocked her attack, putting us both in a lock, both of us trying to out strength the other.

"Friends are a mere nuisance." Firebird growled. I managed to overpower the dictator, pushing her back, leaving her defence open. I took the opening, striking Firebird with a kick to her stomach. While she was stunned, I got another hit in, striking my blade against her cheek, cutting it. Firebird did not seem that one bit bothered by the pain, but I only angered her. My opponent unleashed a small fireball, tossing it towards me; someone then grabbed me, tackling me actually to avoid the pyro attack. I lifted my head to see Tommy, as he pulled me up onto my feet. That was when we heard Zach yelling at us to retreat, as the truck stopped outside. Tommy fired an energy orb to distract Firebird and we ran for the truck like our lives depended on it. Reaching the truck, we all hopped into the back, with Conor beside us as he had his Raptor Cycle and with that, Zach hit the accelerator, with the other trucks following, leaving behind dirt in the air. I'm sure Firebird and I will cross paths again.

_ 18:30… _

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The majority of us flinched, bar myself and Tommy as Jason went off on a full on rant. It was more directed at me, since I disobeyed orders, running off to the warehouse and engaging with Firebird. Because of that, Firebird is aware of my existence here and will stop at nothing to come after me. I rubbed the side of my head, as Jason's voice filled the Command Chamber, which is mostly empty at the moment. He was waiting to go off at me the second I stepped foot in here, instead bringing us all to the Meeting Room or somewhere quieter. What did he expect me to do!? Just sit in the room to translate the stupid files, while my friends were in danger? I could not just sit and do nothing! Aegis and Tommy could see I was just about ready to explode, but I was controlling myself. Yet, the longer Jason ranted, my patience began to wear thin, I just snapped. I slammed my hand into the table, rattling the contents, my eyes flashing red.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" I yelled at him, "Just sit on the sidelines and watch my friends die? When was the last time YOU were on the battlefield?",

"I'm needed here to monitor everything!" Jason argued,

"So you let Zach risk his life instead?" I scoffed, "You're a bigger coward than I thought." The leader of the rebels flared, his anger searing off his aura.

"Excuse me!?",

"You're a coward Jason! Watching all your friends die scared you so bad, you hide behind a fancy title!" I countered, "I may have been just a Lieutenant on Eltar, but I didn't hide. A true Commander fights with his men and dies beside them!" I took a deep breath, to keep myself in control. "And you are afraid of Firebird." Jason's eyes softened, as they began to see through my words.

"I may fear Firebird, but I'm the one thing that this rebellion is still happening." I shook my head and laughed.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought. It's not you Jason, it's Tommy's presence, not just yours, our very own Tommy. His presence has given your rebels, a reason to continue fighting a war that should have ended long ago." I told him, "You are afraid Scott and it is pitiful. I feel sorry for you.",

"I'm afraid to lose you." He replied, after the moment of silence, "Seeing you, the real you, reminded me of the Kimberly we lost. I did not want to lose my sister again.",

"You won't have to fear that. You must let go of your fear and carry on fighting, for your Kimberly's sake. Help your rebels end this war, you're tired of fighting; they're tired of fighting. Everyone is tired of fighting." Said I. Jason stood there silently as I continued my mini speech. "Fight with them, not for them. Let them know that their Commander is with them to the end!",

"You're right." He said to me, "You are right. It was also why I was so slow to trust you. You have it now, Kim. Forgive me?" He lent out his hand for me to shake. I turned back to my friends, Aegis and Tommy, asking for should I accept it or not. They said nothing, but nodded. I smiled softly, as did the former Original Red Ranger and accepted his hand. I then found myself pulled into a hug and we held each other tightly, until he let me go. "Thank you, I'm at peace now. So, what about Firebird's project?" I smirked at him and everyone.

"This will be interesting for all of you to hear."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Power Does Not Make You A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-1 Rangers and Earth-X rebels gear up to retrieve the crystal before Firebird, but unbeknown to the others; Kimberly and her cousin Aegis have fears they hidden from them and need to confront. However, Firebird has one more pawn on the chess board to break them all.

_"The measure of a man is what he does with power."_

\- Plato

* * *

 Interlude:

Firebird:  _"What is it that you fear Kara?"_

Kimberly Hart (Kara of Eltar):  _"Myself."_

Firebird:  _"We are mere shadows of each other."_

Kimberly Hart (Kara of Eltar):  _"Just because you have power, because I'm scared of you, it does not make you a God. That will be your downfall."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Power Does Not Make You A God

* * *

_Earth-1…_

_22:00…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

I was in my chair, sitting so stiff, one would mistaken me for a statue or I was frozen in place. Indeed I was frozen, I'm stuck here with the veterans from the Original to Zeo/Turbo Generation One Rangers! That means apart from the Devil's Trio; Jason, Billy, Zach, Rocky, Adam and Tanya are here. Aisha, Trini and Kat stuck around to ring their dearly beloveds. Jason was pacing to the point he's going to burn a hole through Tommy's wooden floor, Billy was more than likely more curious at the fact parallel Earths exist, Zach and Rocky were like Adam and Tanya; they did not know what to make of the situation. Speaking of Adam and Tanya, their one year and ten month old baby girl, whom they named Jade, is with Adam's parents. They are currently taking care of her in Angel Grove. I could tell they all had their morphers on them, they're ready for action, ready to save their bloody friends, who are practically their brother and sister but blood. When I told Trini, Aisha and Kat the truth, they had a hissy fit! They even called Kim and Tommy every name in the book, with Trini rambling something in Vietnamese, bloody hell! We even had Artemis and Shiba appearing and they rambled too. Rex sat on the floor at my feet, still whining every now and then, he's having some sort of separation anxiety from Kim. He worried about her, it is his duty to look out for his owner.

Unfortunately for them all, none of them will be able to go through the portal for a while. Billy checked some of the data on the wormhole and it looks like it is recharging. It lost a fair bit of energy transporting the kids, then Tommy, Kim and Aegis. Right! How did I forget about Cassie? Kat, as a fellow Pink Ranger, took the pleasure to contact the former second generation Turbo Ranger and the Pink Astro Ranger about her missing boyfriend. She was in the middle of planning her next tour, but put it all to a halt when she was told Aegis disappeared. Cassie literally drove all the way here, breaking the speed limit too and boy was she furious; not exactly Pink Ranger furious, but she was ready smack someone or if you're unlucky enough, get shot by her Astro or her Satellite Blaster and I don't know which is more painful. Back to the other matter on hand, the wormhole, it seems like it won't be able to transport any more people until it reaches satisfactory energy levels and that won't be another day or two, maybe three. Hey, even cosmological wonders need to recharge their batteries.

I really hope everyone is OK, I do worry for them. They are on a different Earth, that probably plays by its own rules. It makes me wonder what is different there; the rangers? Did evil win? Anything could happen, the possibilities or scenarios are endless. Damn it Kim, you had to go on a tangent about infinite universes like female version of Billy. I almost thought I was standing next to Kendrix instead. Next, I looked up to see Jason has finally stopped pacing, oh thank god! However, that was when he went off.

"I'm going sock Tommy and Kim when they get back!" He said. What about Aegis? Alright, Cassie will sort him out. "It's been a year since they retired from service and now they're back again!?" Cassie was next to voice her thoughts.

"Jason, I know how you feel. I'm ready to beat up Kimberly's cousin, but we have to plan first. We can't just charge in blind." At least Cassie is being reasonable, more reasonable than Jason. When he's pissed or upset, the Red Ranger is like a bull… I mean a Tyrannosaurus in a china shop. It doesn't help the fact that the wormhole won't reach sufficient energy levels to transport them all at once for… two to three days. I hope Tommy and them can last two to three days. As of now, these guys are not budging, looks like they're all bunking in Tommy's house; at least I have Billy with me, he'll help me to establish some form of communication. I think I'm going to expect a few sleepless nights.

_With Kimberly and company…_

_23:40…_

( _Scene: Outside Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat outside the Command Centre.. Bunker, whichever it's called now, on the rocks meditating. I was thinking about the event that has passed, so we finally met Firebird. It's so weird, just seeing my darker half, my shadow face to face; not trapped in my conscience. This Firebird is more deadlier than when I was taken over, of course, Firebird here, fled the final fight; I didn't. I can't believe she managed to wipe out this Earth's version of Zordon's Legacy, to the point of only a few survivors. I have to locate and recover the crystal Morphing Grid before she does, if Firebird gets her hands on it, then Jason and his rebels are doomed. I was able to explain the whole thing to Jason and the team, he passed on the translated notes to the different versions of Hayley and Justin. After we sorted out some differences, with a lot of yelling and some demeaning, Jason finally trusts me, the rebels trust me… well most of them. A few of the rebels are still wary of me, I don't blame them. What if my evil manages to come out somehow? I don't have the same control as Tommy. He and Dragon have an understanding, Firebird will just do anything in her power to kick me down.

I decided to get some air after dinner, I just needed it. A part of me wonders did this wormhole bring us here for a reason? Was it to help the rebels and our doppelgängers? Help them win fight that they have a narrow chance of winning? Firebird hurt and killed so many people, no doubt she conquered many planets along the way, she really is a true tyrant. The Kimberly of this Earth is long gone. When I was in the mess hall, my eyes laid on this Earth's Caroline, she works with Alyssa, one of the few surviving Wild Force Rangers apart from Taylor, as a medic. It must hurt her so bad, seeing her own daughter become like this. Once she glanced at me, Caroline turned away from my gaze, seeing my face brought back too many memories of a daughter she lost to an alter ego and to be on the opposite side of the war, makes it all the more harder. What happened this Kimberly's stepfather Pierre? Did he not make it? Did my doppelgänger managed to... at least make an effort to befriend him? Not be hostile? Other than that, I try my best to avoid her sometimes.

I wonder, even though she's a different version of me, we might still be connected in a way, we might be the same. Just because this misfortune happened here, doesn't mean it could happen on my team's own Earth, just at a later stage in the timeline. It makes me scared, that I could be this. It frightens me and I did tell my friends should Firebird be released again, they shouldn't waste their time trying to save me, my alter ego won't go down easy again. Firebird failed once and a second time, third time round; she will be unmerciful and relentless. The order I gave them if I'm too far gone: is to kill me. I did enough damage as Firebird, I set a good portion of Reefside on fire, hundreds of thousands of dollars of property damage, severely injured and killed men, women and children. Fuck! I killed two of mine, Aegis' and Tommy's students: Cassidy Cornell and Devon Del Valle, as much as a pain they were and other students of the high school lost their lives too. I was even going to destroy Reefside General Hospital, containing many innocent civilians and the injured like cooped up animals. It was scary to think, I… Firebird has no regard for life. Yet, she is the Flame of Destruction. With a name like that, you'd think she'd just go out and destroy worlds, no; Firebird made herself a ruler, a dictator. How can people in Angel Grove live under her totalitarian control? What did she do that they're fine with it?

At my sessions with Dana, I may have told her a lot of things, I even opened up to her about the incident at Reefside, but I never told her how scared I am of my darker side. I never told her, that I would hear Maligore's voice and laughter in my head, taunting me, trying to tempt me into releasing Firebird again. He taunts me, saying things like I'm weak and Firebird is who I truely am. However, it doesn't happen often, only when I hit a serious low or when I'm depressed. My nightmares may not be frequent, but a lot of them are based on my past, my childhood and as a ranger. I'm going back to the way I once was, when I was reluctant to tell my friends, Tommy and the kids about my leading involvement during  _Countdown To Destruction_. One time, after I returned from Eltar and it was a couple of weeks after the kids' prom and before I got matched with Rex; I looked into a mirror, I didn't see myself, I saw Firebird. I got so scared, I punched Tommy's bathroom mirror, bloodying my knuckles and sending shards all over the floor; at least I was able to tell Tommy that. As an apology, I was insistent in replacing the mirror.

There are days I miss my old self, who I used to be when I was a teenager, able to talk freely about everything and anything. Joining the Eltarian Army and leading them as a Lieutenant has changed me, I was only sixteen, going on seventeen when I convinced my biological mother to let me join. After all the chaos, the campaigns, the assassination attempts, tortured by The Alliance, Boreas' betrayal, Bohan's death and more… they all led me to being a shell of my former self. I can no longer talk openly, my friend's and sometimes Dana have to pry things out of me, may it be gently or pressured. On some occasions my friends have to torment Aegis a little or threatened to contact my mom Aria, Aunt Dulcea and Uncle Ninjor. I have to say, it works. One time, I hung out with the girls to go shopping and Trini noticed I didn't have the same… excitement I used to have and my choice in clothing became simpler too. The trio became a little worried and kept a close eye on me. I do have some ' _spacing out_ ' moments, Dana calls it the Thousand Yard Stare. I would either staring out into nothing, or I see something that isn't there. Hell! At another reunion, I flinched when Jason opened the champagne bottle. My thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to me.

"I thought I'd find you here." Looking up, I saw it was Tommy. I moved over to allow Tommy to sit down, cross-legged as well.

"I'm obviously not going to stray far Handsome. How's your back?" I asked, hearing his back was a little band jacked after the supply raid.

"My back has been through worse Beautiful and I'm not that old!" He joked. The two of us laughed, before looking at the stretching desert. We both laid on our backs, resting our heads on our arms, but of course, Tommy brought me closer to him. I can say at least, no matter which Earth you go to, the stars always remain the same. Tommy and I made this our late night hangouts, sitting outside the Command Centre, with our warm clothes, blankets, along with hot food and drinks in the thermal flasks. We would both spend hours talking, looking at the stars, we even began teaching each other how to identify constellations in the night sky. This would go on until father made us go home before our parents… well… I was staying with Aisha at the time, had a heart attack. Those were the good old days. "If I'm honest Kim, I was actually scared. I did think I was going to die.",

"It's a human reaction, to feel scared. I thought I was going to lose you too, it's why I disobeyed Jason's orders; consequences be damned." I replied, "To be honest with you, I was scared of seeing Firebird, for who she really is, who I could have been." Tommy turned his head to me.

"Kim, we've been through this, you and Firebird are separate entities. You are better than her, you bested her twice.",

"With help from you and the others." I grumbled, "I was too weak to fight back.",

"You can't keep running from your shadow Beautiful, it's only a matter of time before you have to face it." Tommy said,

"I know." I whispered. I turned my attention to the sky, seeing the star constellation Perseus. That constellation was named after the famous Greek hero Perseus, son of the God of Thunder, the King of the Heavens Zeus. Perseus' story is well known for slaying two mythological creatures: Medusa and the Kraken. It's funny, while I said mythology lies on the border of truth and story telling, it fascinates me. Speaking of which, I decided to help Andrew Hartford in locating the Corona Aurora. I was hesitant at first, but now, I'm in the middle of helping him. Usually I go through my father's old notes, it was hard for me, but I see why he left; their research was dangerous. I read through manuscripts, some of them showing drawings or depictions of the protector of the crown, known as the Sentinel Knight. I have also come across mentions of two feuding evil warriors of opposite elements; fire and ice, who have chased down the crown: Moltor and Fluious. Well fuck! Hartford will have his hands full. It makes me wonder if one or both of them are responsible for my dad's disappearance or even murder. At the moment, I have opened up enough doors for Andrew to work on, he said he'll call again if he runs into another snag. Father was strangely cryptic. Good lord! My dad is like Richard Croft, from the new upcoming game:  _Tomb Raider - Anniversary_ , releasing sometime next year in two-thousand-and-six.

Snapping myself out of ancient history and classical studies, I decided it was time to go inside and get some sleep. I feel I am getting closer to finding the crystal, before Firebird does. I stood up, as did Tommy. I actually just remembered the remaining the Ninjetti, they're unmorphed and unconscious, but soon enough, Jason and his team will get their friends back. It will be a shock for them, but Kat and Tanya will have their husbands back; once they reverse Firebird's control. All four of them had some sort of device on their foreheads, similar to that Astronema had. Hayley and Justin are helping Caroline and Alyssa remove them as carefully as they can. When I turned, I felt Tommy grab my hand and brought me closer to him.

"Kim, when do get out of this, can I ask you something?",

"Go ahead." I answered,

"Kimberly ' _Kara_ ' Hart, we have been through so many trials, ups and downs and shit." He started, "Despite everything, Kim, I can't see the rest of my life without you." Is he doing what I think he's doing!? I gasped in shock and surprise as Tommy held my hands and got onto one knee. "I don't have the ring on me, but Beautiful… will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I began to smile at Tommy, as my eyes began to well up with fresh tears of happiness. I quickly wiped them away and answered him. I heard Rhea screeching in excitement, as she and Caesar began some of kind dance in the air. It was merely like flash visions, but Rhea wanted me to see.

"Yes Tommy, I'll marry you." Tommy got up from his knee and we both fell into a loving embrace and kissed under the night sky, with the moon illuminating the environment.

_Next Day…_

_Morning…_

_8:20…_

_Year: 2028…_

_Days On Earth-X: 2…_

( _Scene: Research Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I woke up early this morning, grabbed breakfast and brought it with me to the research room. My heart was still skipping from last night, I can't believe Tommy proposed to me! It's… no words can describe it. I always loved Tommy, but I thought fate and my duties would keep us apart. Guess I was wrong about that, the two of us have been through so much shit, we still persevered and coming out stronger than ever. I have to say though, Tommy has a great sense of timing, asking for my hand when we're in the middle of a war zone, on a completely different Earth. Great, I just realised how am I supposed to explain this to my cousin, my mother, Aunt Dulcea and Uncle Ninjor, then my brother Jason! Oh, and my adoptive mother and stepfather! I feel bad for you Tommy. I wonder did he even ask for approval? He would have had to ask Aria, my cousin Aegis, Dulcea and Ninjor; then there's my adoptive mother and stepfather and finally Jason himself. I'm going to have to think of a compromise, my mother will want a traditional Eltarian wedding, while Tommy would want to help me organise the standard Earth wedding ceremony. Perhaps we can do both? Have a wedding on Earth, then go to Eltar for the formal ceremony. I'm still not one hundred percent if the Council will approve, they're not exactly the most open minded bunch. If Tommy has to, he'll probably punch them all in the face, as well as Jason and all my friends. However we're not the only ones with that problem, Aegis is the same and he's adamant to fight for his right to be with Cassie. Ashely got lucky because KO-35 are much looser and believe if someone makes them happy, their families will approve no matter what. Makes me wish Eltar was like that too.

Getting back to the main matter at hand, as I ate breakfast, I was reading through the files; the ones I translated and didn't translate that will hint the location of the bloody Morphing Grid crystal… shard… whatever you want to call it. I did call it The Crystal Key but now, I don't care anymore. I was beginning to grow frustrated as an hour or two passed, so far there seems to be nothing! I was thinking this was becoming all for nought, which was the case until I read the final manuscript. My eyes gazed onto the two words: Power Vault, Zordon of the alternate Earth built the vault about seventy-five miles (one hundred and twenty kilometres) east of here! I remember back home Alpha placed the Sword of Light in a vault, which I tried to find inside the Command Centre, but it was never there. Different Earth or not, father you are too clever for your own good! You built the vault away from the base in case it was sieged, then raided. I leaned back on my seat. Oh thank fucking God! All I need to do is tell Jason and assemble a squadron to retrieve it. I wrote down everything I found out, then ran out of the room to find my team and Jason's.

_Back To Hayley and the Veterans…_

_Morning…_

_10:30…_

_Friday…_

_28th October 2005…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Standing in the kitchen with Trini, I was helping her make breakfast for everyone. Well… Trini had me brewing tea and coffee since she doesn't trust me with manning the food. Last time I did, I burnt it. Trini put me through the ringer for that. Once the tea and coffee was done and ready to be poured, I placed it on the kitchen table. My head is still reeling from last night, Tommy, Kimberly, Aegis and the kids are all trapped on an alternate Earth! One sitting just parallel next to ours! It's kind of crazy, I watched documentaries about this sort of thing, theoretical physicists have debated this, but I shook it off as purely fictional and science fiction. Of course, when you're in the ranger world, all the craziest things you can imagine exists. The bloody joys of being a ranger. Suddenly, I felt something nudge my leg, I looked down to see Rex, my little sister's service dog. The German Shepherd looked at me with soft, caring brown eyes, while letting out a small whine. I can see it, he's worried for Kimberly, he's never been apart from her for more than a day. I reached down to rub Rex's head, as he nuzzled me in return.

I lifted my head when I heard movement from upstairs, seems like the others are waking up now. Trini placed the food on the table as the stampede rushed down… well… that said stampede is actually Rocky. I stood up to feed Rex, as my friends entered. Once I filled Rex's bowl, I sat down in my seat as Hayley entered. I grabbed a bit of everything, pouring myself some coffee and started eating. Silence was prolonged until Hayley's voice broke it.

"You think they're all OK?" She asked,

"Knowing Tommy and the others," I said, "They will be fine. Tommy and Kim in particular, those two have been through a lot.",

"Once the wormhole recharges," Kat added, "We will bring them back home." Thank god it is expected to be fully recharged by eit her the twenth-ninth, if lucky or thirtieth, as predicted, which is good. All students and staff are off for Halloween; so Elsa will let us into the school no problem. It's also the weekend! Even better! The timing couldn't the anymore perfect. "And berate them too." That I can't wait for. It's like our original Power Couple has a target on their backs or the Morphing Grid likes them too much and has different adventures planned out for them. Their lives have been far from normal.

"Only God knows what Earth they're on." Hayley sighed, "I just hope it isn't bad.",

"What's the worse thing that can happen?" Zach said to us all, "An evil Kimberly that has conquered Earth?",

"ZACH!" We all yelled, giving him death glares. I gave Zach my famous: ' _I'll have my Tyrannosaurus Dinozord step on you_ ' look. It made Zach smile sheepishly. If the Black Mastodon Ranger jinxes that, he's going to be turned into a human fossil and boy, do I like the thought of a fossilised Mastodon.

_Meanwhile On Earth-X…_

_Morning…_

_9:35…_

_Year: 2028…_

( _Scene: Meeting Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My team and Jason's sat around the table as I explained where the physical Morphing Grid was stored and hidden. I could see from Tommy, that I was well used to debriefing. Attending many war meetings does that, as well as explaining things to soldiers in a clear, but concise manner. He can even tell from my body language, back straight, shoulders squared, everything screams that I am a soldier. I got to the part of telling them the location, but it wasn't exactly clear whether the vault is above ground or below, but if Zordon here is anything like my own father, no doubt he built it underground; which the rangers can only access to or even Alpha. As soon as my debriefing was finished, I asked for any questions, which is a typical thing. I looked around the table, seems like everyone got the gist of it, now all we have to do is get there before Firebird. Then, Jason spoke up.

"Thank you for everything Kim." He said, "Now that we know the location, I would like you lead the team to recover the crystal." I stood there, stiff and surprised.

"Why me? Why not Zach?" I sputtered. Lead? After what happened when I was leading missions, can I really do it again? Or will I just get everyone killed?

"Out of all of us, you have the best military training and should the Eltarian Army come after us; you know how they work." Zach supported, "I will be coming with you, but you call the shots." Before I could speak again, the door opened, revealing a recovered Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam of this Earth. I have decided on bringing Tommy, Aegis and the kids, including myself, along with Zach; that's a team of eight, which should be more than enough. I can see they have gotten over the fact of being mind controlled or brainwashed by Firebird.

"The four of us are coming too." Rocky said to us all. Jason shook his head.

"No! We can't lose you guys again! We just got you four back!",

"You're not stopping us Jase." Aisha argued, "Your new friends helped us, now it's our turn to return the favour. Plus, eight isn't enough; twelve is a safer number." I sighed, they're not backing down and there's no point in arguing. Time is against us and we need to retrieve the crystal and quickly.

"It's done." I said suddenly. "They'll come with us. Tommy, Aegis, kids and Zach, gear up and get in the vehicles." They all saw my Lieutenant persona was coming through and without questioning me, they all nodded and ran off to get gear in the armoury. Jason told me to be careful, which I reassured him, with a soft smile.

I reached the armoury where everyone was getting on their tactical armour. I grabbed mine, it was pretty similar to that I outfitted myself on Eltar. I picked up a rifle with some spare magazines and attached a few grenades; you never know when you'd need them; I even grabbed the short sword I like using, never underestimate close combat. Out if the corner of my eye, I saw a grappling hook on the rack, that will come in handy too. I also picked up a hand gun for a side arm; I am surprised no one here is using laser technology, but I guess Firebird decided to leave all that technology on Eltar and raided Earth's weaponry and taught her army how to craft them. With everyone ready, Zach appeared in a large truck and to Tommy, it was very familiar.

"The Triceramax Command Centre Truck!" He exclaimed, "It survived!?" Zach patted the side of the door.

"It's now been modified to withstand a tank and loaded with some good weaponry, without losing the speed." He grinned, "Now hop in." We got into the truck, Trini and Kat opened the doors of the garage and soon enough, Zach hit the accelerator into the vast wasteland. Judging roughly by the time, it's going to take us about an hour to get to the co-ordinates, being that we don't run into Firebird's forces in some sort of nineteen-seventy-nine version of  _Mad Max_. God and the Great Power, don't let this be another Edenoi.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

_Roughly Thirty Minutes From Power Vault Location…_

( _Scene: Triceramax Command Centre Truck, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The journey so far was quiet and peaceful, which is sort of good for me. Feeling the bumps of the ground each time the truck rolls over a bunch rocks, reminds me of the time being in the carrier ships. They can be pretty rocky sometimes, I was controlling my breathing, to keep myself from flash backing, it will not happen. Not here, not now, I won't let it. I refuse to be weak in front of the soldiers, wait! What? Not soldiers, my friends and allies. Being a Lieutenant was interesting, it's a blessing and a curse. Kira and Trent are on the roof of the truck, keeping watch for enemy soldiers. I have noticed those have become pretty cosy with each other, I wonder is there something more between them? Whatever it is, I hope they sort of it out. I felt Tommy watching me as I cleaned and sharpened the sword like a typical expert swordsman. I'm not sure if he feels uncomfortable or not, as the sound of the whetstone I found in the truck filled the air. For some reason, listening to stone grate against steel is… soothing and calming to my ear. Aisha got my attention.

"It's… kind of good to see the real you, even though you're not from here." I looked up, smiling a little. I adjusted my tactical vest to make it a little more comfortable.

"Thanks, I guess.",

"Just like our own Kimberly, she was… a little withdrawn, gave vague answers. My sister changed, for better or worse." She said sadly. I sighed myself a little. She's right, I'm just like their Kimberly. I have changed, maybe too much, maybe to the point whether they can or cannot tell I am Kim. Sometimes, I feel barely know myself.

"The last time I led a team, it ended with a majority sacrificing their lives." I admitted, remembering the event on Edenoi, aiding The Masked Warrior, Dex. "There's… a few demons I haven't confronted yet." Before Aisha could open her mouth again, the truck shook, nearly knocking some of us over! What's going on!? The hatch above us opened, revealing Trent.

"Guys! We have enemies incoming! And they brought copters!" Fuck! Firebird is not one to sit idle, huh? My Lieutenant side instantly kicked in. Zach said something about upgrades, time to see if the guns attached work. There's also two of the Dino Thunder Ranger's Raptor Cycles in here too, belonging to the Red and Blue Dino Rangers of this Earth. Let's see, two guns attached, both rail guns, two cycles equipped with lasers and then one anti-aircraft gun mounted on the roof.

"Rocky, Billy, mount the side guns. Adam, on the roof and try to take down the copters." I turned to Aisha, "Sha, help Kira with cover fire, same with you Conor and Ethan. Make sure Trent is not alone. Tommy, Aegis! On the bikes! Move it!" Everything got into action as I climbed to the roof. Unholstering my rifle, I looked out, see four copters chase with more soldiers on armoured cars and the others on armed combat cycles. Fuck! This is like a scene from  _Mad Max_. I heard Zach opening the back doors to allow Tommy and Aegis to drive out and engage with the soldiers. All hell broke loose as the gunfire filled the air. It's bringing me back to those days during the war, but I can't be thinking about them now. Taking a deep breath, I opened fired on the soldiers, while watching Tommy and Aegis fire lasers at them. I activated the communicator attached to my ear to contact Tommy and my cousin.

"Tommy, Aegis, focus on the armoured cars, they're the bigger threat.",

_"Alright Kim."_  Tommy replied and we cut. I turned back to Adam as he fired at the military helicopters. I heard him mutter something about being glad the Mastodon Tank Battalion aren't chasing us. He finally managed to shoot one down after the fifth bullet, it struck the rotating blades and the copter veered to the right, crashing and exploding in a shower of fire. Still three more to go.

We need to take out the attacks from the air and quickly! The smaller combat cycles are still proving a nuisance, but Conor, Ethan, Trent, Kira and Aisha are doing a good job providing cover fire; as Zach was going yippee kay-yah with the driving and trying to avoid being shot. I then remembered the grappling hook I brought, time to go crazy again. I slung my rifle onto my shoulder, bringing out the grappler, I aimed it at the closest copter and fired. The hook extended, wrapping around the step, I quickly unsheathed my sword as I was propelled forward.

"DR. HART!" Conor shouted, as he fired. I stabbed my sword into the side of the copter, with thanks to my strength. The slide door opened, revealing a soldier belonging to the ranger battalion. I instantly reached out, grabbing the poor sucker by the neck and threw him out, hearing his screams as his life was coming to an end. The hook of the grapple unwrapped itself, as I entered the helicopter. Finding the pilot, I quickly stabbed my sword into his chest; he didn't get a chance to draw his side arm, before abandoning ' _ship_ ' as they say. Jumping out, I was in a free fall, I repeated the process, aiming my grappling hook for the third copter. I heard the fourth copter being shot down by Adam. The soldier on the other side opened the door to deal with me, I pulled out a grenade to throw into the aircraft. Just as I was about to throw, I heard a bullet whizz behind me and hit me in the right shoulder blade. I screamed out, letting of the sword hilt and somehow, I managed to successfully throw the explosive into the copter. I was beginning to lose consciousness as the blood oozed through me shoulder, then… darkness.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

After Aegis and I sorted out the armoured cars, all the combat cycles were eliminated. The only annoyances were the helicopters chasing us. Adam was firing at them, I saw Kim using a grappling hook to propel herself towards aircraft. For fuck sake! And I get told I'm stupid! Kim leaped out after disengaging the second helicopter and moved onto the third like she's freaking Lara Croft. The fourth copter was immobilised, thanks to Adam. I drew my attention back to Kim as she prepared to throw a grenade inside, only to be shot! I looked, seeing a lone, surviving combat cyclist, his hand gun smoking from the barrel. I heard Caesar cry out in a rage and it filled me too, only for his life to be ended thanks to a shot from Rocky on the mounted side guns. Kimberly let go and now, was falling.

"NO!" I screamed in fear. I automatically morphed into my Ninjetti garb, glowing white and without thinking, I leaped from the Raptor Cycle and that was when the strangest thing happened. As I leaped, large, ghostly white falcon wings sprouted from my back, allowing me to fly. Must be courtesy of Caesar, to help me. I flew towards Kim, catching her, then flew down to the truck. The moment was brief, I powered down and held my fiancée. Of course, no one knows I proposed to Kim, we kept it quiet. I felt something warm on my hand, it surely wasn't water, the texture was different. I removed one of my hands to look and saw they were covered in her blood. Oh god! Please! I can't lose her! Everyone helped get Kim inside the truck, I removed her tactical vest, as Aisha and Kira looked for the first aid kit. Billy passed me a towel to try and slow the bleeding. Zach decided to bring the truck to a halt, by veering it off course, somewhere it won't be spotted by our enemies. Aisha handed me the first aid kit, then Billy nudged me over to take my place, seems like he knows a thing or two about treating bullet wounds. Suddenly, we all heard Kim groan, as she regained consciousness; Kimberly was a little pale due to the blood loss she suffered, but I know she's been through worse. The main thing is: she's breathing.

"Did I get it?" She asked, causing us all to burst out laughing. Damn it Kim! You still have that inappropriately timed humour.

"You sure did Kim." I choked,

"Dr. O," Said Conor, "You have one hardcore girlfriend.",

"Military training on Eltar has paid off." Kim winced as Billy helped her straighten up and dabbed her wound with disinfectant to prevent it getting infected. "Don't worry you guys, it's not the first time I've been shot." What I would give to know those stories. That was when we all heard Billy sigh.

"The wound is clean but… there's nothing here to stitch it up." There has to be something! If we don't close that wound it will continue to bleed out! Kim could either pass out again or die from further blood loss! I looked at Kim's face, it seems like an idea popped into her head.

"Do we have metal or something?" Kimberly questioned. Before I could ask why, Aisha pulled out a single arrow from a quiver attached to the wall. She turned to us again. "A lighter anyone?" Zach reached into his pocket and brought out a lighter, handing it to Kim. It dawned on me, on what she is going to do. Oh no! No way in hell!

"What the fuck Kim!? You're going to cauterise your injury?",

"Well I can't wait for medical attention!" She argued. Kimberly began taking off her shirt. She then began to heat the arrow, to point it glowed bright orange. I checked on the kids, Conor was looking away, so was Ethan and then Trent was holding Kira in his arms. Rocky was doing the same with Aisha. Zach and Adam were preparing for the worst of this… unconventional form of treatment. Caesar? Caesar was bracing himself, as I did; because the pain Kim is feeling, is going make us feel it too. Kim handed the heated arrowhead to Billy, who nervously took it. This is not going to be pretty. "Don't make me wait Wolfy!" Here it comes. Everything happened in that split second. Billy jabbed the arrowhead onto Kim's wound, the only thing everyone could hear was Kimberly screaming out pain, swearing Eltarian explicits, as her skin seared and sizzled like someone fried something in oil. I couldn't help but wince a little, as I clutched my right shoulder, feeling it burning up; wow, that's painful. Billy removed the arrowhead to inspect the wound, it was closed up, but still tender. He then got to work in bandaging it up. Kim let out a sigh of relief as the worse few seconds of her life was finished.

"That's another scar to add." She muttered. When Billy finished bandaging her shoulder up, she turned her back to us and put her shirt and tactical vest back on. I heard the kids behind me gasp in shock. I put two and two together, I forgot, Kim never showed them her scars. Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Zach remained unsurprised, I guess they have seen the scars from their Kimberly before they lost her. I have seen the scars on her back myself, Beautiful showed them to me, not long after we got Rex. Kim decided to sum it up for them. "You four know I was tortured by The Alliance, this is the result." She has sort of become detached from it. Next, she faced Zach. "We're wasting time! Full speed ahead to the vault. I'll keep watch." Before any of us could say anything, Zach made his way to the driver's seat as Kim climbed up to the roof. How can she keep going? She's injured and just after fucking cauterising her bullet wound. It didn't take long before we found ourselves back on the road. I pulled out the GPS, back on track and it'll be another thirty minutes, but at the speed Zach is going, it will be less. I sat back down into my seat, only for Aisha to tap my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Talk to her Tommy." She encouraged, "I can see it her eyes, it has affected her.",

"You're right, I'll go talk to her.",

"Try not to upset her Flyboy." She smirked. The nickname made me groan, oh god! Even here, I'm still called that! Shaking my head, I climbed up the ladder, with my rifle slung over the shoulder.

( _Scene: Roof of Triceramax Command Centre Truck, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Once I opened the hatch and popped my head out, I saw Kim standing by the reinforced rail guard that is now littered with bullet holes. I can tell my fiancée is well used to doing guard watch, but she should be resting and allowing her shoulder to heal; regardless if she has Accelerated Healing or not. Ranger abilities do have their limits and can burn out sometimes. Pulling myself up, I closed the hatch and walked up to her. Kim turned, hearing my footsteps.

"Something up Handsome?" She started off,

"You should be resting Beautiful." I answered,

"There is no time for rest. I'll rest, once we get back to base." Kim grumbled. There was a moment's silence, before Kim spoke again. "Jason should not have me leading this group. It was a mistake." I placed my hand on Kim's shoulder; actually, just below her shoulder in case it is still sensitive, to comfort her.

"Why do you think that? You have been leading us just fine." I said. Why is Kim treating herself like a bad luck charm?

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID TO LOSE YOU ALL!" Kimberly yelled, startling me. I watched as she took a deep breath to calm her temper. "Being put in charge to lead this mission, reminds of those I lost under my command. I'm scared I will have to go through that again." My gaze on her softened, that's why she is pushing herself so hard. Not to mention, putting herself in all these dangerous situations, Kim doesn't seem to care if she died; she's more for our lives instead. I know Beautiful has watched so many die in front of her, lost friends and comrades during her service on Eltar; but she has to see that we won't go down easily.

"You don't have to be afraid Kim. I promise you, none of us will die!" I told her, putting some conviction in my voice. I heard Kim sigh, if I'm honest, it's not the first time I have seen her sound cynical.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." That was the same thing she said, back in nineteen-ninety-five, during the Summer. It was when the infamous  _Ooze Incident_  occurred and she almost lost her father to Ivan Ooze. For the rest of us, we nearly lost a mentor and father figure. Kim was so mad, she was willing to charge in blind after Ivan without her powers! It took myself and Zordon to make her see reason.

"We're the Power Rangers Kim. We are not that easy to get rid of." Kim let out a faint, but small smile. Then, the GPS went off, we are the location. I activated my earpiece to tell Zach to stop the truck, which he did. The Triceramax Command Centre Truck grinds to a halt. Kim and I hopped down from the roof, as the others stepped out.

We all looked around, it seemingly looks like an empty plot of land, with a random rock in the middle. There's no structure here or something that hints Zordon built the vault here. Did Kimberly somehow misread the documents? Miss something? Or are we just fooling ourselves? I turned to see Kim approaching the single standing stone, examining it. I won't be surprised if she took up an Archaeology Elective while she was in college. Aegis followed her, up to the stone and soon enough, we were all walking up to her. Kimberly was fully focused, running her hands across the stone for any unusual features, until she frowned and felt something. I looked down as well, just barely able to make out a slight indent, like a hidden the switch or a button. Without saying a word, Kim pushed the button and then… the ground shook, the large area of sand in front of us began to collapse, sinking, revealing a flight of steps. Holy shit! The vault is underneath us! Without further ado, we went over to the entrance of the vault, only to see a keypad in the Eltarian langauge and the door sealed shut. Well fuck this for a ball of soldiers!

"You don't think we can bust through this?" Said Zach. Aegis shook his head.

"Not a chance." His hand ran across the door, feeling the metal. "Kara's father spared no expense, this is the toughest material throughout the known universe. It makes your strongest material… graphene look like putty.",

"Fuck!" Rocky swore,

"Last option is to try the password." Aisha suggested. Billy disagreed.

"Too many permutations.",

"Will all of you shut your mouths for five seconds and let me think!" Snapped Kim. Note myself: don't get on her bad side. After a few seconds passed, Kim began typing at the keypad, then pressed… what I assume is ' _Enter_ '? Much to our surprise, the light lit green and the doors of the vault opened. Our jaws dropped.

"Kim!" Exclaimed Adam, "What did you enter?",

"It was a six digit code. Mine and my parent's birth dates." She answered, rubbing her necklace.

"Well done." Conor said suddenly, "Let's get that shard and tail back to base." I couldn't agree more with him.

( _Kimberly's POV)_

We all took out our flashlights and entered the vault. Venturing down through the corridor, I couldn't help but marvel at the architecture, it reminds me of home, Eltar. If there was one place you would always guarantee to find me in Eltar's capital city, it's their library. The scholar had to get mother to get me out because I fell asleep reading all the scrolls and manuscripts. It wasn't long until we found ourselves in the main chamber. To our left, was the Sword of Light, which we used to transfer Jason's, Trini's and Zach's powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam without side effects or backfire. Beside it were the Thunder Slingers that Titanus gifted Tommy and Jason, after they managed to work together and stopped with the Alpha Male Syndrome. On the right were rows upon rows on scrolls, books and manuscripts, all belonging to Eltar! God knows what secrets lie in those books, but there's no time for reading. We came here for the crystal. If the vault exists here, maybe when we return, I can see if it's in the exact same location.

Approaching the door in the centre, Zach pushed a button, to open it. Tommy walked in first, only to be pushed back, like he walked into a wall. Zach tried, so did Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Billy, followed by the kids. None of them could get through! That was when Aegis and I tried, we stepped through, but nothing stopped us! Everyone stared at us, surprised at this development. How come the others could not get through this invisible wall unless… it only allows Eltarians entry. Looks like Aegis and I will have to venture forth without them. I gave them all the order to man the door here and the entrance, until myself and my cousin came back. Raising our flashlights, we continued to trek forward. Rhea appeared beside me, I could feel she is quite uneasy. There's a feeling of… uneasiness in the air, why is this area not illuminated like previous chamber? Suddenly, I turned, thinking I heard something. I pointed my flashlight left and right but nothing. I asked Aegis just in case I wasn't going crazy.

"Hey cousin, did you hear something?" Silence. I frowned, turning to see Aegis was nowhere to be seen! I turned three-sixty, trying to look for him. "AEGIS!?" I focused on Rhea, but I couldn't feel her. I attempted to telepathically contact Tommy, but it seems like my connection has been cut off. Is how Tommy and the other Ninjetti felt when I was frozen in amber? Is this endless darkness some twisted version of Purgatory? Limbo? Is being trapped in an endless void my punishment for what I committed? It doesn't feel like any those though, I'm still alive. Then it dawned on me, I'm alone and there is no one to help me. I sank to the floor, and cried upon this revelation. All the feelings I felt when I was child resurfaced. Hurt. Confusion. Sadness. Abandonment. Out of all the emotions, I feel abandoned and I have been abandoned again.

( _Aegis' POV_ )

"KARA!?" I called out, "Where are you? KARA!" I've been calling out to my cousin for the past five minutes. One minute she was right next to me and then next, she was gone. Poof! Vanished! I kept venturing forward, surely this hallway has to go somehwhere. Why did Zordon put up an invisible wall, only that myself and Kara can pass through? Was that security measure really necessary? Then, I heard crying, crying? Is someone else here? I began making my way to the source, only to stop when the figure came into view. It was Cassie. What is she doing here!? I reached out for her shoulder and she turned. "Cassie?",

"I'm sorry Aegis, they won't let us be together." Who's they? What is she on about? "Your planet will not allow the union between two races my love.",

"Fuck what the Elders decide Cassie! I love you and I want to be with you!" Cassie stood up, moving away from me.

"Goodbye, Aegis." I tried to chase after her, but Cassie was moving further and further from me into the darkness, melting into the shadows almost. Then, she was gone. Was… that a vision of my future? That the Elders of Eltar will not allow myself and Cassie to be together? An Eltarian and human? It's not fair! Why am I being denied the love of my life? Now, Cassie is gone, after I worked so hard to get her back. Phantom Ranger, I guess it's more than a name. It's a part of me, I am nothing more than a ghost. I dropped to my knees, feeling the overbearing weight of loneliness that is now consuming me.

_ With Tommy and Half The Gang... _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Zach watched as I paced the floor a hundred times over. Along with myself and Zach, was Kira, Trent and Aisha. Conor and Ethan are at the entrance, with Rocky, Adam and Billy. Technically we decided to split into two groups, so we don't nasty surprises or unwanted guests. Anyhow, it's been over ten minutes! Should Kim and Aegis be out by now with the crystal!? Caesar was anxious and so was Dragon, I attempted many times to contact Kim using our connection, but nothing. It's like something is cutting us off, that same feeling of emptiness when Beautiful was trapped in amber. I kept up the pacing and soon enough, Aisha had it.

"Alright that's it! Flyboy! Sit!" She ordered, like I'm a dog. I stopped pacing anyways, well knowing not to push the patience of a Yellow and which Zach breathed a sigh of relief. He must be tired of hearing my footsteps echo this chamber.

"Thank god! You paced any more, you might've burnt a hole through this structure.",

"Hardy har, har. You're fucking hilarious Zach." The response I got was a cheeky grin. Aisha just sighed at the dynamic between us, while Kira and Trent chuckled. It's like I never left. I looked back to the corridor, blocked off by an invisible wall, Kim, if you can hear me; please be alright.

_ Meanwhile With Kimberly... _

( _Scene: Unknown Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I somehow managed to get my breathing under control, but I still felt like the helpless five year old child I was. As the years of my childhood went by, dad walked away from mom, from me… his only daughter. I never admitted to anyone I had abandonment issues, it was only reinforced, when I pulled myself away from mom; to avoid myself getting hurt. I was always scared of losing my friends, who I saw as family; there was a never ending fear that everyone I loved will leave me. Father left me, I had some form of resentment towards Andros, he could have found another way, other than smashing father's energy tube. He costed me my father, whom I only got reconnect with for two years.

"It pains me to see you like this my little crane." Said a voice, a familiar one. I looked up, seeing my father Zordon. My heart opened up, I smiled like I never did before.

"Father!" I got to hug him and he returned it. I almost expected my arms to go through him, like he's a ghost or a spirit. His hug was warm and tender, a father holding his daughter in his arms. "I miss you so much." I cried.

"I know Kara." He soothed, "My child, there is no reason for you to feel abandoned, no one left you.",

"You did, my dad too.",

"But you know why Kevin Hart left you. As for me, my destiny was set in stone. I gave Andros a choice and he chose the latter." Father explained, "Move on from the past Kara, you have more important matters at hand. Stop grieving for myself and Bohan. Get the crystal and stop Firebird." He's right, Firebird needs to be stopped and if I get the Morphing Grid crystal in our possession, it must play an important role. Firebird's rule must come to an end.

"You're right. I love you dad." I choked,

"As do I Kara, my child." He held me for one last hug, "May the Power protect you, always." Zordon said to me, in Eltarian. It wasn't long after his body dissipated into mist and the shadows surrounding my area vanished too, revealing half a chamber; similar to that of the main one. The other half was still shrouded, that must be Aegis' half. Whatever you are seeing Aegis, if I can conquer my own fear, you can too.

_ With Aegis... _

( _Aegis' POV_ )

I'm alone, perhaps that is my future. Alone, denied the love of my life, merely because of stupid cultural differences and the narrow mindedness of the Eltarian Council. Maybe I shouldn't have went to Earth with Kara, I would not have thrown myself into Cassie's life. I'm sure she had a perfect one, a perfectly ordered and structured life, then I come in and spiral it out of control. I'm nothing but a catalyst for disaster. I stayed in the same position, my knees curled up, hugging myself. Never in my life have I felt this way, not since I was a child and I was afraid spirits and monsters poking through my bedroom window or underneath my bed, even my closet. That was when someone or something touched my shoulder, gently, implying no harm is meant towards me.

"Aegis." A voice whispered softly. Slowly, I lifted my head and to my surprise, it was Cassie! But I don't understand? I thought she left me, because we can't be together. "You may be Eltarian by blood, but is that going to stop you from being with me? After you spent so long fighting for my heart?" Cassie cupped my cheek, looking at me, into my eyes softly and full love for me. "As you said before, you don't care if the Elders disagree with our love. Look at your cousin, she'll have the same fight too.",

"And if I'm forever exiled from Eltar, I don't care." I said to her, "I made a home on Earth and I want you beside me." I stood up onto my feet, with Cassie's help. I held her close to me, as she buried her head into my chest.

"Aegis, my handsome Phantom Ranger." I had to chuckle there, as did she. "You will never be alone, love can transcend anything." Cassie paused, only to reach up and kiss me. We held onto each other like it was an eternity and soon enough, we broke apart. "Retrieve the crystal with your cousin Aegis. It is the key to Firebird's fall and I will be waiting for you. I love you Aegis.",

"I love you too Cassie." I held Cassie close to me, until I felt her body disappear, dissolve in a mist of shadows. Next, the shadows covering the room vanished too, revealing Kara. I only realised that this is the second chamber! Shit Zordon! What crazy illusion spell did you cast? My thoughts were broken when Kara charged right into me, hugging me tightly. Oh man my ribs! She's going to crack them! "Kara." I wheezed, "Need… to breathe!" My little cousin let go of me, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Sorry! But don't you dare scare me like that! You just vanished!",

"I can say the same about you too!" I back answered. "I think Zordon casted some illusion spell or something that would make us feel our greatest fear. What was yours?" Kara took a deep breath before answering.

"Being abandoned by those I loved. I sort of have abandonment issues." She admitted. Now that's interesting, no one would ever think my cousin would have that sort of thing. That is new to me. "What about you?",

"Being denied to love Cassie, because we're different.",

"You know, you're not the only one with that issue." Kara grunted, "When the time comes, we'll deal with the Elders together." I chuckled lightly, then turned my head and so did Kara. In front of us was the crystal, resting on a pedestal. We both walked up to it, the crystal looks smaller than I originally imagined. I stared at it, it was like staring right into the universe, it was beautiful. Hard to imagine this is the Morphing Grid. Kara reached out for the crystal, carefully removing it from the pedestal, I motioned that we should return to the others and leg it back to base. No more vaults for me! I also told Kara she should get her shoulder checked out since she decide to cauterise it. It makes me wonder should Kara be a Red Ranger, because she's just as stupid as them! We began making our way back, to the main chamber.

_ Back To Tommy... _

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

It's almost half an hour now and I'm going crazy! Just as I was about to get up and start pacing again, much to Aisha's dismay, we soon heard footsteps. Zach turned and everyone raised their rifles, just in case it was.… unwanted friends. Thankfully, it wasn't, as Kimberly and Aegis stepped through, with the Morphing Grid crystal in hand! They did it! I don't know what happened in there or why it took them so long, but it was worth the wait. I breathed a sigh of relief that they're both uninjured… for Kim, sort of. I went over to hug her, and asked her cousin if he was fine. They both look a little shaken, but they're OK. What happened in there? They have the look that they had just faced their biggest fear.

"Let's tail it back to base." Kim said and we all agreed. It's been a long day and I'm sure Jason is getting jumpy since we haven't contacted him for a while. He might be fearing the worst. One by one, we left the chamber to meet the others outside and board the Tricermax Command Centre Truck.

_Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird sat in her throne, with the helmet removed. It surprised many of her soldiers, since she rarely or if ever, took it off; unless she was alone. In front of her was one of the soldiers from the Red Tyrannosaurus Battalion, on his knees. She could see the fear radiating from him. There was movement coming the rebels, heading east, so she sent him to lead a vehicle brigade to make chase and capture the rebel's new friends. Unfortunately, R-2187's team were met with hostility and it was  _Mad Max_  chaos. The four military helicopters that accompanied them were all shot down, good quality armoured cars and combat motorcycles destroyed. Firebird has already put pressure on the weapon's factory to create more and the Crimson Ranger was not pleased in any shape or form. She has also lost her Ninjetti Rangers, so that put her in sour mood, but like she said to her doppelgänger, people are expendable. They are mere tools for her own means. There's no room for ' _friends_ ', they are the reason she can't reach her full potential. Friendship is a liability, it holds you back, makes you dependant. There are no friends in this world, only players and chess pieces.

Firebird shifted in her throne, her grip tightening on the stone arm rests. If one listened carefully, you could almost hear the stone beginning to crack, due to her Eltarian strength. She was looking down at one of the soldiers from the Ranger Battalion.

"This is the second time you have failed me R-2187." She growled,

"Forgive me Firebird... ma'am. Give me another chance I-" He found himself cut short.

"Tell me Kelman, what did you say when you were ten years old?",

"Pardon?" Questioned the forty-three year old soldier,

"Tell me what you said, when you were an innocent, naïve child." Firebird repeated, her patience waning.

"I… I wanted to be a Power Ranger." He answered, remembering all the way back to the Summer of nineteen-ninety-five.

"And you are a disgrace of a one!" Firebird yelled, her red eyes glowing fiercely, demonic, almost. Suddenly, Fred screamed out as he had his powers being stripped of him. It was an agonising minute, so this is what the rangers' felt whenever they lose their powers. It was not a pleasant feeling. Shortly, Fred fell to the ground, completely stripped of his ranger powers. No one in the room felt sorry for him, they all knew Firebird does not need liabilities in her army. Firebird walked down towards him, without his powers, Fred felt useless. He thought back to when he was young, he couldn't believe this is the same person who defended him from high school bullies and now… the Kimberly he once knew is this monster; who goes by the name Firebird. He feared this ranger and to protect what is left of his family, which is his father, along with his wife and child, he enlisted into her army as soon as she established command over Earth. "You served me twenty years and it ends in failure.",

"Please have mercy." He whimpered,

"You know, your father had been aligning himself with the rebels." She said suddenly, "And your wife was no better!",

"It was too bad they were caught." Fred instantly copped on. Firebird broke her promise to him and did the unthinkable: his ruler killed the last if his family and she didn't care about his child either, his son. All what he has lived for, is taken from him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He cried, "You promised!" Firebird gave him a hard punch across his face, knocking him down.

"I did so, until I learned your father and family were rebel scum." The ranger growled, "I did take delight in putting my dagger through your child and now you too, shall join them. Consider this your… dishonourable leave." Without saying a word, Firebird simply clicked her fingers, summoning a fireball and jabbed it into Fred's chest. Fred screamed out as his whole body burned, he thrashed around for a full two minutes, before going still, leaving nothing but a black, charred body. Firebird signalled the guards to dispose the body. She could sense that the rebels have the Morphing Grid. It's time to up the game a little and she knows how easy fellow rangers fall for their own. Firebird is going to see if she can't negotiate with the rebels or at least put them in a corner. The Crimson Ranger turned to the soldier, with the Triceratops insignia. "Get the prisoner and prepare a transmission to the rebels."

Firebird walked over to her throne, picked up her helmet and put it on. It is now time to get serious. She was going to use this trump card earlier on, but decided to hold off. Now it's time place the card down.

_18:45…_

( _Scene: Medical Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Jason was so glad and relieved, as everyone else when we returned from the mission. He had Kat take the crystal to their own vault for safe keeping. Kat and Tanya were happy to see their husbands alive and unhurt, but unfortunately for me, Tommy decided to blurt out the fact I was shot in the shoulder! I practically glared daggers at Tommy, he had no shame either. This resulted in me being dragged to the Medical Room by Trini to get my shoulder looked at. Dragged is probably an understatement when it comes to a Yellow, she downright threatened me and called me an idiot. Trini also stated that my idiocy matched that of the Red Rangers, not the first time I've been told that. She even brought up the time I put myself in a coma, seems like the timelines of this Earth and my team's own match, up to the point they failed to save their Kimberly, which led to the fall of the Power Rangers and the rise of Firebird's rule.

So here I am, sitting on the examination table, Trini sat across from me, as Caroline looked at my injuries. This is so awkward! It makes wish for Alyssa to be here or her examining me. Right now, my shirt is off, so Caroline can look at my injured shoulder, my right shoulder anyways. She cleaned the wound again with a medical wipe, then asked me, out loud if cauterised my wound. That caused Trini to glare at me and call me an idiot again, she face palmed even and asked herself who's the real idiot. I suddenly inhaled sharply when cold fingers touched one of my scars, triggering a flashback; it was the one that almost shredded my left shoulder. Thankfully, I was able to bring myself under control before any damage was done.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry. It's just… my own daughter never showed me her scars." So, this Kimberly here has been tortured too, so much for thinking that their mission was plain sailing. "It… it was so hard for me to comprehend that my little Kimmy marched off to war." That's a blunt way of putting it.

"Caroline, you know I'm not your daughter on this Earth and I know things have been awkward." I said to her, "If Kimberly here was anything like me, she had her reasons to keep to quiet. She has been through so much shit and seen a lot fucked up things, your daughter couldn't say, in fear of reliving them.",

"Don't you find it odd that you are talking about herself in third person?" I laughed a little at Caroline's statement.

"I think weird is the new normal in the ranger world." Caroline finally finished patching up my shoulder, placing the last fresh bandage on me. Just as I put my shirt back on, Rocky comes barging in, telling myself and Trini to rush to the Command Chamber, quickly saying something about a transmission from Firebird. Fuck! What does she want now?

_20:00…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Trini and I practically skidded to a halt inside the Command Centre. Jason in front of the computers, as everyone was going frantic. Myself and my team stood beside Jason as he gave the nod to accept the incoming transmission by Firebird. A few seconds passed and the feed came through. A visual of Firebird appeared in the screen, wearing her helmet and all, for the intimidation factor.

"What do you want Firebird!?" Snapped Jason,

_"Tsk. Jason, brother, that is not a nice way to greet your sister."_  She purred,  _"I thought you were raised better than that."_ ,

"My sister is dead!" He growled, "You killed her! What is it?",

_"The Morphing Grid Crystal your new friends recovered."_ She answered. As if we will give it so easily. Tommy stepped forward.

"Not a chance Firebird." Firebird just let out a dramatic sigh,

_"Figures. Let's negotiate shall we?"_  She turned her head away from us and shouted an order in Eltarian. While everyone didn't understand, myself and Aegis did, then Tommy, to a slight degree.  _"Bring her out!"_  The camera turned and our faces dropped. On screen, was another version of Cassie and she was looking a little worse for wear. I looked to see Aegis, clenching his fist, muscles packed tight and his jaw was practically grinding. She may not be his Cassie Chan, but no way in hell will he leave her in Firebird's clutches. Something tells me… my cousin died on this Earth. Oh god! I examined the room, everyone inside was in a state of shock, I assume they all thought all the Astro Rangers were dead; Cassie is the sole survivor and she's been Firebird's prisoner of war. The camera turned back to Firebird.  _"You want your friend back? Bring me the Morphing Grid in exchange. You have twenty-four hours to comply with the terms."_ ,

"And if we don't?" I voiced. The Crimson Ranger turned to me, looked down on me; like I'm a weaker version of her and answered:

_"I will kill her, in front of you all. Twenty-four hours rebels. Tick tock."_  And the feed cut. We all stood in our place, staring at each other. One day, one day that could decide Cassie lives or dies. What do we do? Save a fellow ranger, exchanging the artefact that could end this war? Will it be right to sacrifice one, for the many lives out there to live? I sighed, as my friends looked, so did Jason. He knows the feeling of stress when you're under command, but right now I'm feeling.

"What choice do we make?" I asked them all.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. End of the Twenty Years War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-1 rangers and Earth-X rebels have a plan to free Cassie, while Firebird decides to bring the war to the rebels and end the resistance, where the end of the beginning began. The old Command Centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the following two songs: 1) Invincible - Ruelle and 2) Stand By Me - Ben E. King (Cover: Florence + The Machine)
> 
> This is probably the longest I have humanly written, so sit back with a cup of tea and enjoy!

_"If we don't end war, war will end us."_

\- H.G. Well

* * *

 Interlude:

Kimberly ' _Kara of Eltar_ ' Hart: _"Your rule is over Firebird. Give up."_

Firebird: _"You could have been Gods!"_

Kimberly ' _Kara of Eltar_ ' Hart: _"Gods are no better than monsters. This war is over!"_

* * *

 Chapter 4: End of the Twenty Years War

* * *

  _Meanwhile On Earth-1…_

_ Year: 2005… _

_ 14:00… _

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-1_ / _Jason's POV_ )

I shut the door behind me, letting Rex off his leash. I needed to clear my head, so Hayley suggested that I'd take Rex for a walk through the woods, he needed a good run and the hike will do me good. I could hear the other rangers sparring outside the back, while Hayley and Billy were monitoring the wormhole. Billy also recovered the schematics for the device he made to allow Tommy into the Moon Palace, to rescue my little sister. I believe they're called Portacoms and he could change their function. He explained if the wormhole randomly destabilises itself, he can modify the device to act as a… balance or counterbalance. That will be handy, having an unstable wormhole will be dangerous. Worse case scenario is being trapped on that different Earth forever. My mind drifted to Kimberly, as worried as I am for Tommy, her cousin and the kids, they would surely understand that I would worry for Kim the most. If they have ended up on an Earth that is like a freaking war zone, it will bring Kim back to when she served during _Countdown To Destruction_.

Honestly, hearing my little sister left Earth to fight for her home planet on the brink of intergalactic war, it was terrifying. Kim left early nineteen-ninety-six, leaving us to believe that she is permanently staying in Paris to care for her mom, who's practically an aunt to me; despite our ups and downs. Kim at least told me a part of the truth when I surprisingly met her on the road, heading for Angel Grove; that was during the _Muranthias Incident_. What forced her to tell me partial truth was when I noted her bandaged left shoulder. Little sis explained she wounded it on Mirinoi, when a bomb went off near her position! The blast knocked her out and then the shrapnel shredded her shoulder. Believe me, I was ready to give her a long lecture, a very, very long lecture. I… I just hate seeing my little sister get hurt and Tommy is ten times worse! It also made me think how much Kim matured, she grew up so quickly and they were times she was a shell of her former self. She was sixteen when she joined her home planet's military, then nineteen going on twenty when _CTD_ began. Sometimes, I don't see the little sister I knew, I see a soldier; hardened by many years of fighting. That's Kimberly. The thought did kind of hurt me. When I heard she was tortured by The Alliance and she showed me her back, I was so angry! Since Tommy wasn't around to spar with and vent my temper on him, before the wormhole shit happened, she suggested to take Rex and jOG around the woods for an hour or so. It did calm me down, but I was angry at myself, angry I wasn't there to comfort her.

One time I was talking to her cousin Aegis, or going with his cover name: Aaron Callaghan, we ended up slipping into the topic of ranger colours and what they mean. It wasn't long before we reached the colour pink and I noticed it made him tense. I explained to him my perspective of the colour, telling him the colour is the heart of the team, she keeps us altogether and if pushed, will put her life on the line. I have to say I was surprised by Aegis' response, it was the same as mine, until he said: their compassion is a flaw. It goes to the point they forget to take care of themselves. I guess he is right, does that mean the rest of us were a little selfish? We relied on Kim so much to pull us out of our hard times, encourage us all when we are feeling low and not realising how much emotional stress we must put on her. My little sister would be spending so much time looking out for us, she buried what she was feeling so deep, she hid it well from us. Then, when it becomes too much to bear, all those emotions explode. I can't help but feel… we were kind of selfish, we didn't repay Kim for helping us. It makes me feel like I'm a horrible brother.

I thanked God that I was able to make up for it, in a discreet way, by helping Tommy look for a therapist for my baby sister. Kimberly admitted she is going through a bout of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Seeing the sweetest and kindest person I knew in my entire lifetime, go through that was beyond me. Tommy and Aegis told me she had nightmares, all ranging from the _Ooze_ and _Muranthias Incidents_ , the war; it all left a deeper mental scar and she managed to hide it from us. That is, up to the point after Kim put herself in a comatose, using her Power Coin to reverse the invisibility side effect after coating herself in some type of green slime. Then us Red Rangers get called idiots, Kimberly overstepped that border! It was actually satisfying to watch my wife berate her best friend, as Tommy and his team were standing in the corner of the room, unsure whether they should save Kim or avoid incurring the wrath of Trini Kwan. The very first time I watched my sister have a triggered flashback… I was so scared, my feet were planted, I just couldn't move. It was Tommy who had to bring my little sister back. In the end, Trini and I eventually sourced a therapist; Dr. Dana Mitchell-Grayson, daughter of Captain William Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue and younger sister of Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Lightspeed Ranger. She is also the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and married to fellow Lightspeed Red Ranger - firefighter Carter Grayson.

Since the ranger circle is close knit, she heard the news pretty quickly and after receiving her diploma in Psychology, Dana heard, somehow, that a fellow ranger needs psychiatric help. That led to her contacting me and said she wanted to meet Kim on Sunday. Trini heard the call too and was so grateful the stressful search was over. We all had a chance that we might get the old Kimberly back, but that's not the case. My little sister got a lot off her chest, admitted and told her things that we never heard of; but Kim still has the slight withdrawn behaviour. Dana explained to myself and Tommy even if a little fraction of the Kimberly we know broke through, she has changed too much to go back to who she once was. The old Kim was happy-go lucky, open, trusting; the traits I was familiar with when we were teenagers. Now, she's this hardened soldier, who is high ranking in the Eltarian Army; a Lieutenant at that. Kimberly has matured a lot, become a little less trusting… closed off and as I said before: withdrawn. She's not so open either, Kim seems to have this shield up that we have to break down to get through to her, or if she trusts us enough, she'll let it down. It took us all a good while to adjust to this new Kimberly, but her old traits do shine through sometimes, if only; kind of rarely. At least now, her nightmares and everything else has somewhat lessened.

I was brought back to the real world when I felt Rex tap my leg with his paws. I smiled at the German Shepherd and bent down to his level, rubbing him. It's kind of funny how he has the same name as my alter ego. I began to laugh a little when Rex started to lick my face with his tongue and his tail wagging. He maybe my sister's service dog, but she knows Rex is like any other dog. Next, Rex walked into the kitchen, to tell me he wanted water, it's still too early to feed him; he's fed everyday around six in the evening. Picking up his waterbowl, I filled it, hearing the others walk in after their training session. After that, footsteps were approaching us from below, as Billy and Hayley ascended from the lab to take a break. It frustrates me so much that we have to wait for the wormhole to recharge! Why can't it go any faster!? I set Rex's bowl down and he started to lap the water up. Everyone took a seat in the living room as Trini got the kettle on. As soon as I placed the cups on the table, I sat down and Trini set the freshly prepared coffee. As everyone poured their coffee, time to get down to business. I turned to Billy and Trini; Justin wishes he could be here to help but… after the eighteen year old took a duck at work placement, he has to make up for lost time, otherwise he will lose his scholarship. Well, time to get to other matters at hand: the status of the wormhole.

"Billy, Hayley! What's going on with the wormhole?",

"The wormhole stands at sixty percent." Billy answered, "It's going on schedule, we'll all be able to jump in and save our friends.",

"Now, you guys won't have to worry about a destabilising wormhole. I finished aleering the Portacoms into wormhole stabilisers." Hayley smiled. That made us all ease up a little. It won't be long now, then we will all get to yell at Tommy, Kim and Aegis. Well… Cassie will deal with Aegis, I wish him luck. Zordon, if you're watching us, I'm positive you are going to be laughing once, we give your daughter the scolding of her life.

_ With the Earth-1 Rangers and Earth-X Rebels… _

_ Year: 2028… _

_ 22:45… _

_ Days On Earth-X: 2… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 23.233 hours… _

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Everyone in the room was still after Firebird cut the transmission. So their Cassie Chan is alive! After all this time, they believed all the Astro Rangers were dead. I wonder what happened? There's so many questions I want to ask Jason. The only sound that we could hear was Kim's pacing, seems like this is putting her in a difficult position, it must remind her of something. All these people may be our doppelgängers, but they are us in a way, just different versions. I wonder is there an Earth where the Power Rangers don't exist? No Zordon, no Alpha, no ranger teams, nothing. Shortly, Kim stopped her pacing, but suddenly, she picked up a glass bottle and pouring her strength into it; she threw the bottle against the wall, narrowly missing Kat's head. She dodged it at the right moment, as it shattered into pieces and she yelled, letting English and Eltarian explicits. Kim stormed off after that, as her eyes flashed, scaring some of the rebels here. My team stood frozen in their place, a reaction similar to when Kimberly had her first triggered flashback, once again, they did not expect my fiancée to lash out like that. I think she's gone to burn some steam off. Aegis gave me a look, gesturing me to go after his cousin, before she does something stupid. What if this really drives her over the edge, to the point she does attempt to harm herself!? Although… Kim has never shown any sign of self-harming or appearing suicidal, she was just… really depressed. Still, I have to find her. Now, where would she go? Trini got my attention.

"She's more than likely heading the Training Room." She said, "Walk out the door, turn right, down the corridor and second left. It's not hard to find." I nodded at Trini, smiling at her. I left everyone as they began to consult what to do in the given time limit they have; now I for one, has to calm down my fiancée, before her volcanic temper explodes. Which could end up being the last push for her to release our version of Firebird, which will be bad, very bad.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 22:50… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 23.150 Hours… _

( _Scene: Training Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was glaring at the punching bag I was hitting, then letting out hard, basic punches, topped with my Eltarian strength. I could hear the chain rattling as the bag swung, only for me to catch it and steady it. I began the process again. Stupid, stupid! Damn you Firebird! I wouldn't think she is capable of such cruelty! She really put us between a rock and a hard place. I wonder… could I be the same if the others couldn't save me Firebird's control? Perhaps… it's only a matter of time before the monster inside me unleashes itself and we're all just delaying the inevitable. Sometimes, I wonder why they did not choose to kill me instead. Firebird, is trapped inside my head, who will be next to make the same mistake as Mesogog? To unleash the wrathful alter ego of mine? I should be blaming Maligore for all this, but even without one, am I an evil person really? Thinking about this got me punching the bag even harder, as I increased the ferocity and then, after the sixth punch, the bag flew off its chain, hitting the ground with a loud thud, rolling across the floor. The silence was interrupted when a voice spoke to me.

"Guess Trini was right. I would find you here." I looked up to see my fiancé Tommy. He then sat beside me on the mats. I wonder did he watch me long enough to blow my steam off? At this stage, Handsome would be unfazed by my temper. Tommy stared at the punching bag with the now broken chain. "You did a ringer on the bag.",

"I needed to vent." I replied, "I know Jason here is the leader, but my old Lieutenant side is kicking in and… I'm just feeling the familiar stress again." I felt Tommy place his hand on mine, holding it firmly in his grip.

"I know you're worried, we will rescue Cassie. Aegis will be damned if he lets anything happen to this version of his girlfriend." I sighed out loud, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Is it right though?" I asked him. I looked as Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, so I elaborated my statement. "I know this sounds selfish of me, but should we really give up the crystal for one person?",

"I'm surprised to hear something like that from you, but I pray it will not come to that Beautiful. Jason and Aegis will surely plan something.",

"I'm sorry. I just had to get it out. War taught me a few harsh lessons, forcing me to grow up quickly. It was kind of crazy of me to join the Eltarian Army at sixteen." I chuckled, only ever so slightly.

"You can enlist in the army at sixteen on Earth as well." Tommy mused, "Our planets are not so different.",

"Except my home is more intellectually superior." I joked,

"Eltar has given you a strange sense of humour." Handsome slagged. It caused me to snort a small bit. I leaned on shoulder, as he instinctively comforted me.

"I do hope we do not have to surrender the crystal, not after all the work we have been through." With that, the two of us just sat in the training room in silence, enjoying each other's embrace. I let Tommy's embrace calm me down. It seems like Aegis is right, there's something about Tommy, I just relax whenever he's around. Tommy is right though, we will save Cassie.

_ With The Opposing Forces… _

_ 23:30… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 22.483 Hours… _

( _Scene: Hidden Chamber, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Before meeting up with her prisoner of eighteen years, Firebird decided to walk through a hidden corridor of her headquarters to reflect. The corridor was dimly lit, save for the rows of strange looking crystals that stretched it. Firebird is now under the assumption that she has the rebels in her grasp, with Cassandra Chan as a bargaining chip; the Crimson Ranger will now have control over the Morphing Grid. She can use it to force the rebels to surrender, get her old friends to join her empire; in return, they have their powers back. She has the authority to grant Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Katherine Hilliard and Zach Taylor to become commanders of the Ranger Soldier Battalion. The ranger could feel victory is close at hand, The Sword of Light will collapse and no one will ever dare oppose Firebird again!

As Firebird walked past each crystal, an visual appeared in a green haze, playing like a video or a memory. The visuals showed the ranger teams of the past and the voices of the rangers she felled could be heard. The ruler kept walking as the audio filled the corridor. A voice coming from the crystal, showing the last of Zordon's legacy was Dr. Andrew Hartford's team: Operation Overdrive. The team of six were calling out to their powers to morph.

 _"Overdrive accelerate!"_ While their powers were fascinating, they stood no match for her might. They all fought, died and burned in Hartford's mansion, a fitting end for Operation Overdrive; if they were created in the mansion, why not die at the place of where they received their powers? Firebird strolled past another crystal, not really bothering to take any notice of it. Mystic Force were a pitiful challenge, the Magic Council tried against her. Firebird burned Snow Prince to death, the irony never failed to amuse her. That same irony can be said for Udonna, the White Snow Ranger; wife of Leanbow, formerly Koragg and mother of Bowan, who was Nick, better known in the Magical Realm as The Light. Then surprise, surprise, the Firebird-Dragonzord Ranger faced Mystic Mother herself, who was formerly Rita Repulsa, who became the embodiment of the paragon of good. How the coin has flipped on itself, it even scared Rita herself, she could sense the power radiating from the Crimson Ranger, much more powerful than Power Coins combined. Despite her magic and even putting up a good fight, it didn't save her from Firebird's murderous crusade and magic was completely wiped out. Before Kimberly's soul was fully pushed back, the good side of Firebird felt some sort of satisfaction of killing a long time past enemy.

The evil ranger continued on, stopping by the crystal showing the Dino Thunder Rangers, revealing the team, Tommy and Aegis. She stared at the visual, listening to Tommy speak, when she was Kimberly Hart.

 _"Always remember kids, no matter how bad things get, keep on fighting. Remember the things you are fighting for, and you will prevail in battle."_ It was such a shame that his words failed for this circumstance. She annihilated them, destroyed the Dino Gems, the source of their powers. The ranger looked away, for some reason, deep down, a part of Firebird felt bad for killing Tommy. Had he let Dragon come out, in his full evil form, she and Dragon could have ruled the planet together and no one would oppose them. The ranger imagined it, the Firebird and the Dragon, the two would have been a force to be reckoned with. Firebird even killed her weak cousin, the Phantom Ranger. He died protecting Cassie, so she could survive, now his death is in vain; because she now sits in the cell, shackled, weak and malnourished. Moving on again, she passed the crystal showing the Time Force Rangers, hearing Jennifer Scott facing Ransik, yelling out her vow.

 _"My mission: is to bring you back. I promise you, I'm going to do it!"_ Time Force were forever remembered to be the only team to have redeemed villains. Further down, she listened to the Galaxy Rangers do their morphing call.

 _"Go Galactic!"_ ,

"Magna Power!" A team who once resided on a different planet, Mirinoi. They suffered quite a bit of tragedy, lost brother, lost friend, losing a planet after it turned to stone. However, the Crimson Ranger had little feelings towards that. Firebird just kept walking, until she reached the final crystal, revealing the visual of herself and her old team. She just stared at the younger teenage Kimberly ' _Kara_ ' Hart as she morphed into the Pink Ranger.

 _"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!"_ Firebird watched as the scene changed, showing the entire team when Tommy returned as the White Tigerzord Ranger.

 _"One, two, three! POWER RANGERS!"_ They all cheered. The ruler turned, gazing down the corridor as all the visuals were shown, the voices becoming either mixed or muffled. That was when she began speaking to herself, pondering almost, as she looked at the long lineage of Power Rangers: the Originals, Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo, Astro Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time and Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive. As for the future teams, she annihilated them at their power source, to prevent new teams from revitalising the legacy.

"So many rangers. So much potential, squandered for so many years!" Firebird began to back track out of the corridor, she needed to check on her prisoner. It didn't stop her though, from looking left to right, as she passed the crystals again. "They did not truly understand the power that was bestowed upon them! Zordon did not fully comprehend the limitless powers of each ranger team wielded, what the Morphing Grid gifted them with. He held them back, all the mentors did." She muttered, "They kept them from reaching their full potential. With the Power each and every team was granted, they could have become Gods; just like me." Her eyes began to glow again, fiercely, as Firebird left the chamber.

That's what should have happened a long time ago, this Earth could have been governed by the Power Rangers, they would have done a better job than the petty, weak and corrupted officials who argue amongst themselves, and only care about remaining in power. They had the power; literally and metaphorically to stop the needless fighting in the Middle East, the power to shut down North Korea's Nuclear Weapon Testing; nuclear is pale in comparison, to what they wield in their arsenal, they had the power to do anything! Firebird did actually do that after receiving word in two-thousand-and-eleven about Nuclear testing being carried out, under the dictator's order and she was swift to shut it down. An Ultrazord could level a city within minutes! No power that the humans wield could stop their Megazords and they had many or did. Walking humbly, secretly among the people made the teams weak, too soft, it kept them human, when they could have been more than that. The people should be doing more than just praise them, the rangers should've been worshipped! The Power Rangers could have been the true Gods, but instead, it has fallen to her. Once Firebird gets her hand on the crystal, she will become a God and the world will bow before her.

_ 00:00… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 21.983 Hours… _

( _Scene: Prison, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird entered the maximum high security prison, built within her headquarters; it is inescapable, no one gets in, no one can get out. The soldiers from both the Ranger Battalion and the Eltarian Army saw their leader, automatically straightening themselves up and doing their official salute. With hands behind her back, her body language well showing she is the one in charge, Firebird made her down to the holding cell that held the last surviving member of the Astro Rangers. Firebird stopped in front of a cell door that said: Prison Block A - Cell Fifteen. On the bottom was the prisoner identification which simply said: _Prisoner Five-P_. The five meant she was a member of the fifth known ranger team, that being the Astro Rangers and ' _P_ ' was simply short hand for pink, as she was the Pink Ranger during both her brief service as a Turbo Ranger, and Astro Ranger. The guard standing next to the cell stood stiffly straight in Firebird's presence, she then turned to him; knowing he's from the Ranger Battalion, she addressed him in English. It is thankful though, her Ranger Battalion do know Eltarian just in case, the soldiers had to study the language to avoid barriers. It is the reverse for the Eltarians, they all had to learn English, but now, both parties are bilingual and can understand each other.

"Open the cell.",

"Yes my Lady!" He said. He turned towards the keypad, typing in the access code he was given after being put on guard duty. Only the Chief Warden of the prison had all the access codes to each and every prisoner, most being a few law breakers, others were those of the rebels. Cassie was the only surviving ranger to be caught after going into hiding, she was given… more special treatment. Shortly, the door opened and Firebird entered, her gazing down on the once proud ranger veteran; her pitiful cousin's wife. The wedding band could still be seen as it flickered in the barely lit room. The only sound that filled the air was the shackles she was chained to. The prison uniform she was wearing was dirty, her long black hair was greasy and unkempt, as it hung loosely and freely over face. Cassie looked up, seeing the very person who was holding her, the same person who used to be her friend. With whatever strength she had, her face managed to form into an angry sneer.

"Long time, no see Cassandra." Firebird greeted, in a somewhat pleasant tone that she could muster.

"Firebird." Cassie rasped, with her dry throat from the lack of water.

"I am sure you are aware that you will die regardless. You are nothing more than a tool." Replied Firebird, as she walked around Cassie.

"You are… no better than… the villains of the past.",

"That may be." The ranger pondered, "Though, I am better and smarter than them. I have achieved what they all failed to do for so many years.",

"So, Kimberly is dead, huh?" Cassie questioned, though she already knew the answer. Her old friend was too far gone from saving. The same friend who gave her blessing to marry her cousin, before Mesogog fucked things up. It did sadden her husband that his cousin couldn't be saved after the Dino Thunder Ranger's final fight. They got married in two-thousand-and-six, two-thousand-and-eight was when life went to Hell.

"Kimberly was weak, I have done things that she could not lower herself to do." Firebird growled,

"Like murder?" The former ranger snapped, "A monster like you should not be wearing a ranger suit. Seeing you wear one disgusts me, as I'm sure it disgusts your father and mother, Zordon and Aria." Her response was met with backhand to her cheek and a painful at that. Cassie was never truly tortured, not the same torture Kimberly was put through by The Alliance, but instead, she would be beaten. It'd be categorised as torture, but not to an extreme level. Cassie's statement caused Firebird to chuckle, watching as her eyes dimly glowed through her black tinted visor, eyes that were once a soft, kind and beautiful doe-brown.

"When Kimberly was in control, she read a book to a young child, one of the novels by the author Rick Riordan." She mused. Cassie stayed quiet, unsure of where Firebird was taking this conversation now. Firebird knew the child, it was Adam and Tanya's daughter Jade. She was killed in a fight last year, Jade was only twenty-three years old and wanted for the deaths of the soldiers from Eltar and the Ranger Battalion, she even committed arson. Jade was… sad and angry, furious to lose her aunt and see her as who she is now. "Who knew a children's novel could be so insightful. There was one quote that stood out to me. What was it now? Yes, I remember: ' _Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters_ '." Firebird began to pace around the former Astro Ranger, circling her as her footsteps echoed the cell. "Think more carefully Cassandra, I'm human, just like you all; despite my Eltarian heritage. So am I truly a monster?",

"I… I don't have time… for your philosophical bullshit!" Firebird sighed, despite her prisoner getting weaker, she is surprised Cassie still has some spunk in her. She truly is like any other Pink Ranger, no matter.

Time is ticking and the rebels will foolishly give up the Morphing Grid Crystal, only to watch her die. The Crimson Ranger had no interest in following her deal, Cassie is merely a tool, like all humans are. Now, Firebird needed to rest, she has many things to address and finally hopes, this two decade of fighting will come to end. She will achieve absolute peace and rebuild Earth in her image. Without saying another word, Firebird exited Cassie's cell, leaving her alone once more; as the cell door banged shut.

_ 7:30… _

_ Days On Earth-X: 3… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 14.483 Hours… _

( _Scene: Mess Hall, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat alone in the mess hall with a single cup of tea on the table. It's hard to believe myself and my team have been on this Earth for three days and we have roughly fourteen and a half hours before Firebird executes Cassie, if we don't give up the crystal. However, I know Firebird, she said it herself even, humans are nothing but tools to help her proceed further; once we hand over the crystal, she'll just kill Cassie. If she gets the crystal, we'll be all at her mercy. This thought kept me up all night, I couldn't sleep, Firebird has become a master manipulator; even playing on people's weaknesses and doubts. She built that skill up over a long period of time and Jason did say she returned with the Eltarian Army, it was two-thousand-and-eight; that was twenty years ago. There has to be a way to rescue the former Astro Ranger, maybe an infiltration mission? If Jason was able to get someone inside to retrieve the data we used to recover the crystal from the vault, then he can get one of us in again.

It will be risky, the last infiltration I remember being on back fired, which resulted in my surrender, allowing the traitor Boreas and my cousin to escape, then it led to me being tortured. The only thing we have to do is get our hands on the uniform Firebird uses for her army. The Ranger Battalion is out the question, because if I'm correct, the armour is because of the Power Coins that Firebird is abusing. Our only choice is to get inside wearing the Eltarian uniform, I won't be surprised if they still speak their native language, but surely they had to learn English to avoid barriers. That option really narrows down the choice on who should go, since only myself and Aegis can speak it fluently. Tommy knows the language, but not to high standards and no offence to him, his pronunciation and syntax is a little bit off here and there. If the soldiers of Eltar pick that up, he's good as dead as this Earth's Tommy Oliver. I reached out for my tea and sipped it, only to realise it's gone cold, this is what happens when I'm completely absorbed in my thoughts.

I got up from my seat to dump the tea down the sink and to clean it. Reaching the sink, I turned on the tap and began cleaning the cup. I was in my own world, until I heard footsteps entering the mess hall. I peeked out, cautiously, in case it was an enemy belonging to Firebird; but… they never located the rebel's headquarters. How could they get in? The figure became a little clearer, then I sighed in relief to see its only Tommy. I stepped out of the kitchen to greet my fiancé. Tommy turned, seeing me, slightly surprised.

"Morning Kim. Why are you up so early?",

"Couldn't sleep." I simply answered. I know the base doesn't get fully active till eight, so it was fine by me to have some alone time. My gaze met Tommy's, as he gave a concerned stare that asked to emphasise a little more. "I'm scared for Cassie and if I truly know Firebird, she's going to kill the ranger after we give up the crystal." I sat down again, as Handsome took his seat beside me.

"Jason and Aegis even see that. They will have a plan in motion, just have faith." My faith is starting to wear thin actually. Tommy spoke up once again. "I have been meaning to ask: when you and Aegis went into the chamber to retrieve the crystal… what happened?" I sighed a small bit, a part of me wanted to not tell him and close off, but… how could we get married if I'm not willing to be open to him?  If I close off, Tommy will keep pestering me until I do tell him.

"There… was an illusion spell, Zordon casted there. It made myself and Aegis see our deepest fear.",

"It's probably worse than the Island of Illusion." Tommy muttered, "What did you see?",

"It wasn't really seeing, but feel. The illusion cut my connection to you, I couldn't feel Rhea and Aegis vanished into thin air. Then I remembered when my adoptive father left me." I explained. Tommy could hear my voice was beginning a little shaky and he clutched my hand. I managed to compose myself again and I continued. "After that, I felt my mom didn't love me, I sort of pulled myself away from her; to protect myself, and then there was Zordon himself; my father. He left me as well and I also feared that all my friends would leave me." That was when Tommy copped on to what my fear was.

"Your fear is abandonment. Is it not?",

"You're right. My deepest fear is abandonment." I said quietly,

"You know Kim, we will never abandon you in any shape or form. I love you Kim, and so does everyone; despite who you are now." I smiled at Tommy's words, hearing the genuine tone in his voice. He held onto our vow about our bracelets, now he promised to stand by my side because of the trauma I suffered after _CTD_.

"I know, but fear is hard to let go." Just before Tommy could say anything else to me, the sound of the automated door filled the air. We bring turned, seeing Aegis enter. I stood up, so did Tommy. "What is up cousin?",

"I need you and Tommy in the Meeting Room. We have a plan to save Cassie." He said, getting to the point. The two of us nodded and followed the Phantom Ranger out.

_ 8:15… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 13.733 Hours… _

( _Scene: Meeting Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The three of us entered the meeting room, my eyes gazing upon Jason and Zach. It looks like we don't need the kids for this, but it's better that way. They'll be pissed by this, but they can't speak Eltarian; they have to remain here. We decided to remain standing, there was no need to sit. I looked at the screen behind Jason, to see it was a map, a floor layout of Firebird's headquarters. If I heard correctly from Kira, it seems like Skull managed to not only download the plans for the crystal, but also the map of her castle. She explained they ran into him, running from the soldiers injured; he never made it, he was shot in the back and his body was left behind. I actually have seen Bulk a few times, though he, like some of the other rebels avoid me. Despite my help, I still feel outcasted here; I think they all fear I will become Firebird. I try not to let it bother me. The sooner we help the rebels overthrow Firebird, the sooner we can return to our own Earth. Time to get down to business.

"So Jase, what's the plan?" I questioned,

"As you can guess, it'll be a… break in, break out mission." He started off, "Our choices are low, we can't get in disguised as Ranger Soldiers.",

"Our last option is to get in as members of the Eltarian Army." Zach finished,

"So that leaves myself and Aegis." Said I, knowing the two of us can pass as Eltarian soldiers. "Let me help him." That was when Tommy jumped in, seriously disliking the idea, after hearing the story about the last time I went on an infiltration mission.

"Over my fucking dead body!" We all turned, seeing his eyes flash menacingly green. "Don't you remember the last time you went on a mission like that Kim?" I stood my ground with Tommy, my own eyes flashing too. He thinks he's dominating? He's messing with the wrong person. I let my Lieutenant attitude come through.

"That was different Tommy! We had a traitor." I growled, and refusing to mention Aria's former advisor's name. "This time, it's only myself and my cousin!",

"And what if you're caught? Then what?" Argued Tommy, "Firebird will kill you or worse, forcefully release your alter ego and murder Aegis!" I had enough of Tommy's weak arguments; well… weak in my opinion, he doesn't understand! He's never been on a single war campaign or a mission like this! And I'll be damned to let my cousin go through this alone. He needs an extra pair of eyes and ears. He needs to have in faith in me, after I put my faith in him to look out for me when I hit my lowest. I don't understand, why can't he place that same faith in me now? Either way, I had enough and I snapped at him, slamming fist onto the table. Everyone heard the 'BANG'. I removed my hand, to see a deep dent in the table and I just glared at Tommy.

"There's no time to argue about this Tommy! Cassie most likely has less than twelve hours before she dies!" I said to him, "I'm helping my cousin with this mission. I don't care if I die, I'll die knowing Cassie got out of that god damned hell hole! If you're so against this, then get out!",

"Kim, please!" Begged Tommy, realising his mistake too late. I wouldn't listen. I raised my arm, pointing to the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT TOMMY!" I screamed, in the tone I would use on my own soldiers if they refuse to listen to me or my orders and he got the message clearly. Tommy sighed, looking at me sadly and without another word, he left. I'm sorry Tommy. Rhea and I heard Caesar cry out in despair, before leaving parting words for us.

 _"I know you want to help, but you didn't have to hurt him Kara."_ I sighed myself, Rhea was scolding me for my attitude towards Tommy, but I need to focus on the mission. Aegis and I will need at least a good two to three hours to plan a fool proof infiltration mission. That will only leave us either eight to ten hours to save her, before Firebird catches wind she has a pair of spies within her ranks. I turned to Jason, Zach and Aegis, who stood there silently after witnessing an argument between myself and Tommy. "So, how do we get in?" And the planning began. I'm sorry again Tommy, but I promise, I will come back.

_ 10:45… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 11.233 Hours… _

( _Scene: Tommy's Temporary Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I wasn't long after storming into the room Jason gave me to bunk in till this whole stupid fight is over! I screamed out in anger, knocking things off the shelves, throwing whatever items I could find at the wall; just anything that I could vent my anger on. Damn it Kimberly! You're just being fucking selfish now! She doesn't realise how scared I am to lose her, it scares me when I see her go all militaristic; it's just… not her character, but it is now. A part of me deep down, wishes for the old Kimberly Hart, now she's changed. Kimberly has matured, grown up too fast and she can actually stand up for herself and can assert dominance; not only she is a ranger, she's a soldier too, a Lieutenant. Beautiful appears that she no longer needs her 'White Knight' to rescue her whenever she's in danger and if I'm honest, when we were just in high school, I felt some sort of pride having to rescue her. I saw and… maybe treated her a little like a damsel in distress; even though Trini told me numerous times she is far from it. Generally, it happens in battle most of the time, I have this urge to save her, I wanted to protect her. That urge went ten fold when her Power Coin was stolen by Kat, she was just so fragile; now, she's like hardened steel.

When I heard Beautiful left for Eltar, I almost broke, because I couldn't be with her. Kimberly even wrote the 'Dear John' letter to stop me from following her, she knew I would do it. I would have just gotten up, handed my leadership over to someone like Jason, demand Zordon and Alpha to teleport me to Kim's location; and totally left my parents in the dark. I would not have cared if I lacked fluency in her native language, I had to be there for her. I needed to protect her. Hearing all these stories from Aegis and the odd snippet from Cassie how she was tortured by The Alliance, was wounded by a bomb that has almost torn her shoulder to pieces and nearly died on several occasions; it really hurt me. Fuck! Cassie actually told me she was close to death, but managed to resuscitate her after her heart stopped! Kim even admitted to me that she was a high level threat to the United Alliance of Evil, so much she had a bounty on her head, gaining attention from bounty hunters and assassins all over the galaxy and she even had a ' _Kill On Sight_ ' order by the enemies. She was feared leading up to the events of Countdown, a thorn in their sides. Kim led the Eltarians to so many victories, helped various planets with their defences, changed and reformed the Eltarian Army itself. I felt proud of her for that, but the many times she endangered her life, outweighed her victories and achievements.

I sat on the bed, to try and take it all in. It won't be long till she goes off with her cousin to save Cassie, which involves entering the dragon's… or firebird's den; literally and metaphorically. So many different scenarios ran through my head, what could go wrong, what could go right? Will they succeed? Get out before Firebird realises something suspicious? Infiltration missions were the reason she was captured and tortured, so what if the same thing happens again? What if Firebird here, forces Kim to release her alter ego? Two Firebirds would be very bad, not just bad for this world, but for ours too. Firebird here is well aware that we got to this Earth via wormhole? Inter dimensional portal? I don't give a shit anymore on scientific terminology, but she can use that then, to send her army into our world and start a full scale war. History would repeat itself once more. I started to ponder on the words Kim said last night:

 _"Should we really give up the crystal for one person?"_ I see now where she is coming from, it's not really selfish if you think about it. War did force Kim to make decisions she did not want to make, but she had to make the hard choices. Well, she isn't exactly following her own words now, since herself and Aegis are sneaking in to free Cassie before it reaches ten o'clock tonight, that's unless they get caught. I looked at my clock, it's now twelve o'clock mid-day, by the time I charged into my room, it was only quarter to eleven. Cassie only has roughly under ten hours. Doing all the math in my head, it's actually nine point nine-eight-three hours. You know what they say: time flies when you're having fun, but in this case, I'm certainly not having fun. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I jumped, thinking it was Kimberly wanting to apologise, I should too, I over reacted. I have to start accepting that being a soldier is a part of who Kim is now. Perhaps, she's been trying to subtly tell me that she does not need saving from me, unless she really needs it; as she can save herself. Getting up, I went to the door, opening it, only to run into the other version of Trini. I let her in and watched as she inspected my room, to see it… somewhat destroyed? I proceeded to sit on the bed, with Trini taking her place beside me. Trini was first to speak.

"I heard what happened. Word travels fast." She said to me, "I know you don't want her to go on this mission.",

"I'm afraid to lose her Trini. I almost lost Kim to her alter ego, if I lose her a third time… it'll kill me." I confessed,

"Our Tommy was like that. When Kim was in a bad mental state due to her PTSD, she thought she was a liability to him and us. Living got difficult for her." I heard the sadness in Trini's voice.

"What happened?" I asked, only to realise how sensitive this is becoming. "I'm sorry, you don't have to say, if it's too hard." The former Yellow Ranger shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Our Kimberly, seemed to have had a harder time moving on, unlike yours. Let me ask you Tommy, did your Kim ever try to… hurt herself?" Yikes, what kind of question was that? Either way, I answered, not before thinking back for a while.

"Kim never tried to hurt herself, Trini. Not that I remember. Why do you ask? Did your Kim…" Trini finished my sentence for me.

"She attempted suicide. Kim was going to throw herself over the waterfall in the forest, a few miles from your house." Fuck! Kimberly of this world had it a little more rough than my own. I actually felt sorry for her. To actually attempt suicide though… it must have scared them all. Now they're all trying to survive because Mesogog was being a dumbass and didn't realise how independent Firebird is. She is sort of like Dragon. "We managed to stop her though." Continued Trini, but I could see a single tear slip down her cheek. "It made me realise how precious life is, how fragile it is. It made me open my eyes to see how much my little sister changed.",

"Except you and everyone accepted the change." I whispered. Back home, everyone, even I, refused to see how much Kim changed, we were slow to accept it. We all thought she would go back to being the Kim we all loved after her sessions with Dana; we were wrong. She opened up more, but she was still a different Kimberly. I guess taking up a teaching job helped to just keep herself grounded. Trini put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"And you have to accept it too. While she may have enough of war, but the part of her that will always be a soldier, will compel her to help those who can't help themselves." She said. I have almost forgotten how insightful Trini is, even though she is much, much older than our own. Most of the gang here must be in there late forties, early fifties. Firebird must the same, but if I remember right, Eltarians age at a slightly slower rate. I have to apologise to Kim and do it before she leaves, I can't have her go on this mission, thinking that I'm angry at her. I turned to Trini.

"Thanks Trini. Now, I have to apologise to her before she leaves. Where would they be?" Trini had to think for a moment.

"We have access to the sewer networks, Kim and Aegis will likely be on their way to sneak into the compound. I'll bring you there." With that, both of us got up and ran.

_ 13:25… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 8.566 Hours… _

( _Scene: Hidden Sewer Entrance, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I were going through our supplies, making sure the uniform we were given is in one piece. Everything had to be perfect if we are sneaking in as Eltarian soldiers. I checked our primary weapons and sidearms, being positive they are all in working order. It would be very bad if we have a bullet jam in the ejecting chamber; from what I heard, they use a certain model of assault rifle and if we're caught using a different one; Aegis and I are good as dead. Zach had the map of Firebird's castle uploaded onto what looks like a computer watch, which projects a hologram; how handy. Myself and my cousin fixed the communicator to our ears, sort of like a bluetooth, only more advanced and can cover much longer distances. He and Jason will monitor our movements from the base in the Command Chamber, as he attached a tracker underneath our tactical vests. Let's pray this mission will go smoothly, at least I can safely say: we have no traitor this time. With everything ready, we both slung our rifles over our shoulders, then proceeded to type in the code to open the entrance to the sewer.

The door opened with a hiss. We were about to step through, until I heard my name being called out.

"KIMBERLY! Wait!" I turned around to see Tommy. He stopped in front of me, with Trini beside him.

"If you're here to stop me Thomas, you can't. I'm not turning back." I saw Trini wince when I used my fiancé's proper name. I looked sharply at Tommy, only to see him shaking his head.

"I'm not stopping you." He said, which left me very surprised. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I failed to see the bigger picture and how much you changed.",

"I forgive you and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I will come back Handsome, I promise." I replied. Tommy quickly caught me by the hand and kissed me.

"Don't worry Tommy, Kara and I are a force to be reckoned with." Tommy let me go, as I joined Aegis at the entrance, only to give us some parting words. Surprisingly, he spoke a familiar phrase in our native langauge.

"May the Power protect you, always." We both smiled and nodded firmly. We entered the sewer network and the door closed behind us. Hang on Cassie, we're coming.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 15:25… _

_ Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 6.566 Hours… _

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I stopped underneath the sewer cap that led to Firebird's compound. I can't help but say that I'm scared, but rescuing Cassie is our top priority. I activated my watch, to see how much time we have before she is killed. The hologram appeared, shit! We have about six and half hours, our time is short. My best bet is that Cassie is held in the prison compound and no doubt, we will have to find the access code to her cell. Fuck! The only way we can do that is by locating the head of the prison or get Zach to hack into the computers, which is very risky. The hack could be traced back to them and then we're all fucked! Before rising to the surface, we stopped to put on our balaclavas, that's new, then our helmets which fitted well enough. Aegis scaled the ladder first, slightly raising the cap to make sure the coast is clear. He then looked back at me, giving the thumbs up. Aegis fully raised the cap and pulled himself up. He then turned and reached his hand out to mine. He pulled me up and I replaced the cap. Suddenly, our earpiece crackled to life, it was Zach.

 _"Alright you two, you're standing in the courtyard right now. The prison compound is to your left."_ ,

"OK. Doesn't sound too bad." I said, "Zach, we need to know which cell Cassie is held in, can you do that without being detected?",

 _"It's no issue."_ I could sense he was grinning. A few seconds passed and he spoke again. _"Cassie is in A Block, Cell Fifteen. You need to figure out the access code. It's too risky to go that far. Firebir'd's cyber security is as tight as the Morphing Grid."_ ,

"You done enough Zach. Don't risk the rebels getting caught." Aegis said to him, "Over and out now." We disconnected. Fixing our stances, we walked towards the prison. My heart is actually racing, but I need to remain calm; Cassie's life is in our hands.

We finally reached the entrance of the prison, guarded by a single soldier from the Ranger Battalion. The soldier straightened, doing the Eltarian salute and we did the same. The guard allowed us entry. Thank god, it's going according to plan, for now. The two of us descended the stairs, reaching the first block, where Cassie is held. The prison is huge! How many prisoners does Firebird have? We have to be discreet, causing a prison riot to get Cassie out during the chaos, will ring alarm bells. I turned, seeing a fellow Eltarian soldier having a break. It gave me an idea. I approached the soldier, who instantly saw me and got up to salute.

"Lieutenant." He greeted. I didn't notice the band on my arm, I forgot it meant my position as Lieutenant. How did I forget that?

"At ease soldier." I said to him, in my home language. "Myself and a friend are new transfers. Who's in charge?",

"Chief Warden Balgruf. He's an exiled Eltarian, but our leader gave him a chance. The chief resides in the control room." Sometimes, I wonder what happened to my mother from this world? Did Aria die? Killed by her own daughter or locked up in Eltar's prison because she refused to accept the ideals Firebird had. Prehaps at that stage, she knew her daughter was gone.

"Thank you officer. You may return to your break." The two of us saluted and I left him, returning to Aegis. He was standing near a pillar, acting natural. He saw me and turned.

"What did the squirt say?" He questioned in our language,

"We're looking for Chief Warden Balgruf. He runs the prison." I explained,

"I'll deal with him." Aegis grunted, but I caught him by the arm, staring stone hard at him.

"Let me deal with this prick. Cassie will feel more at ease when she sees you." Seeing the logic in my reasoning, Aegis nodded. We both ducked to a hidden corner that I could bring up a map of the prison compound undetected. Dear old Balgruf is not far from here and Cassie's cell is around the corner. Aegis hates the idea of splitting up, but we have no choice. Knowing our mission, we both separated. I made my way up the stairs, heading for the control room. Once again, my earpiece activated, this time, it was Jason's voice.

 _"Alright Kim, Zach and I managed to set up an escape route for you, but that means starting a prison riot."_ I really hoped we could keep this more low key! Does no one understand the concept of a stealth mission!? Jason continued his explanation. _"Use that distraction to go around the corner of Cassie's cell. There's your exit back to the sewer network. Oh! No pressure for you and Aegis, but… you two have about four hours now.",_

"Jason! You fucking bastard!" I hissed, before I closed the link. Four hours, time is shorter than we thought. I activated the link for Aegis to let him know of the plan. "Aegis, Jason said we have about four hours. Did you reach Cassie's cell?" I stopped midway of ascending the stairs.

 _"I'm actually guarding her cell. Convinced a soldier to swap."_ He whispered,

"Good. Listen, be ready; things are going to get crazy. Our escape route is around the corner of her cell and to get there, we need to start a riot.",

 _"Can't wait for that."_ I swear he's smirking now. _"Standing by."_ He cut the connection and I resumed to reaching the control room. After ascending the stairs, I saw the sign that pointed to the room I was looking for. Following the direction, it wasn't long till I found the control room. Unfortunately, there another voice inside, other than his. I decided to be polite and wait it out. I didn't have to wait long for as the figure opened the door to leave. I quickly froze, oh fuck! It's Firebird! Keeping myself calm, I straightened up and saluted her. Doing this disgusts me actually, the thought that I'm saluting myself. Firebird stared at me in the eyes through her visor, then she spoke.

"At ease Lieutenant, I'm just making my leave now." The encounter was short, something tells me she was running her daily inspection. I hope she didn't recognise me, but it looked like she didn't. Thank god and the Great Power for that. When she was out of sight, I entered the control room and closed the door. Wouldn't it be fun if she was caught in the riot? The Chief Warden turned, seeing me.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you?" I wordlessly walked towards him, then grabbed him by the throat, unholstering my handgun, pointed the barrel to where the 'sun doesn't shine'. We both heard the sound of my weapon's lever click, meaning the safety is off. "What in the Power are you-" I cut him off and growled.

"Access code to Block A - Cell Fifteen. You have ten seconds bastard!",

"I won't tell you traitor!" He attempted to reach for the alarm, but stopped him and broke his hand. The bone in his hand snapped, I used my own hand to muffle his screams. If Tommy was here, he might be terrified of what I'm doing. I'm sure any of my friends would. I felt Rhea wince too and asking me if I was being excessive. Well, in this circumstance where time is short, excessive force is necessary.

"Five seconds!" I snarled. I saw the fear in his eyes, as he stared into mine, as they glowed a dangerous red. "Four, three, two, on-",

"Alright! Alright!" He cried, "Code is five-two-nine-zero-seven." I glared at the warden and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the balls. I muffled his screams again, listening to him crying over the fact I gave him an… unconventional snip. Well, he won't be having any children, he won't to live to have any either way. Keeping him pinned, I holstered my gun and pulled out a combat knife, placing it against his throat, as he whimpered.

"Confirm that. I'm not a fool Balgruf.",

"It… is! Five… t-two-nine… zero… s-seven!" He stuttered, but being certain in his words; despite the severe pain he is in and the pain I inflicted.

"Thank your for your service." I muttered, before slashing his throat, his blood spilling over the panel. I checked the time, how much do we have left? It's six thirty now, that's three point four-eight-three hours now. I contacted Aegis. "Aegis, code is fifty-two thousand-nine-hundred-and-seven.",

"Thanks Kara." He understood immediately. I turned back to the control panel, seeing Aegis from up here, enter the code that opened the door.

"Time to get this party started." I said to myself. Taking the keys from Balgruf's waist, I slotted them into the keyhole and pushed the button to release all the prisoners. I watched as all the doors opened simultaneously, alarm going off and the prisoners rushed out, chaos ensued. Time for me bolt! I opened the door, only to come face to face with Firebird, giving me the most intimidating death glare, through her visor.

"You think I'm a fool Kara of Eltar?" Fuck! Before I knew it, a fire blast knocked me back, into the glass, breaking right through it. I fell down a good single storey, before landing hard on my back, taking the wind out of me, so much for this mission going plain sailing! At least the vest absorbed most of the fall impact. Snapping out of my daze, Firebird leaped down, her sword unsheathed, preparing to stab it right through me. I managed to roll away, as her sword dug into the concrete. I let loose a few bullets from the rifle, but they only bounced off her armour. Shit! I always asked myself whether the ranger suits were bulletproof, there's my answer. I ducked under a swing, getting in a few jabs, causing her to stagger. She clutched her abdomen, where it wasn't covered by armour. Firebird continued her assault on me, slashing her sword left and right. I raised my rifle to block it, only to have it sliced in half, like a hot knife through butter. This reminds me of the fight with Goldar. Dumping my rifle, I unsheathed my combat knife, holding it in reverse and the two of us clashed. I slammed my blade down on Firebird, though it was the stupid chest armour, causing it to bounce off harmlessly. I dodged to the left, only for her sword to nick my right arm, cutting through the fabric and meeting the flesh of my skin. I'm going to be in for another earful again. I pushed Firebird back with a roundhouse kick, striking her in the helmet. "The Power Rangers could have been Gods." Firebird snarled. Gods? Is she really that delusional?

"My father established the rangers to serve and protect the weak; not rule them." I panted. Before Firebird got in another word, a random prisoner threw himself in front of me, holding Firebird back, as another joined in.

"Go! And thank you! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" Taking the oppurtunity, I sprinted for the escape route, dodging some gunfire here and there.

Finally, I made it past Cassie's cell, skidded around the corner where Aegis stood, holding Cassie in his arms with the entrance opened. I gave Aegis the signal to go, I wasn't far behind him and we both leaped in as the sewer cap closed. I felt bad for leaving the prisoners, but they caused a good enough distraction and it won't be long till the situation is contained. My cousin and I breathed a sigh of relief, that the mission is over and Cassie has escaped her execution and even better, we still have the crystal; the question is: what do we do with it? Both of us began to walk away, following the map I brought up. I contacted Jason and the team to let them know we made it out. This time, it was neither Jason or Zach who answered, but Tommy.

 _"Kimberly!? Is that you?"_ ,

"I promised that I would come back Handsome." I smirked,

 _"Oh thanks be to God! Did you…"_ Aegis decided to answer Tommy for me.

"We have Cassie. She's unconscious, malnourished and dehydrated. Though with good food and rest, she'll be fine." I was about to disconnect, but Aegis threw in one last word to Tommy before he turned off his earpiece. "Lastly Tommy, you might want to yell at Kim. Her right arm is wounded.",

 _"KIMBERLY 'KARA' FUCKING HART!"_ Screeched Tommy, causing me to recoil and rip out my own earpiece and switched it off. I glared at Aegis, he noticed I was wounded, but chose not to say anything!

"Fuck you cousin." I grumbled under my breath, before letting out some silent explicits in Eltarian, calling my cousin every name in the book. This was going on, while Aegis' chuckles filled the air.

_ Back With Firebird… _

_ 20:45… _

( _Scene: Prison, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird was angry, actually, that would be an understatement. She was furious and enraged, ready to burn someone alive; the rebels got into her base and made off with one of her most valuable prisoners, they did not even need to bring the Morphing Grid Crystal and it is still in their hands. The prisoners were finally apprehended after the riot broke out and she ordered them to be all shot. The sounds of gunshots filled the air as prisoners dropped left and right. Firebird had enough of playing games, it was time to get serious, if the rebels are far from negotiating, then she shall take the crystal by force and wipe out the resistance. No one will make it out alive and Firebird knew where to attack. Call it a hunch or intuition, a sixth sense, but it's time for the war to end, it is time to bring the end to where it began. The Crimson Ranger turned to the Commander of the White Falcon Battalion.

"Send out a warning message to rebels. If they do not surrender by midnight, we shall attack them by sunrise.",

"Yes, m'lady." And he left after saluting, to send the message. At the time being, Firebird left the prison to prepare her army for a full assault and to ensure her Zord is fully functional.

_ 21:30… _

( _Scene: Medical Room, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Reefside, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat on the examination table once more, as Caroline cleaned my wounded right arm. Turned out, the wound was a little deeper than I thought and required stitching. This was while I was being glared at by both Tommy and Trini! As Aegis sat with Cassie, who was still unconscious. Aegis was was lucky to be uninjured, however, he's not budging from Cassie's side, until she wakes up. It also appeared that she was hurt, there was some broken and cracked ribs, along with old and new bruises. It seems like Cassie was being beaten, but not tortured. I suddenly winced as I felt the familiar sting of alcohol being dabbed onto my wound, before being injected with a strong numbing agent, so that I would not feel the pain of my wound being stitched. Trini was first to break the silence that fill the room for the past ten minutes that I was in here.

"I swear to fucking God Kimberly, you can't get out unscathed? Can you?",

"Hey! I'm alive alright! Be thankful for that!" I back answered,

"You are unbelievable." She muttered, before spouting Vietnamese. She's lucky I didn't consider learning Vietnamese, otherwise, we'd be having an argument in that language! I heard Rhea was being scolded by Caesar.

"I've been shot, tortured, nearly blown to tiny kimber-bits, had my life force drained and frozen in amber. Hello! I'm still here." I said sarcastically. My sarcasm caused Trini to growl.

"Kimberly, use that sarcasm on me, one more time, I will kill you right here and now!"

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" A familiar voice complained. We all turned to see Cassie waking up. Aegis stood up, as I got off the table to go over to her, after Caroline bandaged my sword wound. Obviously, the first person the former pink gazed upon, was my cousin. We watched as tears glistened her eyes. "You're… you're alive? How…",

"I'm… not the Aegis of your world Cassie. However, I couldn't leave you in Firebird's clutches." He explained,

"Thank you." She then turned to rest of us, her eyes laid on me. "I'm guessing you helped too?",

"How did you know I'm me and not Firebird?",

"We all know you Kimberly. It's your demeanour and your eyes. They're soft and welcoming, warm. Firebird's are cold, dagger-like glaring. Her personality is completely opposite to yours." Cassie has keen observation. Good to know she can differentiate myself from Firebird and also, she didn't attempt to attack me; unlike Zach who knocked me out cold. Trini moved to more questioning.

"Cassie, you don't have talk about this, if you're not ready. What happened? We thought you were dead!",

"It's alright. After the failed attack to drive Firebird and her army back, my husband, Aegis got to me run away with him. He didn't want to leave either, but he knew Jason and Tommy would want us to survive." Sh explained, "Aegis was badly wounded, we had no medical supplies. Firebird was quick to establish her control, going into Angel Grove was too dangerous. My husband succumbed to his wounds a few weeks after the battle." Out of instinct, Aegis caught Cassie's hand to calm her down. Once Cassie composed herself, she continued her story. "I spent two years running, then a family offered me shelter. Unfortunately, my stay didn't last long, the stranger's husband worked for Firebird in her established Ranger Soldier Battalion and sold me out. I was her prisoner for eighteen years." Shit! Cassie has been through a hard time, they all have. Then, for some random reason, my mind drifted to the crystal; if the Morphing Grid created our powers, then it has to have the ability to take them back or literally cut the connection! Without a link, the powers are useless! That's how we can defeat Firebird and her army, we need to cut them off from the Morphing Grid, make them powerless! We just need to get them within range, I don't know how far the radius would go. Then Caroline jolted me out of my thoughts.

"You alright Kim? You're drifting away from us.",

"I'm sorry, it's just… I think I figured out a way to end this war." Trini's head perked, as well as Cassie's when I said that.

"Explain Kim." Trini said,

"We need to cut Firebird and her Ranger Soldiers off from the Morphing Grid. We need to use the crystal to release a burst of energy." I explained,

"How do we do that? How do we get that kind of energy released?" Cassie asked,

"Apart from me, Tommy is also the longest serving and the strongest ranger. He needs to pour some of his ranger energy into the crystal." Everyone looked at me, wondering why I couldn't do it, if I'm equally as strong as Tommy and have a better understanding of the Morphing Grid. "Someone has to distract Firebird.",

"I like the idea. Give Firebird a taste of her own medicine." We all turned around to see Jason' Zach and the kids, who all looked relieved to myself and Aegis alive. Then Zach brought our attention to something.

"We got a warning transmission from Firebird: either surrender or die." I scoffed, I will not allow myself to be afraid of her anymore. It's time I stand up to my alter ego.

"Send a message back to Firebird. Tell her: she can fuck off!" Jason smirked at the bluntness, but he's more than happy to send that. This is also declaring war and we need to prepare; that also means keeping Cassie out of the fighting. Zach went off to respond to the message. Jason walked over to me.

"Firebird said she will attack at sunrise. I'll have the rebels prepared, but before that, I want you to give our forces some words of encouragement." You got to be kidding me!? He wants to me to do a war speech? Great.

_ 23:00… _

( _Scene: Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After word got around that Firebird was preparing for the final assault, that will decide the end of the war, everyone gathered in the Command Chamber; all dressed for battle. Rosters for guard duty were sorted out, to keep an eye for sudden surprise attacks. Zach, Kat, Billy, Justin and Hayley ensured all the weapons were working, even the heavy artillery. The rebels knew their roles. I stood at the side, in full gear beside Tommy and the kids, ready for battle; as Jason debriefed his resistance. Firebird got the message that we were not surrendering and of course, she was furious, saying that we will all perish. I love to see her try now. Jason brought up the schematics and layouts for the positions of the rebels to take and most importantly, to listen to his and Zach's commands. Those who could morph, were with Aegis, myself, Tommy and the kids. That also included Eric, Kat, Tanya, Justin and the remaining Ninjetti of this Firebird Universe. Although, it was a very small portion of us and we were somewhat outnumbered. It wasn't long till Jason called me up to give my speech. I had nothing written in advance, I will just say what… comes from my heart. I stepped out, staring at the rebels that numbered by the thousands, but still did not compare to Firebird's forces.

"As you all know, the final stand will begin by sunrise." I started, "We are outnumbered, I wouldn't be surprised if we are outgunned too. I know it's a bleak thought, I've been in your position many times. For the thousands of us here, perhaps only a few hundred will see to the end. It's a harsh reality and it'll be stupid of me to sugarcoat it all. However, look to me and the others; those who haven't lost their ranger powers. Including myself, there's sixteen of us!" I paused to catch my breath for a second. "Sixteen rangers on your side of the battle! Is that not enough to install some kind of fighting chance in you all? Look at yourselves! You're still here, because you all chose to live. Live! You all fight to live, even when victory is small." I began to walk left to right, as I felt my confidence as a Lieutenant shine through and it felt good. "A close friend of mine said: ' _Isn't the smallest chance of living, enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting_ '?" I looked out from the corner of my eye, to see Jason smile with pride, because not only he, but Jason from world quoted these exact words. I turned back to the rebels. "Rebels of the Sword of Light, now is the time to be that light! It is time to dethrone the dictator you fought against for so long! Will you fight with me!? FOR EARTH!" The entire room burst into cheers, as the rebels felt a rekindled spirit to fight to free their home, from their tyrannical ruler, after twenty years. That person is me, a different version of me. Jason and the others stood beside me.

"Now, get some food, rest and prepare for your assigned watch duty. The war is brewing and Firebird will take it here. Where the end began." The rebels retreated to the mess hall, to get food for much needed energy. Jason gave me a warm smile, giving me a silent ' _thank you_ '. It wasn't long before we retreated to the mess hall ourselves.

_ 00:00… _

_ Days On Earth-X: 4… _

( _Scene: Mess Hall, Command Bunker, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I took my seat beside Tommy and the rest of our team. Cassie recovered enough strength to join us for food, she desperately needed. The teens were munching down on much needed food too, I don't blame them. Ever since the food raid, supplies are back to safe enough levels for larger portions and everyone in this room needs it. Firebird will be relentless, she's going to do everything in our power to crush us. We will bring the crystal out, when it comes closer to war, all we need is to get Firebird within proximity and some of her Ranger Soldiers, if not all of them. I then looked at Kira and Trent, the two have gotten real close, like I mean… as if Tommy and I got cosy with each other. I think it's time to interrogate our former students. I faked a cough to get their attention and both of them lifted their heads.

"You two have gotten close." I pointed out, "Is there something I'm missing?" Tommy, Conor and Ethan tried so hard to muffle their laughter as both Kira and Trent went red. Trent decided to speak up.

"Kira and I… sorted out our feelings for each other. We're together now.",

"Thank god!" Exclaimed Conor, "It was like watching another Dr. O and Dr. Hart!" That caused myself and Tommy to turn to the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, mustering the deadliest glares; topping it up with both of our eyes flashing. It caused him to squeal in fright. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" And we all laughed. Kira then noticed, this world's Hayley Zitkor approaching us, with what looked an old, but working guitar in her hand. She handed it to Kira first.

"This belonged to our Kira here, but it's been years since we all heard you sing. Can you please? Even Jason asked." Kira was speechless, she probably felt it wasn't right to use a guitar that belonged to her dead alternate version. With some light encouragement, we got her to take it. Who knows, maybe a song will help further lift the rebel's spirits. The Yellow Ranger moved her plate so she could sit on the table, strumming the guitar to tune it. The entire mess hall went silent, to listen to whatever song comes to Kira's mind. She finally thought of one and began to strum the opening tune, I didn't recognise it, maybe it's a new song she recently wrote.

_"I see the look in your eyes,_

_I know you're thirstin' for blood_

_I feel it stirring inside,_

_But you got nothing on us_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking for_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking for_

_You want a war, you want a war_

_Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

_We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

_Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

_We'll still be standing invincible_

_Invincible_

_Thunder in my chest,_

_Adrenaline in my veins_

_You better bring your best,_

_If you wanna play my game_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking for_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking_

_You want a war,_

_You don't know what you're asking for_

_You want a war, you want a war_

_Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

_We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

_Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

_We'll still be standing invincible_

_Invincible_

_Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

_We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

_Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

_We'll still be standing invincible_

_Invincible_

_Invincible!"_

She could not have chosen a better song. The room was filled with the sound of thunderous clapping, it filled the rebels with a sense that they are undefeated and we will make Firebird regret going to war. While her army has the discipline, they lack spirit. It wasn't long until the guitar was passed to me. I shook my head, refusing. No! I will not!

"Kira-" I couldn't finish my sentance, as Kira shoved the guitar in my face, not accepting my answer.

"I sang, so it's your turn. You haven't sung in a long time. Come on Dr. Hart! Please?" She pleaded. I sighed, not able to say no and took the guitar from me. I knew the perfect song for this, there has been many reiterations, but this one by Florence + The Machines stood out to me. In this version of the song, there was hope, a feeling of togetherness. In the battle that comes towards us like a storm, we will stand together as one.

_"When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So, darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

_And, darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me_

_Darling, darling, stand by me_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

_Stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

_Stand by me!"_

After that, the whole room broke into another applause. I hope you're ready for war Firebird, because your reign ends here and now.

_ 6:30… _

( _Scene: Throne Room, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird simply sat in her throne room, without her helmet, after going through long hours to prepare her army for battle; after the rebels refused to surrender. She admires their fighting spirit, though it won't be enough. Fighting Spirit won't save save them and she will crush the resistance at its source and then, no one will dare to oppose her again. For so many years, the rebels have done everything to unhinge her power over this world, they have failed to do so, until these visitors from a different reality arrived. Since their arrival, it's like everything has begun to fall apart. Once she wipes out the rebellion and the imposters, she will move onto the next world and hunt down every ranger in existence. Next, one of the soldiers from Sabre-toothed Tiger Battalion approached her from the side and spoke of any updates.

"M'lady, the Commanders are ready. They simply await for your command." The ranger looked away, facing the balcony where her army gathered in the courtyard. It is close to sunrise, the sun will appear in fifteen minutes, but the rebels will be waiting for her no doubt.

"Then it's time, to set things right." She said. Suddenly, her helmet materialised in a ghostly, crimson haze, forming around her head. Firebird stood up from her throne, heading for the balcony, as the Commander of Sabre-toothed Tiger soldiers followed her. "After we defeat the rebels and take back the crystal, we will invade the imposters' home world and add it to my Empire." Reaching the balcony, the sound of the all soldiers footsteps filled the air as they stood to attention, upon seeing their leader. "Once they're all powerless, they will realise too late," Firebird turned her head to the soldier, at a slight angle, "They could have been Gods!" Turning back to her army, it was time to make way to the old Command Centre, where the end of the Power Rangers began. Firebird, without saying anything to her army, simply raised her arms, as if she is a Ranger God. The signal was all the soldiers needed to quickly board onto their carriers and combat copters, the airborne vehicles quickly rising in the air; the sound of nothing but the propellers could be heard, piloted by Falcon Battalion. For Firebrid herself, it's time to get on her own ship.

_ 6:50… _

( _Scene: Battlefield, Command Centre, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The entire base stood into position outside. I remained at the front with my teams, and those few survivors who could morph. Tommy remained at my side, the crystal hidden from sight. He felt it was stupid of me to face Firebird one on one, but he knew I could keep up with her. I held my rifle at the side, I sort of want to refrain from morphing for the time being. I watched as the sun rose, Firebird will be arriving shortly. The waiting was tense, it was killing us all. I wonder is Firebird toying with us? Suddenly, I looked below, watching the small rocks shake; that only means one thing: she's coming. I heard Rhea and Caesar screech out in warning, from the distance, helicopters came into view, as did the soldiers who marched all the way here. It's time. Jason shouted orders at the rebels to take their positions, Cassie was moved inside to a safer sector of the Command Centre, as well as those who can't really fight or weren't trained enough. Anyways, we can't afford to lose our medics. I then turned to others, giving them the signal to morph. The Dino Thunder team were first to do so, except for Tommy. Like me, he opted to keep morphing as a last resort.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Kira, Conor and Ethan shouted,

"White Ranger! Power up!" Trent commanded. Next was Aegis.

"It's Morphin' Time! Phantom Ranger Power!" Now it was our mismatched team: Kat, Tanya, Justin, the Time Force team and the Ninjetti.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger One: Pink!",

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!",

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin inserted his Turbo Key into the morpher. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Jen and Wes took their positions to morph.

"Time for Time Force!",

"Quantum Power!" And finally the Ninjetti.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power!" Adam started off.

"The Frog!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" I kept my hand raised to tell the rebels to hold steady until Firebird and her forces came into view. Her army was first to approach, all firing their weapons and I gave the signal to open fire, as the Rangers we have charged forward. I watched as bullets harmlessly bounced off their suits, so that confirms my theory. I took my rifle and began to open fire on the soldiers, watching them fall. I managed to shoot down the soldiers of the Eltarian Army, then kill some of the Ranger Soldiers, when the bullets hit the exposed areas, not covered by armour; which was primarily the neck. The sounds of the artillery guns filled the air, almost bringing me back to the war on Eltar, but now is not the time to think of the past. This is now! It wasn't long for the fight to take a sudden turn for the worse, as we all hear a familiar sound, none of us heard in a long time; depending which way you see it. It was still bad news, it only meant one thing: the dragon is marching. The Dragonzord survived and is under Firebird's command. It puts us all at a serious disadvantage.

I watched as Eric jump back to mine and Tommy's position, with his Q-sword unsheathed. He grumbled:

"Now I wish I had my Q-Rex!" Ah yes, I heard the joke Eric made from our Earth, that his Q-Rex would have Tommy's Dragonzord for lunch! I wish we had any of the Zords! But no! They were all totalled except for the Dragonzord! My ears picked up the familiar crunching, slow steps of the Dragonzord, with Firebird standing on top of its head, just like Tommy. Either we disable the Dragonzord, which will be hard, or we return the Zord to the sea, once we get our hands on the Dragon Dagger! Jason was yelling at the rebels who mounted the heavy artillery.

"All heavy weapons! Focus fire on the Dragonzord! Medium and light artillery, continue fire on the soldiers!" Firebird quickly played another command tune, it was to fire the finger rockets. Shit!

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I screamed, as Tommy grabbed me, using his body as a shield, when rock and debris showered over us. I heard the rebels who caught in the blast, cry out as they met their last moments. Getting up, I threw a grenade at the soldiers, then looked up to see the Ninjetti, jumping onto the Dragonzord, to fight Firebird. While they kept her distracted, Billy snuck into the cockpit of the Zord, to disable its power core. Thank god for their swiftness! The battle would have ended, quicker than it started. It wasn't long for them to knock Firebird off the Zord, after Billy disabled it. Firebird tried the Dragon Dagger, but the Dragonzord remained unresponsive. Now's my chance! Unsheathing my sword, I charged towards Firebird, who quickly blocked my attack with the dagger.

"You were quick to disable my Zord." She snarled,

"Your Zord!? It belonged to Tommy, that same Tommy you killed!" I replied, before pushing her back, performing Jason's signature Tornado Kick.

"The war you fight is worthless. My numbers are greater and your rebels fall." I turned back, to see she was right, our numbers are quickly dwindling. In the distance, I saw Justin get skewered through the chest by a blade, belonging to a soldier from Sabre-toothed Tiger Battalion. The rangers were beginning to tire and more rebels fell, I turned, only to get shot right in the chest by a fireball. I was flung towards Tommy and Jason, our numbers were only a few hundred now. Firebird grabbed me roughly by the tactical vest, pointing her sword at my neck. She'll believe this is where I will be struck down, where all resistance will be vanquished, but Firebird is wrong, it is her downfall. Firebird spoke out to all of us, as the rebels found themselves surrounded. "I, Firebird, hereby sentence her to die! To the Sword of Light who bear witness, I give you one chance: lay down your weapons, pledge allegiance to me; and turn over the Crystal Morphing Grid!" Everyone still remained silent, probably weighing out their options. Firebird finished her statement. "Otherwise, you will join this imposter. Followed by your leaders. Then the rest of you." She threatened. I was pushed forward by the one of the soldiers, my neck exposed the same way as Tommy during the supply raid. Firebird raised her sword, preparing to execute me. I closed my eyes. "This is your last chance!",

"Wait! WAIT!" A voice called out. It was Trini, with a morpher in her hand. I looked up, to see specifically it was the White Tigerzord Power Coin. "We surrender." Firebird perked her head up, even seeing the morpher that escaped her clutches. Jason and the others have protected it for so long. So what… I watched as Trini handed it to Tommy, who revealed the crystallised Morphing Grid. Tommy spoke next.

"While we know little of the Morphing Grid, we at least understand how it behaves. It's a power source that connects us all, it is what allows us to morph. It created our powers.",

"Your point 'Tommy'?" Firebird growled, her eyes glowing, as her patience wore thin.

"What if the Morphing Grid can take back the powers it created?" He smirked. Trini finished his statement.

"You just did us a favour by letting him get close to you. You…" I jumped out of the way, as Tommy charged up the Power Coin, pouring it into the crystal, as a powerful blast emitted from the shard, sending out white electricity; forcing everyone to power down, losing their suits. Their screams of pain, losing their power filled the air. "And your Ranger Battalion nearby!"

Tommy pulled me up towards him, away from Firebird and her soldiers who lost their powers. Now, we bear witness Firebird, who's not hiding behind the suit and helmet. She wore the classic Eltarian military uniform, minus the tactical vest, but she wore the symbol that symbolised her position as General. She stared at her now broken morpher, with small puff of smoke emitting from it. She was in disbelief, after having these powers for so long.

"My… powers! They're… they're…",

"Gone." I finished for her, standing over her, with my sword in hand. "And so is half of your army's. And now, the way I see it 'Firebird'; it's your turn to surrender!" Without warning, an explosion pushed us away, allowing Firebird to step away from us. Shit! Reinforcements! Trini took her place beside myself and Zach. Tommy wasn't far.

"Those soldiers must have been outside the blast raidus!"'

"Doesn't matter Tri! We've got the momentum! Come on guys!" Zach encouraged, rallying the rebels. "TAKE'EM DOWN!" I left their side, only to tackle Firebird as she stood up. It caused us both to roll down a hill, I failed to see. We still weren't far from the main fighting itself. Firebird still has the Dragon Dagger and her short sword. She took a dual sword stance. Firebird's eyes glowed red, fiercer than I last remembered. She's really pissed.

"Congratulations, Kimberly. You must be feeling proud." I knew she was goading me, playing on my weaknesses. "Of course it took your friends to best your 'dark evil self'." The two of us clashed, our weapons clanging, as I countered her statement, finally standing up to her. Showing I am no longer afraid.

"You can't taunt me anymore Firebird!",

"Well then, I just don't know how you prove you have any worth, when you can even beat me!" I growled at Firebird, she saw my own eyes flashing. I managed to get in a kick, to knock her down.

"Maybe I did need my friends to get this far. But you know what?" I said to Firebird, as she stood up, both our swords clashing. "I'm OK with that!" Firebird laughed as she knocked my off my feet. She did a vertical swing, which countered, after landing on my back.

"Then you're truly a fool! They're not a source of strength, Kimberly - they're a liability!" I did a front kick to Firebird's stomach, pushing her off me, allowing myself to stand. My alter ego rushed in for another clash and we held in a lock. "Because when you really need them, like right now. They're not going to be there!" Firebird overpowered me, slamming her shoulder into my chest. I skidded across the ground, only to quickly recover.

"You're wrong Firebird. Friends are a source of strength. I wouldn't be here because of them. My friends are a reason I keep fighting. They believe in me, and I believe in-" A light suddenly filled the sky, as the other rangers; the Originals up to Astro appeared from the wormhole. Jason coming through first.

"Hope you don't mind, but this party just looked way too good to miss!" I turned my attention back to Firebird, smirking with pride.

"Speak of the devil." I struck at Firebird, harder than normal, making her stagger." All these people may be afraid of you Firebird. They're not loyal to you, don't respect you!",

"Mark my words 'Kimberly', they won't be there when you need them most. The only people we can rely on: are ourselves." I wanted to kill Firebird, for every wrong she has done in this world, but even here, killing is below the morals of a ranger. I will leave her fate to the rebels. Now, I have to help my friends. I turned my back, just to hear Rhea screech at me. I spun around, seeing Firebird leap for me, both weapons raised. I brought up my sword, blocking the first attack, disarming her and the rest happened too fast. Using my free hand, I caught the Dragon Dagger, bringing it up into her chest, stabbing the blade into her heart. Firebird inhaled sharply, as the dagger impaled her.

I held onto Firebird, slowly dropping her to the ground, as she clutched onto me. She was struggling to breathe and managed to remove the blade from her. Blood poured through her uniform, bleeding like any normal human, not a god. I watched as her eyes flickered, it seemed like the Kimberly of this world was coming through, if onto for a short time. I stared, as she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She whispered, before going still. I was suddenly blinded when her body glowed, the spirit of the Crane released from her body, destroying the remnants of Maligore's flame. It wasn't long for another light to appear, a white Falcon, that materialised into Tommy, wearing white Ninjetti robes. I stood at the side, as the Crane became the Kimberly, now wearing the pink Crane Ninjetti garments, that her friends have lost to the monster inside her. Tommy took her hand, then turned to me, smiling.

 _"I thank you, greatly, for returning her to me. We can now move on in peace."_   In another flash, the both turned back into the Falcon and Crane, flying away together, back to the Spirit World. Taking the Dragon Dagger, I lifted the body of this world's Kimberly in my arms, to present it to both sides of the fight; it was the only way to stop the fighting. Reaching the top of the hill, soldiers and rebels stopped, fighting, looking at me, unsure whether it is me or Firebird. I placed the body down on the ground and yelled out.

"Soldiers of Firebird's army! Your leader had fallen! Surrender now or pay with your lives!" The response was almost instant, some laid down their weapons, knowing they lost the fight, others fled the battlefield. Jason stopped the rebels from going after them, thus can deal with later. Once more, picking up their Kimberly, I brought her body down to Jason, laying her down. Jason knelt beside her, closing her eyes.

"She is finally free of her twenty year nightmare." My Jason and his team joined our sides, powering down. Jason rushed over and locked me in a tight hug, choking me almost.

"You are so dead little sister!",

"I missed you too Jase." I chuckled. It wasn't long for Cassie to approach her Aegis and slapped him upside the head. Hell! Even Tommy and I was slapped by Trini, Kat and Aisha! Both of us winced, as our gang laughed.

"Girl! You and Flyboy can't stop getting into trouble! Can you?" Suddenly, Jason's communicator went off.

"Jason! The wormhole is losing power! Get out before you're all stuck!" That was Hayley. That must signal our time to leave. The wormhole made itself visible, as one by one, we waved goodbye, giving quick hugs before stepping through. Tommy quickly handed over the White Tigerzord morpher and the crystal Morphing Grid. The two of us were last to leave. I left them all parting words.

"Good luck rebuilding your world! May the Power protect you, always!" Tommy and I vanished from view.

_ Next Day… _

_ 12:00… _

_ Sunday… _

_ 31st October 2005… _

( _Scene: Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After our alternate Earth adventure, everyone was full of questions, after they kindly let myself, Aegis, Tommy and the kids recuperate after being on that Earth for about four days. Of course, it was the Halloween break, everyone from Zordon's Original Twelve assaulted Tommy's house, demanding answers of what went on. This involved a very long explanation and it turns out, Zach even jinxed it. It resulted in him winning a bet, that we got sent to an Earth where I was evil. I actually punched him for that. He got twenty dollars from each team member; even our honourary ranger Hayley, that meant from the ten that were there, he got two-hundred dollars in total! On the other hand, Rex was so happy to see me, he actually tackled me to the ground, as I got attacked by pure love from my service dog. He has refused to leave my side. Aegis and the kids were still busy telling the story to the veterans, as I was busy playing fetch with Rex. Much to my dismay, the kids dropped a few things that I didn't that Earth unscathed, they all told my pseudo-family that I got shot in the right shoulder; cauterised my wound and have a deep, sword wound on my arm, below the shoulder, which also scarred. Funnily, Trini quoted the exact same lines Firebird-verse Trini said to me, it made her angrier at why I was laughing. When Rocky asked them what happened to his counterpart, same with Billy, Adam and Aisha; they revealed that their dopplëgangers were brainwashed and served as Firebird's bodyguards for twenty years and they actually shivered at that thought. 

When they all noticed I was starting to question myself, they comforted me in saying that I will not become what Firebird of that Earth is. Despite that encouragement, I still stressed to them to have some precautionary measures in place, in case I ever become Firebird and can't be brought back. If Tommy and the Ninjetti can't bring me back, then they'll cut me off from the Morphing Grid and confiscate my Power Coin. Then if that didn't work, I'm to be encased in Amber indefinitely and hidden away, somewhere, where I can't be recovered or awaken again. The final straw is if all the above fail, then just end my life. While I'm still me, it's necessary to have those in place, much to everyone's arguments, but if the monster inside is released, I don't want to be like Firebird, I don't want to become a dictator, kill almost all of my father's legacy and command a totalitarian army. Breaking out of my deep thoughts, Tommy was… somewhere in the house. I didn't know what he was doing, he said he needed to grab something before he forgot. It's been a day already, I'm wondering now how the rebels are? They must be hunting down whatever is left of Firebird's army and rebuilding their Earth, starting with Angel Grove. Despite what their Kimberly did, I'm sure they gave her the burial she deserves. Her soul was trapped deep inside a monster she couldn't fight. It amazed me Firebird became that powerful and it did scare me.

I was about to throw the ball after Rex dropped it at my feet, that was until I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned to see Tommy, finally out of his house. I put the ball down, as Rex began to sit beside me. Whatever way I looked, there was something in his hand. Tommy got down on his knee, revealing a velvet box; before he could speak, someone screamed, making us both turn as Trini looked at us in surprise, while half the gang looked ready to faint. We both chuckled.

"Kim, I know I proposed to you once, but I wanted to do it again; this time with the ring. Thankfully, no sadistic versions of ourselves will come after us." I had to laugh a little there. "Kimberly ' _Kara of Eltar_ ' Hart, will you marry me?" My answer was instant.

"Yes! I'll marry you Tommy." Our friends erupted into cheers and clapped, as Tommy put the ring on my finger. We held each other and kissed.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's officially finished! Now, if you have noticed, I took some inspirations and maybe teency dialogue from BOOM! Studios' Power Rangers and the live-action Shattered Grid story arc. Who's looking forward to Shattered Grid? And with the identity of the infamous Ranger Slayer being confirmed to be Drakkonverse Kimberly Hart, I don't know if I burst my bubble writing this, since it was confirmed. But I'm stoked to see what things evil Kim is capable of, just like Drakkon. I dreamed for so long to have evil Kimberly/Pink Ranger. Glorious day for Ranger fans!
> 
> Now, I take my leave! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> The picture to the description of Firebird's banner is here: https://78.media.tumblr.com/2effa7af8ada9a3ec6fab1a51678b428/tumblr_p8sfnt3Gsg1xqll0ko1_1280.jpg


End file.
